Omega's Alpha
by WinterJun09
Summary: Baekhyun menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah mate dari Park Chanyeol—Rapper underground yang mana merupakan cinta pertamanya, sejak ia mengetahui alpha itu mempunyai komitmen sampah dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Wolf!AU, YAOI, M-PREG, CHANBAEK
1. Bagian Satu

**Omega's Alpha  
**

 **Baekhyun menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah mate dari Park Chanyeol—Rapper underground yang mana merupakan cinta pertamanya, sejak ia mengetahui bahwa alpha itu mempunyai komitmen sampah dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun lahir dalam cinta dan kemurnian kasih.

Jadi, jangan tanyakan mengapa ia bisa menjadi omega mungil berparas ayu yang berwatak baik dan berbudi. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia selalu memuji dalam setiap perkataannya dan selalu membungkuk sopan pada orang orang yang sekalipun tidak ia kenal. Semua itu karena _ia lahir dari sepasang mate yang saling mencintai dan menjalin rumah tangga mereka dengan baik._

Baekhyun lahir menjadi omega yang manis dan menggemaskan. Ia selalu berkata lembut dan tidak pernah tidak menuruti permintaan seseorang. Oleh sebab itulah ; semua orang mencintai omega itu sama besarnya seperti omega itu mencintai dunia— _Byun Baekhyun adalah omega yang paling diinginkan oleh semua alpha dalam pack mereka._

Sehingga, saat usianya kini tujuh belas, sehari setelah ia mendapatkan heat pertamanya, Baekhyun di kerumuni oleh anggota _pack_ yang mana penasaran setengah mati akan siapa alpha beruntung yang mendapatkan omega secantik dan sebaik Baekhyun?

Namun nyatanya, Baekhyun tidak sesenang itu. Ia mengelus tengkuknya— _dimana letak tanda yang sama dengan milik Alphanya berada_ , dengan canggung. Baekhyun menatap pada ayah ibunya yang juga menatap dirinya sama penasaran dengan anggota _pack_. Akhirnya ia memilih menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?" Kim Jongin—dia alpha penggemar nomor satu Baekhyun, katanya, berteriak tidak terima, "Jangan sembunyikan dia, Baekhyun! Biarkan aku tahu siapa yang merebut masa depanku!"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk di sebelahnya, "Apakah itu aku?"—Tanyanya penuh harapan.

"Bukan, Sehunnie. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menunduk, meminta maaf setulus hatinya karena memang bukan lambang milik Sehun-lah yang ada di tengkuknya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan, mengulas senyuman ringkih yang kecil, kemudian berbisik halus. Membisikkan sebuah nama.

Semua orang terkejut. Mengangga, dan kemudian menatap omega itu prihatin—yang mana dibalas oleh tatapan si omega yang sedih.

Di tengkuknya, kini berada lambang dari _ **Park Chanyeol**_. Rapper underground yang merupakan cinta pertamanya dahulu sekali.

".. Tapi, Baekhyun. Kau tahu Chanyeol—" Sang ibu berkata cemas, "—Apakah kau yakin itu adalah tanda miliknya?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lantas ia memejamkan mata dan mengangguk. Seluruh anggota _pack_ tidak bisa tidak lebih sedih dari itu. Tujuh belas tahun Baekhyun telah menjadi omega yang paling baik hati dalam kawanan mereka, dan tiba-tiba mereka harus melepas dirinya untuk seorang alpha _brengsek_ yang entah akan melakukan apa jika mengetahui Baekhyun adalah mate-nya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian khawatirkan," Baekhyun mengulas senyum, "Tenang saja, bagaimanapun, sudah keputusanku untuk tidak memberitahukan ini padanya."

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat seluruh kerumunan terkesiap, "A—Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan heat-mu di bulan berikutnya?" Salah seorang dari mereka terbata bertanya, mengkhawatirkan keadaan omega itu tanpa seorang Alpha disisinya.

Baekhyun terdiam lagi. Menerawang jauh sekali sebelum kembali tersenyum,

"Kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya sendirian." Katanya yang mana seperti sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri, "Aku hanya perlu berada sedikit lebih dekat dengan dia. Mungkin aku akan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sebelum memberitahu yang sebenarnya."

Kai dan Sehun memberengut, tidak setuju dengan ide omega mungil itu yang terdengar berbahaya. Begitu juga dengan alpha maupun beta lainnya. Namun apa yang bisa mereka perbuat? Keputusan ada di tangan Baekhyun dan mereka cukup mengerti untuk tidak mencampuri urusan omega itu lebih jauh lagi. Walaupun sebagian dari hati mereka belum rela melepaskan omega sebaik Baekhyun kepada seorang bajingan seperti Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengelus tengkuknya sekali lagi sebelum menatap pada genangan air di antara kedua kakinya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun mengingat dirinya sering sekali memimpikan sosok Alpha yang akan menjemput dirinya dari _pack_ kelak. Seperti apakah rupanya? Apakah dia akan tampan memikat seperti ayahnya? Atau penggoda ulung seperti Jongin? Baekhyun juga mengingat, bahwa ia sering kali cekikikan saat membayangkan bahwa Alphanya adalah Park Chanyeol— _Yang sekarang menjadi kenyataan._

Park Chanyeol.. Jika ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah mate dari Alpha itu dua tahun lalu, tentu sekarang dirinya akan bahagia setengah mati. Tapi sayangnya, ia mengetahuinya saat ia juga mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol memiliki **persepsi mengerikan tentang cinta, ribuan komitmen sampah tentang sebuah hubungan, dan juga bualan kosong yang hanya akan menyakiti hati semua yang mendengarnya.**

Terlebih, pandangannya terhadap memiliki seorang _keturunan._

Baekhyun selalu membayangkan kelak, saat alphanya datang dan menjemput dirinya, mereka akan tinggal di suatu rumah yang hangat dengan anak anak mereka yang berlarian. Namun kini, alphanya adalah Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang berkata dengan tajam di telinganya pada dua tahun lalu ; _bahwa ia tidak ingin memiliki penerus, ataupun menikah dengan omega mana pun._ Baekhyun secara otomatis teringat juga pada tawa Chanyeol saat mengatakan hal itu— _yang mana sebenarnya menghancurkan perasaannya._

Baekhyun tertegun ketika air mata membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Ah," Ia menghapusnya dengan segera, "Payah, mengapa aku menangis.."

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan mulai membereskan seluruh pakaiannya—bersiap untuk pergi ke teritori dimana alphanya berada. Sebentar lagi ayahnya akan datang dan mengantarnya ke perbatasan, ia tidak boleh terlihat sehabis menangis atau sang ayah akan sangat sedih untuk melepasnya.

Ketika potongan pakaian terakhir ia masukan ke dalam koper besar itu, Baekhyun termenung. Diam diam, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada impian masa depannya yang indah.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Baekhyun, apakah kau yakin akan pergi dari kami seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan seulas senyum, "Tenang saja, ayah. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian pada akhir bulan."

"Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan baik baik saja." Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi?"

"Ayah, sungguh, aku akan baik baik saja." Ia tersenyum lebih lebar pada Kris, "Jika semuanya memburuk, aku akan kembali pada kalian."

Alpha dewasa itu melembutkan pandangan, "Baiklah, Baekhyun. Kau tahu kami semua selalu menerimamu."

Baekhyun melempar senyuman untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menapaki teritori baru yang akan ia diami. _Tempat dimana Park Chanyeol berada_. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang begitu udara pertama berhasil terhirup oleh hidung bangirnya.

"Siapa nama Alphamu?" Penjaga teritori menatapnya, "Boleh aku melihat lambangnya?"

Baekhyun berbalik, melepaskan syalnya agar ia bisa melihat lambang phoenix yang membara di tengkuknya. Ia mendengar gumaman penjaga itu sebelum ia diperbolehkan untuk masuk.

"Ah," Baekhyun berbalik, "Bisakah kau tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu?"

"A—Apa? Mengapa?"

"Hanya, tolong jangan beritahu dia."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan membungkuk, "Kumohon."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Perlu beberapa saat baginya sebelum menemukan club malam dimana Chanyeol bekerja. Baekhyun menaruh kopernya di antara kaki dan kemudian mencocokkan alamat yang diberikan Sehun padanya dengan palang di bawah papan nama club yang ada di hadapannya.

Ini alamat yang benar. Disinilah Chanyeol bekerja setiap hari. Baekhyun membulatkan tekadnya untuk menuruni tangga dan masuk ke pintu utama namun menyesalinya saat itu juga.

Dia adalah omega, omega lelaki yang pergi meyakinkan alphanya untuk meninggalkan seluruh pandangan sampahnya pada ikatan sepasang mate. Tapi ia lupa bahwa ; _dirinya sendirian._ Dia sendirian dan malah datang ke tempat dimana orang orang tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kiri dan kanan, yang mana atas dan bawah.

Dia memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam kandang singa.

Baekhyun segera berbalik— _setidaknya ia mencoba_ namun gagal karena terhadang orang orang lain yang memasuki club itu. Baekhyun mengernyit karena kerasnya musik, ia akhirnya menarik kopernya ke bangku terdekat dan duduk sambil menatap kerumunan.

Ia berharap dapat menemukan Alpha yang ia cari.

Namun nyatanya sia-sia, sejauh maniknya yang hitam legam menjelajah, yang bisa ia dapatkan hanyalah puluhan orang yang cegukan oleh alkohol dan berdansa. Ia tidak bisa menemukan paras maupun punggung tegap cinta masa kecilnya itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menunduk, menaruh jemarinya di atas paha dan memilinnya perlahan.

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

"Hey,"

Baekhyun tersentak, secara otomatis mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang lelaki—yang sepertinya bukan seorang alpha, ia memakai jas yang manis di tubuh rampingnya dan wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu.

"H—Halo.." Baekhyun mencicit kikuk, ia berdiri meskipun Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia harus melakukannya.

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum akan kecanggungan omega di hadapannya, "Atau mungkin, seseorang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, "A—Ah, sebenarnya aku mencari Park Chanyeol.."

"Siapa?" Lelaki di hadapannya mengernyit, "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah dengar. Siapa yang kau bilang?"

"Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya, "Terakhir kali, dia disini sebagai rapper.."

"Oh, Chanyeollie?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya karena tambahan akrab yang tersemat di belakang nama Chanyeol saat lelaki asing itu menyebut namanya, "Aku kenal dia! Aku akan memanggilnya untukmu, darling."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membungkuk. Tidak lupa berterimakasih atas kebaikan hati lelaki itu tapi tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak penasaran siapa lelaki itu sehingga dapat memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan yang seakrab itu. Ia menggeleng dan duduk kembali, pandangannya mengedar sekali lagi dan terhenti pada satu titik.

Park Chanyeol.

Ia masih begitu tinggi, tampan, mempesona, dan memabukkan— _seluruh_ _aroma yang ada pada tubuhnya_. Baekhyun merasa tulang tulangnya lepas saat Chanyeol berjalan lebih dekat padanya dengan senyum secerah bunga matahari. Omega itu segera berdiri ketika Chanyeol sampai ke hadapannya, menatapnya terkejut bercampur ketidak-percayaan.

"Kau benar benar Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik omega itu ke pelukannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap, tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk sambutan yang tiba tiba. Namun, ia balas melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan mendengar omega dalam jiwanya mendengkur nyaman.

 ** _Ia berada di lengan alphanya._**

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," Chanyeol mengakui, "Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

"Sehun memberiku alamat dan aku berpikir aku harus menemuimu."

"Aku sangat senang, Baekhyun. Tapi tidak baik bagimu untuk berkeliaran tanpa satu pun kawanan _pack_ -mu."

Baekhyun perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah si Alpha tampan, ia bahkan terlalu terburu-buru sehingga melupakan kemungkinan Chanyeol yang marah karena mendatanginya tiba tiba seperti ini.

"A—Apa kau marah?" Cicitnya kecil.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku sangat senang." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mempererat pelukannya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka."

Baekhyun tersipu—Ia jelas tahu omega dalam jiwanya meraung senang. Tapi Baekhyun segera tersadar, ia menatap Chanyeol lalu melepaskan pelukannya, membuat alpha itu kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, menyusun kata kata yang sudah ia siapkan di kerongkongan.

"Aku kesini untuk bekerja," Katanya lantang kemudian, "Apakah kau bisa mengenalkanku pada managernya?"

"A—Apa?!" Chanyeol terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Byun Baekhyun, teman masa kecilnya yang bahkan ketakutan melihat seekor cacing menggeliat, tiba tiba ingin bekerja di tempat penuh bahaya seperti ini. _Apa yang sedang anak ini pikirkan?_ Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati.

"Baek, ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bekerja—"

"—Tapi kau boleh?" Baekhyun memotongnya.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, "Karena aku alpha, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Tapi kau berbeda, kau omega. Kau omega kesayanganku yang rapuh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja di tempat seperti ini."

Baekhyun merona, merutuk perasaannya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi dengan keadaan.

"T—Tapi aku ingin." Baekhyun berbisik, "Aku ingin bersama denganmu selama yang aku bisa."— _sebelum kau tahu bahwa aku adalah mate-mu dan meninggalkanku seperti sampah._

Baekhyun menunduk, mendengar debaran jantungnya yang keras. Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun selama beberapa saat, tapi Baekhyun dapat mendengar ia menghela nafasnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti." Alpha itu memutuskan, melirik koper yang ada disamping omega mungil, "Apa kau kabur dari teritori?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng, "yah mengantarku ke sini..."

"Baiklah, pertama tama, ayo kita pergi."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol bingung dan di balas oleh tatapan Alpha itu yang menusuk tepat pada kedua maniknya.

"Terlalu banyak orang gila disini sehingga kau tidak akan aman." Chanyeol menjelaskan, meraih lengannya dan menuntunnya untuk naik ke tangga menuju pintu keluar, "Aku harus menjagamu di tempat yang teraman."

Baekhyun tersipu. Ia sempat terbuai dengan kata kata Chanyeol yang menggelitik hingga jiwanya namun dengan cepat terhantam oleh kenyataan.

Park Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Semua kata katanya ini bisa saja merupakan kebohongan. Mungkin di antara mereka, hanya ada kasih sayang tulus bagi Baekhyun dan rasa kasihan bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap omega mana pun berharga, ia selalu memperlakukan omega di sekitar mereka saat tingkat menengah dengan semena mena dan kasar.

 _Chanyeol adalah seorang yang tidak puas dengan hanya satu pasangan._

 _Chanyeol adalah seorang yang tidak bisa menjaga kesetiaannya._

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, menatap jalanan yang bersalju dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah malam lain di bulan Desember. Chanyeol yang menyadari salju mulai turun berhenti melangkah, melepaskan jaket serta topinya—lantas memakaikannya pada Baekhyun dan mengenggam tangannya lebih erat.

 _Chanyeol adalah seorang yang tidak peduli dengan omega._

Dan kenyataan terbesar yang harus diterima Baekhyun adalah ;

"Terima kasih."

 _Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mencintai siapa pun, termasuk dirinya._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Malam hari di apartemen Chanyeol seharusnya dingin, karena udara memang begitu membekukan dan tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Tapi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dari alpha itu, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada dalam suatu kehangatakan yang bahkan tidak dapat ia deskripsi dengan kata kata. Baekhyun mengingat kemudian ; bahwa dahulu, Chanyeol juga selalu memeluk dirinya seerat ini. Tidak peduli bahkan jika cuacanya tidak dingin, omega itu akan selalu berakhir di pelukan alpha tinggi yang kini menjelma menjadi orang yang paling dicintai para wanita.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah, "Kau dingin?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tertawa, "Kau lebih tinggi dari dua tahun lalu. Lalu, dari mana asalnya semua otot ini?"— _yang lebih mungil menyentuh malu malu bisep Chanyeol yang terlihat karena alpha itu tidak memakai satu pun atasan._

Chanyeol bergumam sebentar, seperti menyenandungkan sesuatu. Ia meraih pinggang mungil milik sahabatnya dan merangkulnya posesif. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik perpotongan leher sang Omega—yang mana membuat aroma manis darinya menguar, memenuhi penciumannya. Chanyeol mengangkat satu sisi dari bibirnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Karena aku perlu melindungimu. Itulah sebabnya aku harus menjadi kuat."

Omega dalam jiwanya terpekur senang, ia mengetahuinya. Tapi, sisi lain dalam dirinya seperti menghantam ulu hatinya, seakan mencoba mengingatkannya bahwa semua yang di lakukan Chanyeol adalah belas kasihan. Jika pun bukan, lelaki itu tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seseorang yang bisa di cintai. Chanyeol akan selalu memandangnya sebagai adik kecil yang manis.

 _Seorang adik._

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis lalu mendekap pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Chanyeol.." Panggilnya, "Kau.., tidak akan meninggalkan aku, 'kan?"

Lelaki tampan itu tertawa kecil, lantas menjawab mantap ;

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan seorang yang manis sepertimu?"

Bisiknya, disertai kecupan dalam di kedua pipinya.

Jantung yang lebih mungil berdegup keras. Mungkin, jika Chanyeol mendekat lagi padanya, ia akan mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Pipinya seperti membara dan ia yakin sekarang telah sepenuhnya merah.

"Jangan malu seperti itu," Chanyeol menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun dan mengigitnya kecil— _gemas_ , "Kau ini, seperti baru pertama kali mendengar pujian seperti itu saja."—Sambungnya dengan tawa renyah.

Pujian itu boleh jadi bukan yang pertama di dengar oleh Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana kata kata itu terucap dan membuatnya merasa dicintai, membuatnya penuh dalam rasa bahagia yang memenuhi tenggorokan terdengar seperti kali pertama ia mendengarnya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku akan menjagamu."

Baekhyun menurut, jatuh terlelap setelah Chanyeol mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke balik punggungnya—mengelus disitu dengan lembut. Sebuah lullaby mengalun indah dari bibir yang selama ini terbiasa dengan umpatan dan kata kata kasar, dan sebuah dengkuran halus menjadi pengisi suasana diantara mereka ketika langit mulai menutup sinarnya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Omega itu terbangun setelah aroma makanan membuat perutnya meraung lapar.

Maniknya yang hitam pekat secara otomatis tertarik pada jam yang melekat di dinding, yang mana menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Ia mengusap kedua matanya sebentar, memeriksa anda di belakang lehernya yang sepertinya tidak sempat terlihat oleh Chanyeol sebelum bangkit dari kasur yang telah kosong, melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar setelah melilitkan sebuah syal ke lehernya ; dan menemukan Chanyeol di dapur dengan apron hitam yang begitu cocok pada tubuh tingginya. Alpha itu menoleh tepat saat Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar—masih dengan piyama kebesaran yang dipinjamnya dari lemari Chanyeol.

Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya? Melihat adegan seperti ini, membuatmu teringat sesuatu bukan? Seakan, mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah lama dan akan bersiap untuk sarapan. Chanyeol berdeham, mengalihkan pandangannya yang tahu tahu sudah kurang ajar mengamati kulit leher dan bahu si mungil yang terekspos berkat piyama yang melorot ke sisi bahunya. Baekhyun— _yang tentu saja belum menyadari sudah menampilkan kulit putih mulusnya pada Chanyeol_ —mengusak matanya beberapa kali sebelum memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, "Selamat pagi."

"S—Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol gelagapan, "Tidur nyenyak semalam?"

"Tidak pernah lebih nyenyak dari itu!" Omega itu terlonjak tiba tiba, "Kamarmu sangat empuk dan hangat."

"Benarkah? Baguslah jika seperti itu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, meraih bagian piyama yang melorot pada sisi bahu Omega itu dan menariknya ke atas agar menutupi bagian itu sebagaimana seharusnya. Baekhyun terkejut dan sontak wajahnya memerah—i _a bahkan tidak menyadari sedari tadi_. Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, "Hati-hati, bagaimanapun, aku ini tetap seorang alpha, kau tidak takut akan ku-klaim saat ini juga?"—Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sambil menaik turunkan alisnya main main.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan diri di samudra, "A—Aku minta maaf."

"Kumaafkan karena kau manis." Chanyeol menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut, "Kau bisa mandi terlebih dulu, sarapan akan siap dalam tiga puluh menit."

"O—Oke." Baekhyun segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan langlah besar ke kamar. Di belakangnya, Chanyeol tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki tinggi itu menoleh pada telur yang setengah matang di teflon, tersenyum sekali lagi ;

"Kau telah menjadi omega yang manis, Baekhyun."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Chanyeol, soal yang kemarin kubicarakan.. Apa kau bisa mempertimbangkannya?"

"Hm?" Alpha itu meletakkan sumpit dan mangkok yang sedang ia bereskan, "Yang mana?"

"Anu, soal aku bekerja di tempatmu—"

Wajahnya sontak menggelap.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah bekerja disana." Balasnya dingin sambil berjalan ke arah pencucian piring. Baekhyun mengikutinya ragu ragu dan akhirnya ikut mencuci piring itu bersama tanpa suara. Jika Chanyeol marah semua akan berantakan. Lelaki itu pasti akan membencinya dan—

 _Intinya, Baekhyun memilih diam._

Chanyeol melirik omega itu yang mengusap mangkok dengan lemas, mencuri pandang kemudian pada paras seriusnya yang bahkan masih terlihat manis. Pandangannya turun pada bibir ranumnya yang memerah dan sedikit terbuka—

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh "—Tukas Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, "Apa karena aku omega? Kurasa banyak juga omega di dalam club mu itu—"

"Tetapi mereka tidak memiliki wajah dan bibir sepertimu, kau mengerti?" Chanyeol mendengus, meletakkan cucian terakhir yang terbilas bersih di samping badannya, "Kau tidak boleh bekerja di tempat berbahaya seperti itu—"

".. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu.." Omega di sampingnya menunduk sehingga surai hitam eboninya terjatuh, memilin jemarinya yang lentik.

Chanyeol terdiam. Menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian meraih bahu mungil milik Baekhyun dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Baekhyun terlonjak namun segera menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman pada tubuh Chanyeol yang kokoh, membiarkan Chanyeol meletakkan wajahnya pada pucuk rambutnya dan meengendus aroma shampo yang menguar dari tiap surai tersebut ;

"Jangan, ya?" Alpha itu membujuk, "Aku mengerti jika kau ingin dekat denganku tapi tidak jika itu akan membahayakan dirimu."

Baekhyun mengigit bagian dalam mulutnya ragu, "T—Tapi—"

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada pemilik toko kopi di seberang apartemen." Chanyeol memutuskan dengan cepat, "Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja setiap hari."

"Chan—"

"Kalau kau tidak bekerja, kau bisa datang." Chanyeol menambahkan walau dengan sedikit khawatir, "Hanya jika kau berjanji akan berada di ruanganku saja."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan binar senang, "Sungguh? Aku boleh bersamamu saat hari liburku?"

"Ya, sungguh." Chanyeol terkekeh saat bibir itu mengulas senyum lebar, tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup dalam dalam kening Omega yang mendongak padanya itu ;

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat dan Alpha itu tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Hanya saja, Baekhyun, mengapa kau memakai syal di rumah?" Chanyeol menyentuh ujung syal yang Baekhyun lilitkan di lehernya, "Apa kau merasa kedinginan?"

Baekhyun mencegah jemari Chanyeol yang akan melonggarkan lilitan itu dan segera menarik dirinya menjauh, Chanyeol mengernyit akan perubahan sikap lelaki mungil itu tapi tetap menunggu omega itu untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"U—Um, tidak dingin, sungguh."

"Tapi kau—"

"Ini trend di teritoriku belakangan ini!" Baekhyun berkilah cepat dengan tawa kaku, "Aku mengikutinya dan kurasa cocok denganku."

"Oh," Chanyeol bergumam, "Aku tidak tahu kau menaruh perhatian pada hal hal semacam itu—"

"Aku perlu memperhatikannya agar kelak alpha yang akan menjadi mate-ku bangga padaku." Baekhyun tersenyum getir, memainkan ujung syalnya yang menjuntai di samping bahu, "K—Kalau begitu, A—Aku akan pergi ke kamar dulu."

Ia segera berbalik, melewatkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecut di balik punggungnya.

"Alpha yang kelak menjadi mate-mu, huh..." Ucapnya sebelum mematikan keran air yang terbuka kecil.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun terpesona pada interior kedai kopi kecil itu sehingga tak sadar Chanyeol menatapnya dalam sedari tadi.

Pemilik toko ini adalah seorang beta manis bernama Xiumin. Ia sangat ramah dan tampaknya lembut sekali. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi mengingatnya, ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bisa tinggal di tempat Chanyeol. Sejauh ini, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah membuat Chanyeol menarik kembali pandangannya tentang komitmen dua tahun lalu—

"Baek, apa kau menyukai tempatnya?"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol meraihnya ke dalam rangkulan hangat, "A—Ah, ini tempat yang hangat.." ujarnya kikuk.

Xiumin menatap mereka berdua dari halik meja barista, memicing. Terlebih saat Chanyeol memeluk omega itu dan membisikkan kata kata yang tidak dapat ia dengar.

Beta dewasa itu menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian ketika keduanya sampai di depan konter miliknya untuk memesan segelas kopi. Ketika Baekhyun pergi untuk duduk di salah satu meja, Xiumin segera mencegat lengan Chanyeol yang akan menyusul si omega mungil.

"Apa kalian—?" Xiumin menaikkan alisnya tinggi tinggi., menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa penasaran.

Alpha itu terkejut beberapa saat sebelum tertawa kecil, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Dia hanya—"

"Dia mate-mu?"

"Bukan, dia—"

"—apa dia adalah _**orang itu**_?"

"Bukan, oke. Dengarkan aku, dia hanya sahabatku dari kawanan Wu."

Beta itu melemaskan pandangannya dan meletakkan cangkir antiknya ke meja, "Oh," Ucapnya seakan ia kecewa. Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat reaksi lelaki itu sebelum menepuk bahunya, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun untuk menemaninya kemudian. Ketika ia duduk disana, omega itu sedang memandangi satu persatu jemarinya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kopi kita akan segera tiba." Chanyeol berkata, meraih ujung kelingking Baekhyun dan memilinnya lembut, "Xiumin Hyung membuat kopi terbaik di wilayah kami."

"KangIn-Hyung juga sangat senang meracik kopi," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Ayah akan sangat senang jika meminum kopi buatannya."

Melihat sinar dalam manik itu meredup, Chanyeol berdehem pelan dan hati-hati bertanya ;

".. Kau merindukan rumah?"

"Bagaimana tidak?" Baekhyun terkekeh, menatap lekat jemarinya yang kini berada dalam tangkupan telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa pulang lebih dahulu." Tukasnya, membuat Chanyeol tersentak sedikit.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan.." Baekhyun melanjutkan, perlahan melepaskan jemarinya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Karena malam ini aku belum bekerja, bolehlah aku pergi bersamamu?" Omega mungil itu muncul di balik pintu lemari saat Chanyeol tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan hoodie panjang yang menyentuh lututnya. Omega itu sudah tampil manis dengan topi musim dingin di pucuk surai hitam pekatnya juga dengan sweater biru cerah kebesaran yang mencapai pahanya, dan syal berwarna putih gading di leher putihnya yang jenjang. Chanyeol menoleh sedikit pada omega itu sebelum menutul pintu lemarinya, memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dan akhirnya ia menghela nafas ;

"Berjanji padaku bahwa kau hanya akan berada di ruanganku."

"Janji!" Baekhyun dengan cepat mengacungkan kelingkingnya yang sebenarnya tenggelam akibat sweaternya yang kebesaran, "Aku berjanji!"

Alpha itu masih menatapnya ragu, namun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya. Membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian di apartemennya bukan pilihan baik juga, lagi pula. Tepat saat ia akan keluar dari kamar sang dominan, Baekhyun tertarik ke belakang dan menemukan Chanyeol sebagai pelakunya.

"Pakai ini," Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah hoodie dari lemarinya, "Jangan kedinginan."

Baekhyun tidak menolak, ia meraihnya segera dan memakainya sembari tersenyum— _apalagi saat aroma kuat khas sang Alpha menguar kuat dan memorak-porandakan penciumannya_. Chanyeol membenahi letak topinya beberapa kali juga kerah lebar dari swaternya. Akhirnya, malam itu mereka keluar dari apartemen yang hangat dengan gandengan tangan sepanjang jalan.

"Kau tidak boleh menerima minuman apapun selain dariku, begitu juga dengan makanan. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, "Aku hanya akan menunggu di ruanganmu dan tidak akan menerima apapun dari siapa pun selain dirimu."

"Anak baik," Alpha itu tersenyum lebar, "Kau omega yang sangat baik."

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras sementara omega dalam dirinya meraung senang. Ia bahkan merasa seolah Chanyeol tengah memeluknya sekarang berkat keberadaan hoodie yang melingkupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Alpha itu tersenyum simpul melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun yang merona dan memilih menautkan jemari mereka lebih erat dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Dan, disinilah mereka ; di depan palang warna warni dari club yang setiap malam Chanyeol datangi. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga yang curam dan berlapiskan salju serta membukakan pintu. Menatap garang pada siapa pun yang melirik omega di belakang punggungnya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli, berusaha mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol yang— _bagaimanapun, besar_. Akhirnya, mereka sampai pada ruangan khusus untuknya dan Chanyeol segera menyuruhnya duduk di sofa berwarna gading yang empuk.

"Aku harus pergi ke panggung sebentar lagi." Chanyeol melirik pergelangan tangannya, "Ada seorang temanku yang akan menemanimu, kau berbincanglah dengan dia dan aku akan kembali segera."

"Oke, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, menjulurkan jemari jemarinya untuk menghapus beberapa peluh yang ada di dahi Chanyeol. Tindakan itu sangat refleks, biarpun sangat intim pula. Nyatanya, begitu sentuhan pertama jemari Omega itu sampai di dahinya, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan menolak memompa lagi.

"K—Kau tidak perlu—"

"Sebentar saja," Omega itu bersikeras, terakhir mengusap kening Alpha di hadapannya sebelum tersadar pada jarak apa sekarang mereka berada.

Baekhyun berjinjit di hadapan lelaki jakung itu sementara— _ia melihat wajah alpha itu merah padam_. Omega mungil itu terkejut dan menarik tubuhnya segera, yang mana secara tidak sengaja membuat tubuhnya limbung ke belakang—

"Baek, hati-hati!"—Untungnya Chanyeol punya refleks yang cukup bagus.

"A—Ah, T—Terima kasih.."

"A—Aku akan keluar sekarang,"

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja."

Chanyeol berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan, bersamaan dengan seorang omega lain yang masuk sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan kanan. Baekhyun sempat terkejut namun segera ingat bahwa Chanyeol meminta seorang temannya untuk menemani dirinya—jadi, teman yang ia maksud adalah orang yang ia temui di kali pertama ia berada disini. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung saat orang itu duduk di hadapannya dengan kaki yang tersilang, menatapnya intens.

"Halo!" Ujarnya dengan nada cekikik saat mengangkat tangannya ke udara, "Kau Baekhyun, bukan? Aku dengar banyak tentangmu dari Chanyeol!"

"H—Halo." Balas Baekhyun kikuk.

"Kau darling yang manis," Omega di hadapannya tersenyum gemas, "Berapa usiamu?"

"A—Aku tujuh belas."

"Ow, kau muda sekali." Yang lebih ceria diantara mereka bergumam, "Apa kau sudah mendapat heat pertamamu?"

"Hah? A—A—Apa? A—An—Anu—"

Baekhyun merona di tempatnya, sedangkan omega di hadapannya terlebih dahulu tenggelam dalam tawa keras. Ia bahkan memegangi perutnya seakan akan Baekhyun baru saja melontarkan lelucon paling lucu dari yang pernah di dengarnya belasan tahun belakangan. Baekhyun mengerjap dan entah mengapa, _merasa begitu malu._

"Astaga, kau ini pemalu sekali. Tidak apa, aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk menjelaskannya.. Hm, omong omong, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan."

"Halo, Luhan-Hyung."

"Darling yang pintar," Omega itu menjentikkan jarinya senang saat panggilan ' _Hyung_ ' terucap dari belah bibir ranum tersebut, "Kau dan Chanyeol tinggal dalam satu apartemen, ya?"

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali, "Ehm—Apakah itu salah?"

"Oh, tidak tidak. Darling, aku hanya bertanya." Luhan tertawa lagi, sekarang ia memilih untuk merapikan kulu kuku tajamnya dengan alat di sofa sebrang, "Chanyeol pasti sangat menyukaimu hingga membiarkanmu tinggal."

"Mungkin tidak seperti itu.."

Luhan melirik omega manis yang terduduk di hadapannya, "Mengapa?"

"Mungkin Chanyeol hanya kasihan karena aku tidak punya siapa pun untuk dimintai bantuan disini.." Gumam omega itu pelan.

"Tapi darling, kau tetap istimewa. Jika sekarang aku kehilangan pekerjaan dan apartemenmu, aku belum tentu akan dibiarkan masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol." Luhan terkekeh, "Lagi pula, kata siapa kau tidak punya siapa pun? Sekarang, kau punya aku."

Baekhyun mengerjap, "K—Kau?"

"Ah, aku terlihat tidak bisa diandalkan, bukan?" Luhan meringis, "Tapi tenang, aku punya tiga belas buku tabungan bank yang semua atas namaku sendiri. Isinya berjuta juta won dan kau bisa mengambil salah satu kartuku di dompet dan bersenang senang—"

"—Aku tidak akan melakukan hal hal seperti itu," Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, "Mengapa aku harus bersenang senang dengan hasil kerja kerasmu?"

Luhan terdiam, menatap Baekhyun terkejut sebelum menerjangnya dengan pelukan ;

"Astaga, Darling. Chanyeol memang benar, kau sangat manis dan baik hati." Luhan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Tapi sungguh, jika kau ingin bersenang senang, kapanpun hubungi aku dan aku akan mengenalkanmu pada setiap surga dunia yang ada di muka bumi."

"Terima kasih, Luhan-Hyung."

"Simpan rasa terima kasihmu," Luhan tersenyum penuh, "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih atas kebaikan yang pantas kau dapatkan."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Luhan mengenalkannya dengan beberapa teman Chanyeol yang lain, Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa begitu payah ketika ia tidak bisa mengingat nama mereka dengan benar— _tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan untuk dilupakan oleh si Mungil._ Untungnya, Luhan selalu membawa suasana yang bagus, malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain truth or dare di ruang tunggu seperti sudah kenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa begitu lelah setelah berkunjung ke suatu tempat—rasa lelah yang entah mengapa membuatnya bahagia.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil begitu ia masuk ke ruangan, menemukan Baekhyun tertidur di sofa bersama Luhan yang sedang membereskan botol botol kosong. Ia sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya— _dengan terburu buru,_ dan juga sudah mengambil honornya untuk hari ini. Ia seharusnya bisa langsung pergi ke apartemennya yang berada di ujung jalan, namun Alpha itu memilih untuk duduk di samping omega mungil yang terlelap itu.

"Sungguh," Luhan memulai saat ia selesai menaruh botol terakhir ke tempat sampah, "Senyumnya sangat indah."

"Ya." Chanyeol menyetujui, mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun pelan pelan, "Senyumnya adalah yang termanis.."—Gumamnya menambahkan.

Luhan terkekeh, "Oh, aku baru pertama kali mendengar kau memuji seseorang seperti ini."

Alpha itu hanya diam. Membiarkan Luhan melepaskan celananya kemudian—memperlihatkan bongkahan pantatnya yang bulat dan menggoda. Omega yang setengah telanjang itu mendekat pada Chanyeol, menarik lengan kokoh alpha itu agar menatap padanya dan duduk di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan, tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan sekarang," Ujarnya seakan berusaha mengingatkan. Tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum nakal, mulai meraba dada bidang alpha itu dan memberikan kecupan main main di sepanjang pelipisnya.

"Mengapa?" Luhan merengek kecil, "Aku bisa sangat sedih jika kau menolakku."

"Luhan—"

"Lupakan omega masa kecilmu," Bisiknya dengan sedukif, "Lebih baik kau puaskan aku, hm?"

Luhan pencumbu yang handal, tapi ia memilih untuk mulai dengan mengecupi rahang Chanyeol sehingga membuat Alpha itu mendongak untuk memberi akses. Luhan tersenyum miring ketika merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar dan hangat itu mulai menapak pada pinggulnya, menyentakkannya ke depan.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan membuat suasana memanas dan berhasil membuat gairah Alpha iu tersulut. Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dengan cumbuan basah, sebelum Chanyeol meloloskan celana dalamnya tanpa membuatnya terjatuh.

"Jangan berisik," Chanyeol memperingatkan ketika Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan desahan, "Aku tidak ingin dia terbangun."

"Kenapa?" Luhan mengerling, "Kau takut.. Dia akhirnya melihat langsung tingkahmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam seolah tidak memiliki pembelaan, mengangkat pinggul Luhan dan mengentakkan miliknya masuk. Omega itu tersentak dan mendongak, mengeluarkan erangan tanpa suara. Ia diam diam melirik pada omega lain yang tertidur di samping mereka, entah mengapa merasa bersalah.

"Setubuhi aku, Chanyeol."

—Tapi Luhan tidak membiarkan rasa bersalah itu tinggal lebih lama, karena dalam kehidupannya, _dirinya lah yang utama._

Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kendali, membuat Luhan mengerang lebih keras tanpa menyadari omega lain di sisi mereka sedari tadi telah terbangun. Baekhyun menatap alpha yang tengah bercumbu tepat di sampingnya itu dengan sendu sebelum berbalik, membiarkan punggung kecilnya membelakangi dua orang yang sedang berbagi cumbu dengan dalih seakan dia tidak mendengar maupun melihat apa apa— _yang mana sebenarnya, ia menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di ujung maniknya_. Bahkan lambang di tengkuknya kini membakar dirinya dari dalam, seakan mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya memang telah jatuh kedapa seorang alpha yang menikam sebilah belati ke dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya untuk yang terakhir kali, berbisik pelan bahwa ia baik baik saja. Walaupun jiwa omega dalam tubuhnya pun telah terduduk dengan genangan hati yang pecah.

 ** _Patah hati memang rasa yang paling menyakitkan._**

Lantas, bagaimana dengan tekadnya untuk merubah komitmen sampah alpha di sampingnya ini? Jika hanya dengan melihatnya bercumbu dan bercinta dengan omega lain telah membuatnya berdarah, bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup tinggal bersamanya dan menyakinkannya untuk tidak membagi kasih yang seharusnya hanya miliknya dengan omega omega lain?

 _Apakah dirinya akan sanggup untuk, menahan seluruh pisau dan keji yang akan Chanyeol lemparkan kepadanya..?_

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Coba suasana baru akutuh, hehe.

 _(yang udah ngira Luhan adalah protagonis, selamat, anda kena tipu *wink)_

 **Next? Leave your review below, please.**


	2. Bagian Dua

**Omega's Alpha**

 **Bagian Dua**

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun terlelap dan memimpikan sesuatu.**_

Jauh sebelum itu, sebelum usianya adalah lima belas, Chanyeol _merupakan alpha terbaik yang pernah ia temui selain ayahnya._

Walaupun dia adalah alpha dengan darah murni— _ **seorang alpha yang lahir dari pernikahan alpha pria dan alpha wanita**_ , Chanyeol tetap sangat menyayangi dirinya yang secara _hierarki_ berada jauh di bawah kedudukan Chanyeol. Dominan itu juga jarang untuk memaksanya melakukan sesuatu, tidak memberitahunya apa yang harus omega itu lakukan atau tidak lakukan padanya.

Sejak kecil, keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol memang dekat. Mungkin karena faktor Kris dan Siwon yang mendirikan bisnis bersama-sama—biarpun Kris memilih undur diri dari jabatannya untuk sepenuh hati mengurus anggota _pack_. Chanyeol selalu menemaninya sejak kecil, karena dirinya sebelum bertemu Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal yang kesepian. Perlahan, entah sejak kapan, hidup Chanyeol menjadi hidupnya juga. Kemanapun alpha itu pergi, Baekhyun selalu memastikan untuk ikut bersamanya. Dimanapun dia berada, apapun yang dia lakukan, semua menjadikan Baekhyun memiliki rutinitas nyaris sama persis dengannya.

Hingga saat dimana alpha itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia baru ; teritori baru dimana dia akan memulai hidupnya sendiri sebagai alpha yang dewasa. Baekhyun tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana rasanya melepas Chanyeol saat itu, yang ia tahu, dirinya hanyalah seorang berusia empat belas yang kala itu dihadapkan oleh ketakutan terbesarnya ; ditinggalkan.

 _"Kau harus berjanji untuk menulis surat..," Pinta si mungil dengan suara parau, "Kunjungi aku setiap hari liburmu juga.."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum geli, mengusap air mata yang deras terlihat di kedua pipi omega kesayangannya._

 _"Aku janji, Baekhyun. Jangan menangis, hm?"_

Janji. _Janji yang mungkin tak pernah alpha itu tepati_. Baekhyun menunggu setiap waktu, musim panas, semi, gugur, dingin ; kembali menjadi musim panas lagi. Setahun terlewati sia-sia seperti uap kopi yang terembus angin. Figure alpha kesayangannya itu hilang dari dunianya yang menjadi senyap. Omega kecilnya yang haus kasih sayang memberontak di dalam dirinya ; **_Kau harus menemui dia!_** Desak jiwa di dalam dirinya.

Entahlah, Baekhyun-pun menyebrang tanpa diketahui siapapun. Menuju dunia baru yang Chanyeol tinggali. Menggunakan alibi mencari keluarganya pada penjaga dan baru menyadari ia tidak memiliki alamat dimana Chanyeol tinggal. Untungnya, bar dimana saat itu Chanyeol bekerja tidak terlalu jauh dari perbatasan, Chanyeol menemukannya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam bar-nya.

Ia masih jelas mengingat apa yang alpha itu bicarakan dengannya hari itu.

 _"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti," Chanyeol menaruh segelas air hangat ke depan si omega, "Bagaimana bisa kau pergi sendirian seperti ini?"_

 _".. Aku sangat rindu padamu," Cicitnya kecil, terendam oleh mulut gelas yang ia kulum. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar sebelum meraih jemari Baekhyun ke dalam genggamannya,_

 _"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, kau bisa terluka." Ujarnya, sedikit mengeluarkan auranya yang mendominasi agar Baekhyun mengerti bahwa dia sangat khawatir, "Dan, daripada kesini sendirian, kau bisa pergi bersama Sehun. Atau Kai. Keduanya juga boleh. Jangan pergi kemanapun sendirian, bagaimana kalau tadi kau tersesat dan tidak bertemu denganku? Atau kau terjatuh—"_

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh saat suara ringan itu memasuki pendengarannya. Chanyeol juga, bedanya, ia segera memeluk pemilik suara tersebut yang ternyata merupakan seorang beta wanita dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir demi memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Baekhyun tertegun, nyaris seakan ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat ; Chanyeol mendekap pinggang si beta dengan posesif dan berbisik betapa alpha itu merindukannya, dibalas oleh pekikan manja si gadis ketika Chanyeol mencuri kecupan di pelipisnya._

 _".. Chan—yeol?" Baekhyun berbisik lirih, namun tampaknya ia terlalu sibuk untuk bisa mendengar. Pandang omega itu kemudian mengarah ke meja, dimana jemarinya yang sebelumnya hangat di genggaman Chanyeol dilepaskan begitu saja._

 _".. Aku kemari juga untuk sebuah pelukan.." Ia bergumam, pelan sekali. Melirik iri pada beta wanita itu yang melingkarkan lengannya nyaman ke pinggang sang alpha. Pembicaraan manis mereka yang entah mengapa membuatnya muak, Baekhyun membencinya. Seketika teringat bahwa dahulu, Chanyeol juga pernah berjanji ia tidak akan memeluk seorang lain selain dirinya. Lantas, sesuatu dari hatinya terbakar oleh rasa cemburu yang panas, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memisahkan mereka berdua ; menahan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga._

 _"Jangan memeluknya sesuka hatimu!" Baekhyun berujar marah diantara mereka berdua, menatap si beta dengan nyalang. Wanita yang sepertinya bahkan lebih tua dari Chanyeol itu terkejut, mengangkat alis ; "Siapa kau, Omega menjijikkan?!"_

 _Baekhyun tersentak, tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu. Secara naluri, ia mundur ke belakang sehingga punggungnya bertemu dengan dada Chanyeol—yang kini menggenggam tangannya, menariknya untuk mundur ke belakang. Baekhyun menurut, bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol yang kokoh. Hatinya berdenyut sakit karena baru saja dihina di depan orang yang ia cintai, tapi ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh._

 _"Hyo, dia temanku dan—"_

 _"Teman? Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak akan berhubungan dengan omega-omega menjijikkan!"_

 _"Ini bukan seperti itu, dengarkan aku."_

 _"Apa?! Kau ingin bilang bahwa kau diam diam bersama omega ini 'kan?!"_

 _"Berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak tertarik dengan omega! Tidak dia, tidak omega manapun!"_

 ** _Deg._**

 _"Aku dan dia tidak punya hubungan apapun, kurasa dia hanya terkejut karena aku tidak memberitahunya bahwa aku punya kekasih—"_

 _Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap alpha itu tidak mengerti. Tapi sepanjang ia menatap, seluruh dunianya terasa hening. Seakan, seseorang telah menutup telinganya untuk tidak mendengar sesuatu. Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar sebelumnya, ternyata Chanyeol tidak begitu menyukai dirinya sebagaimana ia menyukai Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian, menarik dirinya menjauh untuk duduk di tempat dimana sebelumnya ia duduk—sementara dunianya masih hening, hanya terdengar patah patah tangisan sesuatu. Di dalam dirinya, jauh di dalam retakan jiwanya. Sesuatu yang merintih, sesuatu yang hancur. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa omega-nya bisa terluka, padahal Chanyeol **bukanlah** miliknya. Apa yang salah dengan alpha itu pergi untuk bersama yang lain..?_

 _"Salah.." Ia perlahan bergumam, meremas jemarinya, "S—Seharusnya.. Ia bersamaku..."_

 ** _.. Itu milikku._**

 ** _.. Pelukan itu, dirinya, bukankah itu hanya milikku?_**

 _Baekhyun mendengar omeganya berbisik._

 _Perlu waktu lama untuk Chanyeol sebelum beta itu pergi. Ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya harus pergi bekerja dan tidak bisa menemani dia lebih lama. Alpha itu tahu Baekhyun sedari tadi menatapnya tersirat, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa omega itu sejujurnya menginginkan sebuah permintaan maaf, sebuah penarikan atas kata katanya. Alpha itu tidak akan pernah tahu, di dalam matanya yang lurus memandang, ada sepotong kecil hati yang terluka oleh perkataannya._

 _Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu._

 _"Hey, apa kau dengar aku?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depam wajah, "Ada apa?"_

 _"C—Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mendongak padanya, patah patah berujar ; "Omega seperti apa.. Yang kau inginkan nanti?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam._

 _".. Tipe favoritmu atau—" Baekhyun memilin kedua jemarinya di bawah meja, "—seseorang yang mungkin akan kau sukai.."_

 _"Uh," Alpha itu menatapnya. Entah mengapa, sorot hangatnya menghilang. Dingin tersisa disana sebagai gantinya. Baekhyun mengigil dalam tunduknya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sorot dingin semacam itu dari Chanyeol._

 _"Yah, yang jelas aku tidak akan berkencan dengan omega." Katanya tegas, nyaris seakan tidak memiliki intonasi—datar, "Beta lebih baik, atau seorang alpha wanita. Tipe favoritku? Kau tahu, yang dewasa dan liar. Aku tidak perlu seseorang yang bergantung padaku karena mereka merepotkan."_

 _Manik omega kecil berair, memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya lagi ;  
_

 _"T—Tapi bagaimana jika mate-mu adalah seorang omega..?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam untuk kedua kali, jeda terasa lebih panjang kali ini. Alpha itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang masih menunduk, memilih untuk menaruh perhatian pada konter barista di depan. Ia akhirnya tertawa keras, begitu keras sampai meruntuhkan pertahanan Baekhyun untuk tidak menangis ;_

 _"Kau naif sekali," Chanyeol, tertawa. "Memangnya jika kau memiliki seorang mate, itu artinya kau harus bersamanya sampai mati? Tidak, Baekhyun. Salah satu kekasihku adalah beta yang sudah memiliki mate, dan dia masih rela untuk bercumbu denganku dan kau tahu—sesuatu yang panas di malam Sabtu. Mate atau bukan, **apa yang penting dari itu**? Memiliki hubungan takdir seperti itu malah membuatku—"_

 _Chanyeol menjeda, menatap sendu pada si omega yang terisak pelan, namun ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan dan dengan kejam melanjutkan perkataannya ;_

 ** _"—Membuatku merasa ingin muntah."_**

 _Bagaimana rasanya patah hati? Ketika umurnya dua tahun, Baekhyun mendefinisikannya dengan rasa yang sama ketika ditolak oleh ayahnya saat ia sangat ingin berada di dalam lengan pria itu. Ketika umurnya sepuluh, mungkin rasa patah hati baginya adalah ketika Chanyeol berbohong tentang janjinya untuk menonton bersama esok hari. Tapi siapa tahu hari ini, hari dimana ia seharusnya bertemu alpha itu untuk melepas rindu, ia malah bertemu dengan rasa itu ; patah hati._

 _.. Mate, membuatnya merasa ingin muntah..?_

 _.. Tidak menyukai seseorang yang bergantung padanya.._

 _.. Apa yang penting dari menjadi sepasang mate..?_

 _Baekhyun menghapus air matanya, "A—Aku mengerti." Ia mati-matian mengigit bibirnya agar isakan tidak meluncur bebas dari sana._

Di dunia masa kecilnya yang indah, Chanyeol adalah satu satunya harta terindah yang bisa ia genggam, walau berakhir hilang dengan tak indah—sekarang tidak lagi, yang tersisa di dalam kenangannya dengan lelaki itu adalah saat ia berkata dengan terang bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan seorang omega manapun.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, menemukan dirinya berada di punggung Chanyeol alih alih bangku club tadi. Alpha itu menggendongnya sementara ia bersenandung pelan, _seakan sedang bahagia_. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi leher alpha itu dan memejamkan mata kembali.

 _.. Kau bahagia_ , bisiknya dalam hati.

Menyadari bahwa ada pergerakan disana, Chanyeol menoleh sedikit dengan senyuman ; "Kau bangun?" Tanyanya lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, masih dengan manik yang terpejam.

"Sepertinya kau dan Luhan mudah untuk akrab," Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Dia berkata kau sangat menggemaskan."

Baekhyun bergumam sebagai respon, lantas ia perlahan bertanya ;

"Apa Luhan.. Kekasihmu sekarang?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Bukan. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Hening terdengar beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun berdengung lirih, "Hanya penasaran."

 _Jadi, kau bercinta dengan siapapun. Bahkan selain kekasihmu._

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Aku mendengar kau bergumam beberapa kali disana," Alpha itu berhenti melangkah untuk membuka pintu apartemen miliknya.

"Aku menggumamkan apa?"

"Hm, namaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, "Itu karena aku memimpikan dirimu."

"Kau memang selalu memimpikan aku," Alpha itu tertawa kecil— _entah mengapa merasa bangga_ , lalu menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Pagi hari di Senin terakhir milik Desember, Chanyeol memastikan omega itu tidur dengan nyaman tanpa merasa kedinginan sebelum bangkit perlahan-lahan, lagi lagi ia bangun lebih awal daripada si mungil. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat mengecup pipi hangatnya yang sedikit ditutupi rona, berbisik lembut ; "Selamat pagi."

Tubuh jakungnya ia arahkan untuk keluar dari kamar, meletakkan cangkir putih berisikan kopi pada balkon apartemen yang terletak jauh dari tempat omega itu jatuh lelap. Manik tajamnya menelisik kerumunan di bawah, kesibukan orang orang di minggu baru sebelum natal yang membuat kota dipenuhi mobil mobil serta pejalan kaki yang berjalan saling menyilang arah. Uap yang mengepul dari cangkirnya dibiarkan bergabung dengan kabut tipis di pagi hari. Perlu ia akui, rasa rindu yang membekapnya erat erat adalah alasan tunggal mengapa ia kerap kali bangun di pagi hari seperti ini. Terlebih, rindu pada aroma tanah dimana ia dilahirkan ; dan lebih lebih, _pada omega mungil di masa kecilnya yang selalu tersenyum dengan matanya yang melengkung indah._

Tentu saja, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mengingat bahwa kini omega itu bersamanya. Ia tidak pernah memimpikan akan tiba hari dimana ia melihat lelaki itu menjadi dewasa ; walaupun wajahnya semakin manis dan jauh dari kata pendewasaan. Baekhyun masihlah si manis yang ia kenal, membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, apakah luka yang ia torehkan disana juga masih kental di hatinya?

Pikiran itu ia singkirkan segera, secepat ia menyelesaikan tegukan terakhir dari dasar cangkirnya.

Beda dengan Chanyeol, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa omega itu terbangun dengan rasa hampa di seluruh dada, menatap pada sisi kosong di samping dirinya menyadarkannya bahwa mungkin alpha itu tidak menyukai keberadaannya sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak berlama lama disini. Baekhyun tahu berpikir akan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dengan benar adalah cara yang buruk untuk memulai hari, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berpura pura bahwa bayangan alpha yang bercumbu dengan omega lain telah menghilang dari pikirannya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Xiumin-Hyung bilang aku bisa pergi kerja di jam sembilan," Baekhyun menguyah roti lapis yang Chanyeol berikan, "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Chanyeol berujar, menyapu remah roti yang ada di sudut bibir merah itu, "Tidak usah terburu-buru, toko-nya hanya di seberang apartemen."

"Aku ingin memberi kesan yang baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu saat jam kerjamu selesai, apa kau ingin makan siang bersamaku juga?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap alpha di seberang meja dengan sedikit sinar di matanya ; "Apakah aku boleh?"

"Tentu," Senyum lembut lagi lagi terpatri disana, "Aku akan menjemputmu saat itu juga, kalau begitu. "

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengulum senyum, menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhir roti miliknya dan bangkit. Ia merapikan mantel dari remahan roti sebelum menatap Chanyeol, "Ayo!"

Alpha itu tertawa, omega kecil yang begitu bersemangat tampak sangat menggemaskan. Mereka turun bersama ke lobby, bergandengan ke depan jalan. Orang orang yang melihat mungkin saja berasumsi bebas bahwa mereka adalah sepasang mate yang lama bersama ; sayangnya walau kenyataan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, Baekhyun sadar hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah di depan pintu toko, membenahi topi dan syal milik Baekhyun sekali lagi dan memeluknya erat ; "Selamat bekerja."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjinjit untuk meraih sisi pipi Chanyeol—menghadiahi alpha itu sebuah kecupan singkat sebagai rasa terima kasih sebelum berjalan cepat ke dalam toko. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas, masih berdiri diam disana biarpun sebenarnya alpha itu sangat ingin menemaninya di hari pertama ia bekerja, ia tahu Xiumin pasti akan menolaknya mati matian— _Beta itu memang sensitif dengan beberapa hal, kadang kadang_. Sehingga ia harus menahan rasa khawatirnya sendirian saat punggung kecil milik si omega berjalan menjauh darinya dan masuk ke toko.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk meletakkan rasa khawatirnya, alpha itu berjalan kembali ke apartemen untuk bersiap pergi juga.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Pesanan untuk meja tiga!"

"Meja dua ingin memesan!"

"Ambilkan gula untuk meja lima!"

"Bisakah kau bergerak lebih cepat?!" Xiumin berdecak, merebut nampan yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun. _Nah, sebenarnya nampan itu adalah pesanan yang akan ia berikan untuk meja tiga._ Baekhyun menunduk, menggumamkan maaf sementara beta itu sudah melenggang pergi untuk mengantarkan senampan kopi yang lain. Omega kecil merasa tidak nyaman dengan kesibukan ini, begitu banyak aroma yang keluar sana sini dan ia tidak pernah menyangka toko kecil seperti ini bisa memiliki pelanggan yang sangat banyak.

"Hey,"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongdae—salah satu rekan kerjanya yang merupakan seorang alpha, tersenyum lebar sembari memberikannya minuman, "Jangan sedih begitu, Xiumin-Hyung memang tidak suka membuat pelanggannya menunggu."

Baekhyun menerima kaleng soda itu dengan sebuah ucapan terima kasih, meringis kemudian ; "Tidak, kurasa memang aku tidak cukup baik untuk membantu mengantarkan mereka dengan cepat.."

"Itu wajar, pesanannya begitu banyak dan kita hanya bertiga disini." Jongdae tertawa keras, "Kalau begitu, kau jaga kasir. Aku akan menggantikanmu."

"S—Sungguh?" Baekhyun mendongak, seketika matanya berbinar-binar, "T—Tapi tugasku adalah melayani pesanan.." Seketika ia teringat, menambahkan dengan gumam sedih.

"Siapa peduli?" Alpha itu mengangkat bahu, tertawa. "Aku lebih peduli jika seorang omega pingsan disini karena melayani terlalu banyak tamu daripada tugasku yang menjaga kasir."

Baekhyun tersenyum, malu. Jongdae mengambil catatan pesanan yang ia selipkan pada papan dan tersenyum meyakinkan, "Daftar harganya otomatis, masukkan saja nama kopinya!" Seru alpha itu sebelum keluar dari konter kasir dan bergabung bersama Xiumin. Si beta tampak terganggu sedikit karena alpha itu merebut pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang sebelumnya tengah ia lakukan, tapi tertawa ketika alpha itu mendorongnya ke meja barista untuk membuat kopi baru.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli di tempatnya.

"Nona, aku mau bayar kopinya."

"E—Eh, baik." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, _mungkin ia salah mendengar_ , "Bisa kau sebutkan pesananmu?"

"Segelas americano hangat, lalu cappucino dengan whipped cream yang banyak!" Wanita itu tersenyum, "Berapa semuanya?"

"Semuanya menjadi 2700 Won, Nona." Baekhyun tersenyum, meraih sejumlah uang yang disodorkan padanya dan menyerahkan kembaliannya ; sedikit senyum, beserta struk pembelian.

"Silahkan datang kembali!"

Wanita itu melenggang pergi setelah melempar sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya, menatap kerumunan di depannya yang mengisi semua meja. Ia sangat lelah dan mengantuk, mungkin sekarang akan sangat baik apabila Chanyeol datang dan mengajaknya untuk pergi makan siang. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mungkin pergi sekarang sementara toko mereka kebanjiran tamu. Jongdae berhenti di meja kasir untuk melihat si omega dan tersenyum geli.

"Permisi, aku mau membayar."

"Ah, baik!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa bekerja bisa se-melelahkan ini.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kalian harus kembali sebelum pukul satu." Xiumin mendengus, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian Chanyeol, seperti yang kau lihat ; _kami sangat sibuk_."

Alpha itu mengerutkan kening, "Baiklah, aku akan membawanya kembali sebelum itu. Sepertinya kau harus pergi mencari seseorang lagi untuk membantumu, kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuat omega kecilku kelelahan, bukan?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti," Beta itu mendesah, "Lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang, sudah pukul dua belas."

"Oke," Alpha itu tersenyum pada Jongdae dan Xiumin, merangkul omega yang berada di sampingnya untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega begitu punggungnya menyentuh bantalan kursi, ia lalu memejamkan matanya sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dari samping dengan khawatir.

"Kau tahu, jika memang terlalu berat untukmu, aku punya kenalan lain yang bisa kukenalkan padamu," Chanyeol berujar, mengelus surai omega itu yang mana membuat di mungil mendengkur nyaman tanpa sadar, "Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Aku menyesal mengenalkanmu pada—"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, "Tidak apa, sungguh. Aku hanya belum terbiasa."

"Aku mengenalkan dia padamu bukan untuk melihatmu lelah seperti ini." Chanyeol, masih mengerutkan kening, berujar dengan nada menyesal bercampur khawatir. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, menyamankan dirinya di bangku samping pengemudi, "Tapi aku tak apa, sungguh."

"Sebenarnya gajiku lebih dari cukup untuk kita berdua—"

"Aku tidak ingin bergantung padamu." Tukas omega itu cepat, "Orang yang bergantung dengan orang yang lain adalah merepotkan, kau ingat?"

Alpha itu terbungkam. Secara mendadak mengingat percakapannya dengan omega itu dua tahun lalu— _percakapan menyakitkan yang mana membuat dia menangis_. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih dan memejamkan mata kembali, "Aku sudah sangat banyak bergantung padamu.." Gumam omega itu pelan.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengulas senyuman tipis sementara Chanyeol menyalakan mesin. Ia menggenggam setir dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain memindahkan posisi omega itu agar kepalanya dapat bersandar pada bahunya yang lebar. Baekhyun terkejut namun tidak menolak. Ia menyamankan dirinya dengan cepat di bahu kokoh alpha tersebut.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu yang khusus?" Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan toko, saat bersamaan jemarinya mengelus surai demi surai lembut omega yang menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahunya itu. Baekhyun bergumam sebentar, "Aku ingin pasta.."

"Italia? Oke." Chanyeol tersenyum geli, "Kau tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Hening terasa lama sebelum dengkuran halus mengisi di dalam mobil. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan menoleh pada si omega begitu lampu merah menyala, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping sehingga ia dapat mengecup kening Baekhyun yang terbuka akibat surainya yang berjatuhan ke samping.

"Kau benar benar tidur?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat tidak ada respon sama sekali dari yang lebih mungil. Ia akhirnya menggeleng maklum, mengambil kemudinya dan menjalankan mobil kembali.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di restoran, menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih mendengkur nyaman di bahunya. Ia menggoyangkan lengan omega itu, berbisik pelan, "Hey, kita sudah sampai."

"Eung?" Baekhyun tersentak, mengangkat kepalanya lantas mengusap matanya. Manik hitam miliknya teralihkan pada Chanyeol, secara refleks mengulas sebuah senyuman manis yang penuh. Chanyeol balas tersenyum lembut, hatinya seakan meleleh menemukan senyuman omega itu yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. _ **Hanya dirinya.**_

"Sudah sampai?"

"Ya. Ayo,"

Chanyeol keluar dari sisi mobil untuk membukakan pintu di sisi lainnya, menuntun omega itu untuk keluar.

"Perhatikan langkahmu," Peringatnya ketika Baekhyun berjalan sedikit limbung, Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk. Melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, dengan alpha itu yang kini menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Apa anda ingin memesan sekarang?"

"Ya." Alpha itu tersenyum singkat pada pelayan wanita yang membawa daftar menu begitu ia dan Baekhyun duduk di salah satu meja ; "Omega kecil di depanku ingin makan pasta siang ini, apakah kau punya rekomendasi?"

Baekhyun mendongak, merasa dia disebutkan. Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum ramah sembari mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun—yang mana ia asumsikan sebagai mate dari alpha di hadapannya ini, "Pasta Carbonara adalah menu andalan kami selama bertahun-tahun, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu, dua porsi tolong." Putusnya cepat, "Apa kalian punya gelato?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Gelato untuk satu orang, dan satu anggur. Cukup."

"Dua porsi carbonara, satu Gelato dan satu anggur. Baik, silahkan menikmati menu pembuka sebelum pesanan datang."

Baekhyun mengangga, nyaris tidak percaya Chanyeol bisa berkata dengan sepercaya diri itu. Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan karena dia adalah seorang alpha. _Yah, semua alpha di dunia bisa melakukannya._

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu yang lain?" Alpha itu menahan pelayan yang ingin pergi, bertanya pada Baekhyun. Omega kecil itu tersentak sebelum kemudian menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, itu saja cukup."

"Oke." Chanyeol tersenyum, namun maniknya yang tajam secara tidak sengaja menangkap keberadaan seorang alpha di belakang meja mereka yang menatap penuh nafsu kepada omega kecil. Chanyeol memicing, balas menatap alpha itu tajam— _yang tidak disadari oleh Baekhyun._ Baekhyun menatap alpha itu tidak mengerti ketika ia menarik dirinya untuk duduk disampingnya, "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari alpha lain di seberang meja yang mendengus kecewa. Berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah mate dari omega yang kini ia rangkul erat.

".. Tidak," Ujarnya setelah beberapa saat, "Aku hanya melihat seorang penganggu."

"Omong-omong, Chanyeol. Terima kasih telah mengenalkanku pada Xiumin-Hyung." Omega itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu. "Mereka sangat baik padaku, terutama Jongdae."

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Ah, alpha itu?"

"Ya," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Dia sangat ramah dan tampan, bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bagaimana senyuman alpha itu jatuh dari wajahnya, ia tersenyum manis sementara memikirkan Jongdae yang membantunya mencuci semua gelas tadi pagi.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Pastanya enak sekali~!"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Chanyeol tersenyum di depannya, menautkan jari-jari mereka ; "Baiklah, kau harus kembali."

"Ah, kau benar." Baekhyun terlonjak, "Jongdae akan sangat kelelahan jika bekerja sendirian."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mencari pekerjaan lain?" Chanyeol menawarkan untuk terakhir kali sebelum omega itu masuk ke toko. Baekhyun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawabnya, ia menggeleng mantap dengan cengiran kanak kanaknya ; "Tidak perlu, aku suka toko ini."

Yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas, "Oke. Selamat bekerja."

Baekhyun mengangguk, berbalik untuk berlari kecil agar ia bisa tiba di toko tepat waktu. Begitu omega kecil masuk ke dalam, ia segera berjalan menuju Jongdae untuk membantunya membawa nampan-nampan. Tindakan itu membuat Jongdae terkejut dan nyaris membuat semua nampan terjatuh, namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkap semuanya. Mereka tertawa bersama tanpa menyadari Chanyeol—yang mana mengamati omega itu dari luar, menatap Jongdae tanpa ekspresi, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menelpon seseorang ;

"Tunggu aku di apartemen. Sekarang."

 _"Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba? ... Sesuatu mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak," Alpha itu menginjak pedal gas, menggenggam kemudi erat ketika Baekhyun tersenyum lembut kepada setiap pelanggan—yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah alpha yang terpesona akan paras cantik sang omega, Chanyeol bisa mendengar bisikan mereka yang menginginkan untuk meng-klaim anak itu, sayangnya si Omega tampaknya tidak menyadari tatapan lapar yang ditunjukkan padanya.

".. Aku hanya kesal."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Bukankah ini jam pulangmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk walau ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melihatnya, "Iya. Tapi Jongdae dan Xiumin-Hyung mengajakku pergi ke—"

"Bagus." Jawaban dingin dari seberang sambungan membuat Baekhyun membeku di langkahnya, "Lagipula aku tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang. Bersenang-senanglah."

Sambungan diputuskan sepihak oleh Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di kasurnya, Luhan berada di pangkuannya dan menatapnya bingung ;

"Kau tidak boleh berkata dengan kasar padanya," Katanya, "Dan jangan memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak seperti itu! Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol mendengus, mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah melempar ponselnya ke nakas. Luhan mengerjap tidak percaya, apalagi ketika alpha itu malah mencuri cumbuan di lehernya yang terbuka. Omega itu mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol ketika ia akan meraih bibirnya, menatapnya setengah marah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ulang Luhan, "Kau tidak boleh melampiaskan kemarahanmu dengan memanggilku kesini—"

"Siapa kira aku akan begitu marah dengan melihat dia tersenyum begitu lugu kepada para bajingan yang ingin menandainya?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan, nafasnya memburu, "Mengapa dia bisa begitu nyaman tersenyum pada seseorang lain seperti itu—"

"Itu pekerjaannya." Luhan tersenyum miring, "Pekerjaannya adalah melayani, seperti aku yang disetubuhi orang orang karena itu adalah keharusan. Kau tahu dia akan bekerja untuk melayani pengunjung, mengapa kau marah?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Lucu, kau benar benar tidak bisa melupakan bahwa dia **bukan lagi** omega milikmu." Luhan terkekeh remeh, "Kelak dia akan menemukan alpha lain yang bisa menjaga hatinya baik baik, bukan tersangkut dengan alpha darah murni yang—"

"Diam."

Luhan tersentak, alpha itu menatapnya marah. Di ruangan muncul dominasi kuat darinya, dominasi miliknya yang bisa membuat omega manapun menjatuhkan lutut di hadapannya, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, bukankah kau disini untuk memuaskanku?" Ucapnya dingin. Luhan terkekeh lagi, kali ini lebih kaku. Tapi kemudian, ia menundukkan kepala sehingga bibirnya bisa mengulum kejantanan alpha itu yang bahkan tidak menegang biarpun dirinya tidak tertutupi sehelai pakaianpun.

 _Luhan memang bukanlah sumber gairahnya._

Sementara omega itu berusaha membangkitkan gairah yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, alpha itu menerawang ke luar jendela, menatap salju yang turun di minggu terakhir sebelum natal.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"C—Chanyeol, a—apakah kau marah..?" Omega itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, tidak menghentikan kakinya yang dengan cepat menuju ke apartemen Chanyeol. Tubuhnya membeku karena udara yang dingin namun omega itu tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk peduli. Satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana alpha itu menutup panggilannya begitu saja dengan nada setajam pisau yang baru diasah.

"K—Kau tidak boleh marah.." Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya, "T—Tidak, m—maafkan aku.."

Ia berlari ke ujung jalan dimana apartemen Chanyeol berada. Terburu-buru ia melangkah hingga dirinya dapat melihat pintu apartemen alpha itu. Baekhyun mengabaikan jemarinya yang terus bergetar karena suhu, ia bahkan melupakan cara untuk menarik nafas jika paru-parunya tidak memaksanya. Pintu terbuka tanpa suara dan Baekhyun segera berjalan gontai ke depan pintu kamar Chanyeol— _yang belakangan menjadi kamar mereka_. Ia mengetuk pintu segera, namun jemarinya yang kedinginan tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia berakhir dengan menaruh telapak tangannya pada kenop pintu, tanpa sengaja menekannya sehingga pintu itu terbuka ;

 **Omega itu merasakan kembali sebuah rasa yang sama seperti kemarin.  
**

Baekhyun berharap ia tidak pernah melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menyetubuhi omega lain di kamar yang ia tempati juga ; ternyata ia kedinginan sendirian, alpha itu bahkan tidak peduli akan salju yang turun habis habisan di luar sana. Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya, dan setetes air matanya jatuh begitu erangan keduanya menyapa pendengarannya. Akhirnya, Baekhyun berjalan mundur setelah menutup pintu kembali. Lututnya ia jatuhkan begitu saja pada lantai yang dingin sementara dingin itu mulai menelusup di hatinya.

"C—Chanyeol.." Lirihnya pelan, "A—Apakah kau marah padaku..?"

 _ **"Lagipula aku tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang,"**_ _ **—** ia secara tiba tiba teringat dengan nada dingin yang Chanyeol pergunakan padanya **.  
**_

Baekhyun terdiam, menarik dirinya untuk mendengar lebih jelas erangan demi erangan yang membuat ulu hatinya tercabik menjadi ratusan bagian. Betapa mudahnya Chanyeol membuat hatinya hancur bahkan dalam satu hari— _senyumnya berubah menjadi lirih_. Omega mungil itu menyerah, membiarkan dirinya terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia meremas jemarinya yang bertautan, berharap itu dapat meredakan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan tahu bagaimana omega itu terlelap sendirian di luar, menangisi dirinya, lambang yang berdenyut di tengkuknya, menangisi hidupnya. Bagaimana omega itu kemudian menyusun asanya yang putus di tengah, merajut kembali harapannya akan Chanyeol yang dirinya inginkan. Juga bagaimana omega itu tersenyum paksa, berbisik begitu pelan ; **"Kau harus terbiasa.."**

Perlu beberapa jam bagi Baekhyun untuk melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar _mereka._ Langkahnya tertatih, Baekhyun melihatnya dengan jelas dari balik sofa. Tampaknya Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena gelap yang ada, ia pergi tanpa kata setelah menekan _password_ di pintu.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap penasaran pada pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci sepenuhnya. Ia mendekat dengan langkah kecil, mengintip ke dalam. Membiarkan aroma seks menguar hebat, ** _yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat alphanya_**. Dan dia disana, terlelap dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Baekhyun mundur dan menutup pintu kembali, merosot setelah menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu. Alpha itu bahkan tidak mengingat untuk menghubunginya. _Betapa menyedihkannya ia._

Air matanya nyaris jatuh lagi, _nyaris_. Baekhyun menghapusnya bahkan sebelum itu mencapai ke pelupuknya— _ia sudah memutuskan_. Dia tidak akan menangis, tidak lagi. Jika Chanyeol bisa menyetubuhi siapapun yang dia inginkan, maka dirinya juga bisa menghentikan alpha itu—karena dirinya adalah mate-nya. Pasangannya, takdirnya.

" **Chanyeol hanyalah milikku.** "—Putusnya muktlak pada malam.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol mengerang, merasakan ototnya yang kaku karena tidur dalam posisi yang salah. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kamar dan seketika panik menyergapnya— _Baekhyun tidak ada disisinya_. Alpha itu terlonjak, terburu-buru untuk memakai bajunya dan segera membuka pintu kamar—namun gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat Baekhyun berdiri di dapur, membelakanginya. Rasa lega menyulusup ke dalam hatinya dan ia tidak membuang waktu untuk merengkuh omega itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ah," Baekhyun terkejut, menoleh ke belakang, "Selamat pagi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol bergumam pelan, mengendus aroma Baekhyun yang terasa manis di penciumannya. Namun omega itu berbalik, takut-takut menggenggam tangannya dan mendongak, "Apakah Chanyeol masih marah padaku?"

Ia teringat dengan tingkahnya semalam.

Chanyeol melembutkan pandangannya, menuntun omega itu agar memeluk dirinya. Baekhyun menurut, perlahan mengaitkan lengannya untuk melingkari pinggang Chanyeol—lantas membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang alpha itu.

"Kau tahu, kadang menjadi seorang alpha sedikit..—" Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Menyebalkan."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kami punya sejenis.. Katakanlah _insting_ , atau _perasaan_ , apapun kau menyebutnya—"

"Rasa cemburu?"

"Kurang lebih." Chanyeol mengangguk, mencuri kecupan kecil di kening omega mungil, "Dan kadang aku merasakannya bahkan pada _**orang yang tidak benar benar kumiliki**_." Chanyeol menatap nanar pada omega itu, menekan rasa sesak yang mulai membumbung di dalam dadanya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu padamu." Chanyeol mengakhiri, mempererat tautan tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik si omega dan memejamkan maniknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum diam karena mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepadanya—yang mana membuatnya senang. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi bahwa seorang alpha memang punya rasa dominasi yang tinggi pada sesuatu miliknya. Apalagi dengan Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang darah murni, Baekhyun memakluminya. Omega itu mendengkur nyaman ketika telapak tangan besar itu mengelus punggungnya, "Chanyeol, apa kita bisa sarapan sekarang? Aku harus pergi bekerja."

 **Bekerja.** Itu artinya Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan Jongdae dan tersenyum manis seperti kemarin— _Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun,_ malah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang tertutup syal.

"Tetap disisiku untuk hari ini."

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa rasa dominasi dalam dirinya atas Baekhyun **kembali** muncul dan melebihi perkiraannya, namun alpha itu memiliki beberapa alasan ; **Chanyeol merasa pantas untuk mengakui omega itu sebagai miliknya.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **[S—SPOILER?!]**

Baekhyun menduduki pangkuan Chanyeol, yang mana sebelumnya di tempati oleh Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya— _mendadak ia merasa seakan dirinya-lah pemeran pembantu di ruangan ini_. Chanyeol lebih terkejut lagi ketika Baekhyun memeluk lehernya dengan posesif—aroma manis miliknya menguar hebat.

"Chanyeol-ie, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya, begitu menggoda dan begitu liar. Omega kecil tidak menunggu respon dari sang dominan, menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir milik alpha itu. Chanyeol meluluhkan dirinya dalam lumatan yang Baekhyun mulai ; mengikuti permainan omega pencemburu di pangkuannya. Sementara lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping Omega itu untuk mencegahnya terjatuh ; yang mana terlihat seperti untuk menyatakan bahwa seseorang di pangkuannya ini adalah miliknya.

Tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang membeku di samping mereka ; tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **Dia mulai belajar untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya.**

* * *

 **THANKS TO :**

 **Squirrelbaek |** **okkyyprtw |** **imafujoshifaghag |** **partyconfetti |** **dobbydobdob |** **LovelyPark 61 |** **Fatihah Kim |** **snowpeach4 |** **restikadena90 |** **AraByun |** **byyybhh |** **beeeio |** **timsehunnie |** **n3208007 |** **dialogsenja |** **pineash |** **tutikbyun061105 |** **shirenapark |xiaobaozi |** **yeolgwi |** **ssuhoshnet |** **Jongrin88 |** **nocbnolife |** **LyWoo |** **Pungpung613 | lily kurniati 77 |** **sixtyone61 |** **kickykeklikler |** **Monikawawin13 |** **Hildads |** **hunniehan |** **byankai |** **SunshineByun |** **Real ayd |** **fufuXOXO |** **rimarizkyy |** **angelbear61 |** **baekteri |** **Guest |** **ultima |** **Allearizh |** **daeri beeyeol |** **milkybaek |** **Fujita Mari |** **Nadila276 |** **Lee26 |** **Dian Agustina Yeoja Exo-l |** **XLoey |** **cb614cb | Juni654 | BaekHill** | **HerRoyalHighness | belannr** **| Biyol32 | lolliyeol | saramiya | Guest217**

 **(manis manis banget sih review kalian, tengkyuuu~!)**

HUWEEEW~! AKU SEMANGATTT BANGET NULIS INI KARENA RESPON KALIAN KEKEKE. Maap ya kalau hurt-nya nggak dapet, soalnya aku lagi suka nulis yang manis manis tapi epepku jarang ada manis manisnya, jadi kulampiaskan saja disini. Ah ya, jadi menurut kalian.. Apakah Chanyeol juga suka sama Baekhyun? Let me know~! Dan aku udah kasih beberapa clue kenapa Chanyeol punya komitmen brengsek kayak gitu, bakal kukupas lagi sih di chapter depan. Semoga kalian sadar dikit dikit kekek. And last, Baekhyunnie udah mode menyerang tuh di chapter depan, yakin nggak mau liat hm? _*naik turunin alis*_

 **Iya tahu kok, tulisanku memang masih jauh banget dari kata 'bagus', tapi setidaknya bisa apresiasi waktuku untuk nulis ini? Thanks.  
**

 **Next? Leave your review, please.**


	3. Bagian Tiga

**Omega's Alpha**

 **Bagian ketiga.**

* * *

"Aku tidak mengenal dapurmu, jadi aku hanya membuat roti." Baekhyun tersenyum, menyodorkan sepiring roti panggang berselaikan kacang yang ia buat sebelum Chanyeol datang, "Lain kali, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu yang lebih baik, aku janji!"

Chanyeol tertular senyum manis milik si omega, ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas dan mengangguk— _mengambil janjinya_. Roti panggang yang dibuat olehnya habis dalam sekejap, mungkin karena Chanyeol terlampau lapar ; atau bisa jadi karena buatan Baekhyun yang enak. Maniknya ia arahkan pada sepasang jemari lentik milik Baekhyun yang tengah menari-nari di atas meja, membereskan ini itu. Sepertinya omega kecil sudah kenyang, Chanyeol tersenyum diam sambil menghabiskan potongan terakhirnya.

"Enak sekali, terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang, begitu bahagia. Ah, sifat submissive miliknya yang puas melihat dominan _nya_ bahagia muncul seketika begitu melihat raut di wajah Chanyeol. Alpha itu secara terang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai sarapan yang ia buat. Ketakutan Baekhyun saat memanggangnya menjadi sia-sia.

Chanyeol mencegah ketika Baekhyun akan membawa semua cucian ke bak di westafel, "Tinggalkan saja, aku akan mengerjakannya nanti."

Omega itu terhenti, memiringkan kepala ; "Ada yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Chanyeol tersenyum, membantu omega itu untuk meletakkan semua piring kotor pada bak cuci dan menariknya lembut ke kamar tamu. Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol juga turut menutup pintu, melepaskan pakaian atasnya dan berbaring di atas single-bed yang ada disana. Wajahnya sontak merona merah hingga ke telinga saat Chanyeol menepuk pahanya ; "Sedang apa kau disana? Kemarilah."

Baekhyun mundur selangkah, "T—Tapi a—anu, C—Chanyeol.. Eung—"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Huh?"

"A—Aku b—belum siap!" Omega itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, kedua pipinya panas maksimal apalagi ketika Chanyeol malah tertawa keras keras. Alpha itu terguncang di atas kasur, memegangi perutnya ; "Kau ini, memangnya aku pria tua mesum yang akan menyewamu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, menurunkan lengannya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung, "H—Habisnya kau melepas bajumu..—" Cicitnya malu malu.

"Tentu saja aku melepasnya, aku ingin tidur." Balas alpha itu ringan, sebelum menyeringai nakal, "Jadi kau bisa berpikir mesum juga, ya, Baekhyun." Godanya dengan alis yang di naik-turunkan.

Baekhyun merona malu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat matang sekarang. Chanyeol melanjutkan tawanya yang terhenti, sebelum meraih omega itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Omega itu mengalihkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol, malu merasakan tatapan intens alpha itu yang seakan menjejaki seluruh wajahnya ; "Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ia menutupi manik Chanyeol, mengerang malu.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan jemari Baekhyun dari matanya, sebagai gantinya menggenggam jemari itu, "Aku suka melihatmu."

Alpha itu tersenyum lembut, begitu lembut hingga rasanya Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam senyuman itu. Ia mengalungkan satu tangannya untuk menopang pinggang Baekhyun, mendorongnya agar semakin mendekat. Di posisi seperti ini, wajah Baekhyun yang sejajar dengan dirinya membuatnya dapat melihat belah bibir merona itu dengan lebih jelas, darah di dalam tubuhnya berdesir ketika membayangkan suatu hari nanti bibir dan paras manis itu menjadi miliknya. Lantas, ia tersentak dan menggeleng. _Tidak ada gunanya membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi._

"Apa kita akan berada di sini seharian penuh?"

Chanyeol membalas manik penasaran Baekhyun, "Tidak, kurasa. Apakah kau punya tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi disini? Kau tahu, seperti taman bermain atau semacamnya—aku bisa mengajakmu berkeliling _teritori_."

Manik omega kecil bersinar-sinar, "Aku ingin.."

"Baiklah, sebelum itu tidurlah disini bersamaku."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa..?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisik alpha itu di telinganya, memilin ujung jemari Baekhyun yang masih ada di genggaman hangatnya. Baekhyun tersipu, menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa tidur dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku ini berat, tahu." Baekhyun terkekeh sedangkan Chanyeol menggeleng tidak setuju ; "Kau lebih ringan daripada kapas."

"Tetap saja, turunkan aku." Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berbaring di samping alpha dominan, Chanyeol ikut menyusulnya kemudian. Mereka berdua bertatapan selama beberapa waktu, sebelum Chanyeol yang terlebih dahulu memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan dulu bagaimana kesalnya Xiumin jika tahu ia hari ini membolos kerja. Tidak juga Jongdae yang mungkin akan kewalahan menghadapi amarah beta itu sendirian dan menjaga kasir sekaligus— _ah, Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli._ Karena, kapan lagi ia bisa puas puas melihat wajah Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini? Chanyeol sepertinya hampir tertidur lelap sementara Baekhyun menatap setiap detil wajah itu lamat lamat.

Chanyeol memang sedari dulu memesona. Jangankan omega omega di dekatnya, alpha yang seharusnya hanya tertarik pada wanita saja bisa berbelok demi dirinya. Mungkin aroma Chanyeol yang kuat dan mendominasi menjadi salah satu alasannya. _Itulah yang kau dapatkan bila menjadi seorang alpha dengan darah murni di tubuhmu._ Baekhyun mengusakkan pipinya ke dada bidang milik Chanyeol, mendengkur anak seperti anak kucing yang meminta untuk di belai. Chanyeol terbangun sedikit dari lelapnya karena omega itu kini menyelipkan jemarinya ke leher si alpha, bermain disana.

"Jangan," Alpha itu memperingatinya, menangkap jemari Baekhyun yang ada di belakang lehernya, "Tidurlah."

"Tapi aku ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, nadanya merengek seakan tengah memohon. Chanyeol membuka mata sepenuhnya, balas menatap omega itu sebelum menggigit kecil di ujung hidung mungilnya, "Tidur kubilang."

"Huh, iya-iya." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, akhirnya menyerah dan mulai memejamkan mata. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat mengantuk, setelah semalaman berpikir tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Manik tajam milik sang dominan ikut memejam ketika tidak ada lagi suara dari yang lebih mungil.

"Selamat tidur." Bisik alpha itu pelan, menghirup aroma manis dari setiap surai Baekhyun.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ketika omega kecil terbangun, matahari mengintip malu malu dari awan. Ia meraba-raba sisi di samping dirinya, mencari keberadaan alpha itu namun tempat tidur hanya terisi dirinya seorang. Baekhyun membuka maniknya dan menatap sekeliling, lantas bergumam ;

"Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia memang sudah berada di luar kamar. Baekhyun bangkit dari kasur, berjalan pelan pelan keluar kamar. Lampu tidak dinyalakan, _apakah alpha itu pergi keluar?_ Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, memanggil sekali lagi ; "Chanyeol?"

"Oh, kau bangun." Chanyeol menoleh dari sofa ruang tengah, di tangannya terdapat majalah yang bergambarkan model model pakaian. Baekhyun mengangguk, duduk disamping alpha itu agar ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu. Jemari omega itu melingkari lengan si alpha, ikut melirik ke dalam isi majalah, "Sedang apa?"

"Menunggumu untuk terbangun," Chanyeol menutup majalahnya dan meletakkan itu di atas meja, "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajakmu berkeliling?"

"Aku akan segera berganti pakaian," Baekhyun tersenyum riang, terlonjak dan terburu-buru melangkah ke kamar. Chanyeol tersenyum geli di tempatnya, menggelengkan kepala. Dua tahun berlalu tapi anak itu masih seperti anak anak yang dipaksa untuk menjadi dewasa. Nah, Chanyeol menjadi khawatir tentang anak itu apabila ia jatuh ke tangan alpha yang salah.

Ke tangan **alpha yang lain.**

Pandangnya menggelap, bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang mengepal. Alpha di dalam dirinya menggeram, pemikiran itu menyakiti hatinya. Ia tahu dirinya _**sudah terlalu banyak** _menyukai omega itu, mungkin ia harus segera mencari cara untuk berhenti.

Atau mungkin, dirinya tidak akan bisa.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Di depan sana ada pemandian, dan beberapa langkah dari sana adalah sungai kecil." Chanyeol menunjuk ke ujung jalan, menggenggam jemari kecil Baekhyun dengan tangan satunya.

"Apa kau sering pergi ke sana, Chanyeol?" Omega kecil menatapnya penasaran, mendongak.

"Tidak terlalu," Chanyeol menjawab, "Sejujurnya aku hanya pernah pergi ke sana sekali."

"Mengapa?" Tanya omega itu lagi, "Pemandian terdengar menyenangkan.."

"Tidak akan menyenangkan jika kau pergi ke sana sendirian." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu, acuh. Omega mungil itu mengangguk paham, tiba-tiba menawarkan ; "Kalau begitu ayo pergi bersama lain kali!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak menjawab. Baekhyun menjejakkan kaki nya pada tumpukan salju, tawa riang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya yang terbuka sedikit. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, berlari menyambut salju yang ada di hadapannya. Alpha itu tersenyum tipis, ikut mendekat dan berdiri di samping yang lebih mungil.

"Apakah kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol bertanya saat omega itu sibuk membangun boneka salju di pinggir jalan yang kosong, "Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

"Aku baik," Baekhyun tersenyum, "Saljunya banyak sekali, tidak pernah turun sebanyak ini di rumahku!"

"Yah, karena teritori ini lebih mendekat ke utara.." Gumam Chanyeol, menatap intens pada jari jemari Baekhyun yang sibuk menepuk salju untuk memadatkannya. Mendadak teringat dengan tempat dimana dia tumbuh— _bersama kawanan pack dan teritori dimana ayah ibunya berada.  
_ Tiga tahun berlalu cepat dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia menginjak tanah yang hangat itu, _ia terlalu sibuk melarikan diri dari keluarganya._

Pikirannya kembali begitu manik polos milik Baekhyun menangkap maniknya,

"Ayo, aku masih punya beberapa tempat untuk ditunjukkan."—Katanya cepat, mengenggam tangan lembut itu untuk pergi dari sana. _  
_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Mereka kembali di jam makan malam.

Baekhyun tersenyum, bersenandung sambil memasukkan bahan makanan yang tadi dibelinya bersama dengan Chanyeol ke lemari dapur. Sedangkan alpha itu pergi ke kamar mereka, sepertinya berganti pakaian. Baekhyun menyisakan dua cup ramen instant di meja, sudah terlalu larut untuk memasak sesuatu yang lebih rumit. Ketika ia akan menyeduh salah satu di antaranya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian serba hitam, lengkap dengan sebuah hoodie. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersadar Chanyeol memang pergi bekerja pada malam hari, "Oh, kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya. Kunci pintunya dan tetap di rumah, oke?" Alpha itu berujar, membelakanginya untuk memakai sepatu sneakers dari raknya. Baekhyun menatapnya sebelum menatap dua cup ramen di meja, "Tidak ingin makan malam terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol berbalik, menemukan omega itu menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing yang akan dibuang. Ia tersenyum, mendekat pada si mungil dan memeluknya erat, "Tidak. Tapi aku akan kembali sebelum tengah malam, aku janji."

"Hu-um." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu. Kau juga, jangan berkeliaran di luar tanpa aku." Peringat alpha itu, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu bersamaan dengan suara pintu terkunci. Omega kecil menunduk, melanjutkan menyeduh satu cup ramen dan akan menyimpan cup satunya—namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia meraih kedua ramen itu dan menyeduhnya, memakannya sambil duduk di depan televisi yang tidak menyala.

 _Kesepian dan ditinggalkan,_ Baekhyun membenci keduanya.

Dua cup ramen habis dalam sekejap, Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bantalan sofa dan menimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Maniknya yang sedikit kecil menoleh pada jam dinding dan secara tidak sengaja ikut menangkap kehadiran potret keluarga si Alpha— _keluarga Park yang ada di dalam bingkai kecil._

Baekhyun mendekat, meneliti foto keluarga itu dengan mengangkatnya. Disana, ibu Chanyeol terduduk di kursi berwarna maroon sementara di belakangnya berdiri sang suami— _Park Siwon_. Disampingnya, Chanyeol berdiri dengan setelah hitam—menyamakan dengan anggota keluarga yang lain, dan di lengan kursi adalah kakak perempuan dari Chanyeol— _Park Yoora_. Baekhyun menatap sedih pada keluarga yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum itu ; bahkan dalam foto keluarganya sekalipun. Itu wajar, **keluarga mereka adalah darah murni**. Baik ibunya maupun ayahnya, mereka merupakan keturunan alpha yang mempunyai darah murni yang kuat. Menurun ke dua anak mereka— _Chanyeol dan Yoora_ , membawa _beban berat_ sebagai keturunan dari sepasang alpha yang di harapkan semua orang ; **kuat, mendominasi, baik dalam hal apapun, di banggakan dimanapun.**

Bukan hal baru, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana tatapan Ibu Chanyeol yang _merendahkannya_ saat ia datang berkunjung dahulu. Ataupun ayah Chanyeol yang tidak pernah memanggil dirinya dengan _'Baekhyun'_ melainkan _'Omega itu'_. Rumah Chanyeol di teritorinya dahulu selalu memiliki hawa dingin, Kris selalu melarangnya berkunjung jika Chanyeol tidak bersama dirinya.

"Huh?"

Ia pikir potret keluarga itu sudah selesai ia jelajahi, namun ternyata ia luput menyadari ada satu wanita lagi, berdiri tegap di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun meneliti wajahnya yang memiliki raut keras yang tegas, terlihat tidak begitu dewasa tapi bukan kanak-kanak. Sepertinya dia jugalah seorang alpha, terlihat dari bagaimana wajahnya terangkat tinggi seakan menunjukkan _kekuasannya._

".. Siapa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, mungkinkah salah satu dari saudara jauh Chanyeol? Tapi, apakah saudara yang lain bisa masuk begitu saja ke dalam foto keluarga seperti ini? Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya mengajak seseorang lain untuk ikut meramaikan potret keluarga mereka.

Baekhyun menggeleng, memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ia duduk kembali di sofa, mencari remote televisi dan menyalakannya untuk mengisi keheningan di apartemen itu. Sebelum ia beranjak pergi ke dapur, Baekhyun melempar lirikan terakhir pada pigura di belakangnya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Ah,"

Chanyeol menemukan omega itu tertidur di sofa ruang tengah saat ia kembali.

Melirik ke jam dinding, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Memang sudah sangat larut, ia mengambil beberapa perform tambahan karena Bos-nya meminta. Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Memakaikan selimut untuk anak itu hingga mencapai batas dadanya. Kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tengah, mematikan televisi yang sedang menampilkan siaran langsung dan membereskan bantal-bantal yang terjatuh di lantai. Ketika ia bangkit, entah mengapa maniknya langsung menuju pada pigura yang diletakkan pada meja di samping televisi. Chanyeol mengernyit, mendekat untuk meraihnya dan menjatuhkan pigura itu ke bawah setelah membaliknya— **membiarkan foto itu tidak terlihat.**

Ia berjalan ke kamar kembali, menatap pada Baekhyun yang tertidur nyaman dengan mendekap bantal miliknya. Chanyeol terkekeh, mendekat pada omega itu dan ia menyadari bahwa ia menggumamkan sesuatu ; "Chanyeol.."

Alpha itu tersenyum tipis, mengelus surai Baekhyun yang berada di dahinya agar ia dapat mengecup kening omega itu penuh sayang. Baekhyun mengerang sedikit tapi mendengkur nyaman kemudian.

"Chan—yeol.."

"Hm?" Ia berdehem lirih, "Kau bahkan mencariku saat kau tertidur?" Kekehnya.

Baekhyun— _tentu saja tidak menjawab,_ mendengkur nyaman lagi lagi saat jemari alpha itu melarikan diri ke permukaan pipinya. Semakin turun, hingga menyentuh bibir mungil omega itu yang terbuka.

 _ **Sampai kapan kau ingin berpura-pura?**_ Ia mendengar suara alpha yang berada jauh di dalam dirinya, entah dimana letak kelucuan dari kata kata itu sehingga membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apalagi yang kau harapkan dariku?" Bisiknya, "Kita _tidak akan pernah_ bisa memilikinya."

 _ **Mengapa?**_ Raungan di dalam jiwanya menguat, seakan memberontak ; _**Kau sudah menunggu saat saat ini sejak lama, pergi dan letakkan taringmu pada lehernya, dia tidak akan menolaknya.**_

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, "Kau dan aku tahu," bisiknya, "Aku tidak bisa memilikinya."

 _ **Jadi kau adalah si pengecut yang memilih untuk berpura-pura?**_ Gema itu sarat akan suara menantang.

"Setidaknya berpura-pura tidak akan menyakiti dirinya."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Siapa yang akan kau miliki kelak?**_

"Jadi kita bisa memilih _siapapun_ untuk kita _miliki_ selagi usianya belum tujuh belas?"

Sosok perempuan itu mengangguk, "Kalau Chanyeol, ingin siapa?"

Chanyeol menompang dagu, berpikir keras. Mungkin dia akan meminta Minji dari kelas sebelah untuk menjadi matenya, tapi Minji terlalu dewasa dan pendiam. Rose juga merupakan calon yang baik sebenarnya, tapi dia bilang ingin seorang alpha dari kelas biasa saja dan lagipula, _tidak pas untuk dipeluk_. Alpha itu ingin seseorang yang bisa masuk kepelukannya dalam satu rangkulan. Ia menimbang sangat lama, sebelum menangkap figure Baekhyun yang berusia enam diluar kelas— _tersenyum padanya bersama lengkungan mata indah itu._

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, berkata tanpa suara kepadanya bahwa ia akan segera keluar. Alpha itu lantas menatap gurunya kembali, tersenyum hingga sudut bibirnya terangkat sempurna ; "Bisakah aku memiliki Baekhyun?" Tanyanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, melirik pada omega di luar pintu. Ia menggusak rambut alpha dominan itu sebelum menjawab lirih, "Kau bisa memiliki siapapun."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun." Chanyeol membereskan tasnya dengan terburu-buru, "Aku akan bilang kalau dia akan menjadi mate-ku!"

".. Apa kau yakin? Kupikir kau akan memilih Jessica atau Hyooe." Ia tersenyum sedih, ".. Mereka adalah seorang **alpha wanita**.."—bisiknya menambahkan.

" **Kau sama seperti ayahku** , Bu." Chanyeol melengkungkan bibir kebawah, "Memang ada apa dengan alpha wanita?"

"Chanyeol sayang," Dengusnya pelan, " _Apa kau belum tahu apa artinya jika kau adalah seorang darah murni_ — _"_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Alpha itu terbangun, nafasnya tersenggal dan memburu. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan panik, _efek dari masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya_. Ketika matanya terhenti pada sosok itu, omega mungil yang tertidur sambil memeluk lengannya, ia tersenyum sedih. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, memutuskan ia tidak akan tertidur lagi. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, biarkan ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan meneliti paras si mungil. Mengamati bagaimana kening itu mengkerut ketika melirihkan namanya dengan cara yang paling indah, atau bagaimana jemari itu perlahan mengerat di lengannya—seakan tidak ingin melepasnya sama sekali.

"Sepertinya aku harus membeli pemanas," Chanyeol bergumam, meraih ujung syal Baekhyun yang melilit leher si omega, "Mungkin disini memang terlalu dingin untuknya, dia sendiri lahir pada musim semi.."

Seketika ia terdiam, menghitung sesuatu. Jika perhitungannya benar, maka tahun ini usia omega kecil ini adalah _ **tujuh belas,**_ bukankah begitu? Seharusnya dia sudah _mendapatkan_ lambang di tengkuknya, _milik siapa kira-kira?_ Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mendekap omega itu _karena tahu lambang itu tidak akan pernah menjadi yang sama dengan miliknya._

"Baekhyun," bisiknya pelan di telinga si omega, "Aku mencintaimu."

 _Pengakuan yang mana membuat hatinya sakit._ Ia tahu cintanya tidak pernah menjadi sepihak, ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya juga. Tapi pengakuan ini, tidak akan bisa ia ucapkan ketika manik omega itu terbuka kepadanya— _ia tidak ingin menghancurkan omega di hadapannya_. Seindah apapun pengakuannya untuk omega itu, Chanyeol tahu bahwa nyatanya hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah se-sederhana itu.

 **Seandainya dirinya bisa.**

Maka semua akan baik baik saja. Chanyeol akan menandai omega itu sebelum usianya tujuh belas. Ia akan membawa Baekhyun ke teritori yang hangat, dimana omega itu akan senang karena bisa menangkap kupu-kupu maupun melihat kumbang. Lantas ia akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai miliknya seutuhnya saat heat pertama mencapai omega itu.

 _ **Namun hanya angan.**_

Alpha itu terdiam, menatap langit kelam milik malam dari jendela kaca. Dekapannya mengerat, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang berubah datar. Sementara di dalam dirinya ia mulai bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya sudah seberapa siapkah dirinya menyaksikan omega itu pergi bersama alpha yang lain? Seberapa siapkah dirinya menerima jika memang omega itu akan dimiliki seseorang lain? Seberapa siapkah dirinya..

 _.. Untuk mematahkan hatinya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri?_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Satu minggu terlewati dengan cepat.

Suasana natal menghiasi sudut kota, pernak pernik natal dan pohon cemara menghiasi setiap jalan dan taman. Baekhyun menatap semua itu dari balkon apartemen Chanyeol, berita baiknya adalah toko milik Xiumin di tutup menjelang natal sehingga ia bisa bersantai sambil menyesap coklat hangat di sini. Perayaan besar adalah malam ini, sehari sebelum natal di pusat kota. Chanyeol menyesal karena tidak dapat membawa omega itu pergi untuk melihatnya, ia punya banyak sekali jadwal tampil di club dan sepertinya tidak mungkin mengambil jatah cutinya tiba-tiba.

Sudah hampir Januari, Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. Satu bulan nyaris terlewati tanpa kemajuan apapun. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menghadapi heatnya yang sepertinya akan datang di awal bulan. Mungkin dia harus pergi dan mencari suppresant. Walaupun ia ragu bila obat itu masih bekerja karena mate-nya tepat berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun mendesah lagi, nafasnya mengepulkan uap yang membumbung untuk menyapa langit, saat itulah ia melihat alpha itu dibawah apartemen—dengan Luhan disampingnya. Baekhyun tahu hatinya memanas namun tidak melakukan apapun, selagi Chanyeol hanya berbicara dengan omega yang entah mengapa kini terlihat buruk di matanya.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan pembicaraan itu dengan singkat, kembali ke apartemen untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang masih berada di balkon. Alpha itu mendekat, membenahi letak syalnya dan berkata ; "Terlalu dingin disini, pergilah melihat pemandangan di tempat yang lebih hangat."

"Aku tidak tahu tempat mana yang lebih hangat daripada pelukanmu." Balas omega itu tanpa menatapnya, entah mengapa terlihat sedih. Omega kecil murung karena belakangan Chanyeol sulit menyesuaikan jadwalnya di club, mengakibatkan ia pulang terlambat—atau bahkan kembali saat fajar untuk tertidur sepanjang sore. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia terus merasa bahwa Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya, seakan ia sedang ingin menghindari omega kecil.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, menarik Baekhyun dengan lembut ke arahnya agar ia dapat menutup pintu balkon. Baekhyun menatapnya, sedikit berharap bahwa alpha itu akan berkata bahwa ia bebas untuk malam ini. Karena ini adalah malam natal, kemana alpha itu akan pergi lagi darinya? Chanyeol yang menyadari dirinya menjadi perhatian penuh si omega menunduk, berujar dengan sesal ; "Maaf. Aku harus bekerja malam ini, juga."

"Mengapa?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terdengar begitu kecewa, "Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan malam natal denganku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu, sungguh. Hanya saja club begitu ramai dan aku kesulitan meminta kelonggaran jadwal. Maafkan aku." Alpha itu berusaha meraihnya ke dalam pelukan namun omega mungil melepaskannya, "Aku mengerti." Katanya, benar benar kecewa. Baekhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dari belakang, membiarkan dirinya berbaring di kamar.

Jadi, jika heatnya datang mungkin dia akan tetap sendirian. Mungkin dia benar benar harus membeli obat yang bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya. Mungkin dia memang benar benar tidak dapat membuat satupun langkah kemajuan diantara mereka. Mungkin dirinya dan Chanyeol memang tidak berada dalam satu garis takdir yang sama sedari awal.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Malam itu, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat saat ia membuka mata. Itu tidak bagus, sesuatu yang buruk mengusiknya. Ia pernah merasakannya juga, _rasa yang sama ketika Chanyeol bercinta dengan Luhan._ Baekhyun membenci rasa sesak ini. Ia berdiri, bangkit dengan terburu-buru dan melupakan mantelnya. Tidak berpikir dua kali untuk keluar dari apartemen dan berjalan ke club. Mengabaikan ramainya jalanan maupun tatapan alpha yang menelisik pada kemeja longgar yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun turun ke tangga club, menuju ruangan Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. Dia tidak tahu untuk apa dirinya kesana ; _apakah ia akan menangis lagi_? Tapi dia benci ketika seseorang lain melihatnya menangis, _seperti dirinya sedang dipermalukan_. Sehingga ketika ia membuka kenop pintu, dan melihat Luhan terduduk di pangkuan Chanyeol untuk menggesekkan bokongnya pada kenjantanan si Alpha ; Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua, _memutuskan sesuatu._

"B—Baekhyun?" Luhan tersenyum canggung, bergegas beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan diam di samping alpha itu. Chanyeol tersentak juga, merasa bersalah kepada omega kecil yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu. Hingga kemudian, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah ia berhalusinasi saat Baekhyun mengerling dengan kerjapan nakal padanya.

Baekhyun menduduki pangkuan Chanyeol, yang mana sebelumnya di tempati oleh Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya— _mendadak ia merasa seakan dirinya-lah pemeran pembantu di ruangan ini_. Chanyeol lebih terkejut lagi ketika Baekhyun memeluk lehernya dengan posesif—aroma manis miliknya menguar hebat.

"Chanyeol-ie, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya, begitu menggoda dan begitu liar. Omega kecil tidak menunggu respon dari sang dominan, menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir milik alpha itu. Chanyeol meluluhkan dirinya dalam lumatan yang Baekhyun mulai ; mengikuti permainan omega pencemburu di pangkuannya. Sementara lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping Omega itu untuk mencegahnya terjatuh ; yang mana terlihat seperti untuk menyatakan bahwa seseorang di pangkuannya ini adalah miliknya.

Tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang membeku di samping mereka ; tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 _ **Dia mulai belajar untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya.**_

"Tempat tidur terasa lebih dingin saat kau tidak ada bersamaku.." Baekhyun merengek, namun entah mengapa membuat alpha itu bergidik ; itu terdengar seperti godaan yang biasa Luhan katakan padanya, **_lebih parah_**. "Apakah... Kau tidak ingin pulang dan menghangatkan aku?"

Luhan mengangga, tidak percaya saat Baekhyun berkata seliar itu dengan wajah polos. Chanyeol nyaris kehilangan kewarasan karena aroma Baekhyun yang memabukkan, _nyaris._ Ia menahan diri untuk terbuai ketika menyadari pakaian apa yang Baekhyun kenakan ; kemeja kebesaran tipis dan celana ketat di atas lututnya.

"Kita akan kembali," Putus alpha itu, membiarkan omega di pangkuannya tersenyum senang. Alpha itu melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan, meminta omega itu untuk berdiri sementara ia mengikatkan jaket itu di pinggang kecil si omega—untuk menutupi sebagian paha putihnya yang terekpos. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, bergelayut pada lengan Chanyeol ; "Kita kembali sekarang?"

"Ya." Alpha itu menelan ludah paksa, menatap Luhan dari ujung matanya dan omega itu mengangguk—pergi dari ruangan setelah membisikkan "Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku" tanpa suara.

Baekhyun tahu dirinya mungkin terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi satu sisi di dalam dirinya merasa itu bukanlah tindakan yang salah ; dia merasa berhasil untuk membuat alpha itu meninggalkan omega lain, dia menang. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh saat alpha itu mengalungkan lengannya dengan posesif di pinggangnya saat mereka berjalan keluar club, menatap tajam pada siapapun yang melirik omega mungil di sampingnya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu pada alpha lain, kau mengerti?" Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, "Kau tidak tahu betapa kata-katamu bisa merubah hidupmu—"

"Tapi Chanyeol," Baekhyun menyela, "Apa kita tidak akan melakukannya? A—Aku sudah sangat siap dan lagipula, bukankah aku lebih baik daripada Luhan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang bersimpuh di depannya, memosisikan dirinya di pangkuan si dominan. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab ; "Apa kau benar benar menginginkan aku untuk melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Omega kecil mengangguk ragu.

"Mengapa?" Tuntut si alpha, "Mengapa aku?"

Baekhyun tertegun, "K—Karena aku—"

"Karena kau menyukaiku." Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tersenyum sedikit. "Tapi aku bukan pasanganmu. Apakah kau masih ingin diriku untuk merusakmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi, "Kau tidak akan merusakku.."—Kau adalah mate-ku, takdirku, bila bukan dirimu ; siapa lagi?

"Aku akan." Chanyeol mengelus punggung omega itu dari balik kemeja yang ia kenakan, " ** _Aku tidak berkomitmen_** , Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu lebih dari siapapun. Jangan merusak dirimu demi diriku. Aku bisa menyetubuhimu sejak pertama kali kau muncul di hadapanku tapi aku tidak— _karena kau berharga lebih dari apapun_. Kau pantas untuk mendapatkan seorang yang lebih layak, bukan terjebak dengan alpha sepertiku."

Baekhyun menunduk, hatinya porak-poranda. **_Kau menerima Luhan dengan senang hati, namun kau menolakku seakan aku adalah pelacur bodoh yang tidak diajari._**

"Aku akan menganggap kau tidak mengatakan apapun," Alpha itu tersenyum sendu, "Sekarang ayo—"

" **Aku mencintaimu.** "

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun mulai terisak, putus asa akan rasa sakit, "Aku mencintaimu, bisakah kau tidak menemui omega lain selain aku? B—Bisakah kau tidak menyetubuhi siapapun dan menatap hanya kepadaku? Bisakah—"

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, melumat bibir omega itu dalam dalam. Baekhyun melepaskan desahannya ketika alpha itu menggigit bibirnya, secara naluri memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun berharap alpha itu tetap akan menciumnya seperti itu, namun ternyata hanya berakhir singkat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam dalam, menyatukan jari-jari mereka.

" _Aku mencintaimu juga, Baekhyun._ Bukankah itu yang ingin kau dengar sekarang?"

Baekhyun tertegun. Nyaris tersenyum bahagia. **Nyaris.**

"Bahkan jika sekarang aku mengatakan itu padamu, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku bisa saja mencintaimu tapi aku masih si brengsek yang sama, kau mencintaiku tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghargai perasaanmu baik baik."

Air matanya jatuh, "M—Mengapa kau tidak bisa..?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan, tidak sanggup melihat air mata omega itu jatuh. Ia berdiri, membuat Baekhyun terduduk sendirian di kasur. Tidak menjawab apapun, berjalan pergi dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya hancur, begitu hancur hingga bahkan menyakitkan hanya untuk menangis. Ia terjatuh, membiarkan dirinya terbaring seakan tidak berguna sementara jemarinya beralih meremas jantungnya yang meradang. Ia tersedak akan isakannya sendiri, sementara pikirannya mulai berkitar di hatinya ; _Dia mencintaimu namun dia membuangmu_. Kau berharga di matanya namun dia tidak ingin tetap bersamamu. **Dia berkata bahwa cinta mereka tidak akan mengubah apapun**. Baekhyun tidak tahu dia harus tersenyum atau menangis.

Yang ia tahu adalah alpha itu pergi darinya, meninggalkan dirinya setelah pernyataan cinta yang tidak membuatnya bahagia. Jadi tidak akan ada artinya untuk Chanyeol, bahkan ketika ia tahu hatinya memiliki sebuah rasa kepada dirinya ; _dia tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak menghancurkan hatinya._

Sekarang ia hancur, meratap pada malam, mengadu pada air matanya. Omega dalam jiwanya meringkuk tanpa suara, menolak untuk menghibur siapapun. Ketika air mata terakhir jauh dari wajahnya, ia tidak menyadari alpha itu sedari tadi berada di balik pintu. Merasakan sesak yang bersamaan dengan isakan omega di dalam kamar.

 **Cinta mereka tidak akan merubah apapun.**

 _Itu menyakiti hatinya, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa saling memiliki._

* * *

 **[S—Spoiler, Lagi?!]**

"Kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku," Baekhyun berujar, penuh keraguan di dalam kekhawatirannya, "Lalu untuk apa kau—"

"Karena aku adalah mate-mu, bukan begitu?" Alpha itu tersenyum sedih, " _Supressant_ tidak bekerja padamu jika kau berada di dekatku."

Baekhyun menunduk, bungkam. Ia mengelus lengannya canggung, "Apakah kau menyesali ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam, beberapa saat terlewati tanpa percakapan berarti sebelum alpha itu bangkit ; mendekatinya untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Baekhyun mendongak, mencuri pandang pada sepasang manik alpha-nya yang berkilat, penuh akan rasa memiliki, penuh akan rasa candu.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan tentang dirimu." Ungkap alpha itu, pelan, dalam. "Nah, bukankah lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar kita?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Aku ingin bersamamu.."

"Kalau begitu kita akan ke kamar." Chanyeol meraih omega itu, membawanya untuk melangkah pelan-pelan, "Aku tahu heat sangat menyiksa kalian."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *

 _(maaf nggak bisa sebut satu-satu yang review dulu, aku harus siap siap buat cetak foto buat mos dan nggak bisa di depan laptop lama lama. I'm So Sorry.)_

 _Gara gara spoiler kemarin yang review lebih dari seratus, Wow. The power of BBH._

Readers ku yang budiman, jangan amuk aku yaa, jangan :p aku anak baik baik, aku rajin menabung dan berdoa T^T

 **Aku tahu kalian mengharapkan yang manis manis di chapter ini, but so sorry. Aku janji momen manisnya akan datang di chapter depan, ini sudah alur yang kubuat, semoga nggak terlalu mengecewakan kalian T^T**

 **Aku cuman mau bilang kalau, mungkin Chanyeol nggak sebrengsek yang kalian pikir.. Seperti tebakan Ultima di Chapter kemarin, yang brengsek adalah keluarganya.. mungkin?**

 **Ada adegan yang panas panas di chapter depan, HEHEHEH.**

(Woy, inget umur woy.)

Tapi sebentar, sebelum chapter ini benar benar berakhir, aku pengen jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu ;

 **Real_ayd** : **Kira kira sampai berapa chapter kak?**

 **A** : Aku nggak yakin .. Sesungguhnya tergantung kalian buat menghendaki ini sampai berapa chapter. Kalau mau suruh aku tamat di chapter 5 juga boleh, tapi itu artinya alurnya harus kupercepat banget.

 **daeri beeyeol** : **Ngapain nyantumin sopiler disitu? Bikin kebayang-bayang tahu!**

A : KEKEKE! Biar kalian penasaran dwong~! *ketawa jahat*

 **kaleen : ff ini kurang nyesek ya?**

A : SIYAP! Besok kutambahin nyeseknya sampai full *ketawa jahat kedua*

 **Gyuuu : Luhan udah ada mate belum sih?**

A : Matenya Luhan mati.. Bakal kujelasin seiring chapter baru.

 **ultima : "bukan lagi miliknya" itu apa artinya baek dulu emang punya chanyeol? tp dlm bentuk apa kepemilikannya? gimana? aku penasarannn**

A : Hehe, pertama-tama, kamu udah berhasil nebak alur lho, aku kesedek baca review kamu karena ketahuan kedokku WKWKWKW. Hm, Baek dulu 'ditandai' Chan pakai cara lain, caranya adalah jjeng~ nanti juga tahu sendiri kekeke *ketawa jahat ketiga*

 **Pertanyaan sejuta umat: Chanyeol tahu nggak sih Baekhyun itu matenya?**

A : Oke, pertanyaan ini banyak jawabannya. Setiap cerita ABO pasti sistemnya beda-beda, tapi diceritaku, alpha tidak tahu. Mereka bakal peka dikit dikit kalau sudah masuk bulan heat tapi itu jarang terjadi. Di versi ABO ku ini, aku bikin alpha itu bisa claim omega yang mereka mau selama usia omega itu belum tujuh belas (bisa dilihat di percakapan Chanyeol waktu kecil sama gurunya). Nah, kalau kasusnya Baekhyun, karena dia baik hati dan polos, nggak ada yang berani nge claim dia (selain karena dia anaknya ketua pack, Kris.) Jadinya Baekhyun nunggu heatnya datang buat nunjukkin siapa alpha **yang paling menginginkan dia.** Begitu lah kira kira.

 **Kak CussonsBaekby dan chanbaekaddict : Chanyeol punya semacam kutukan?**

A : N—Nda toh.. Kalau Chan kubikin punya kutukan, bakal jadi plagiatnya karya kak sigmame dong kekeke~. Semua masalah terletak sama dari mana Chanyeol lahir, dah itu aja wkwk.

Anyway, makasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin review~ manis manis banget unceha. ily so much, doakan aku selamat dari MOS yang mengiris jiwa raga *nangis*

 **Next? Leave your review below, please**


	4. Bagian Empat

**Omega's Alpha**

 **Bagian** **Empat**

* * *

 _Alpha itu selalu paling tahu tentang dirinya._

"Baekhyun, kau harus memakan habis bekalmu," Chanyeol menggerutu, mengarahkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil sayuran yang di sisihkan oleh si omega mungil di pinggir kotak makan siangnya, "Sayuran bagus untukmu, kau tidak ingin tinggi sepertiku, hm?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, lalu mengembungkan pipinya karena alpha itu mulai mencoba untuk menyuapinya satu persatu sayuran yang tadinya ingin ia buang ke tong sampah. Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengelus surai omega mungil ketika si mungil menolak untuk membuka bibirnya yang ia katupkan rapat-rapat, sebelum akhirnya memakan semua sayur itu sendirian ;

"Aku akan membantumu untuk kali ini saja, oke? Lain kali, aku akan memberitahu bibi kalau kau tidak menghabiskan—"

"Terima kasih, Chanyeollie!" Omega mungil memotong, tersenyum lebar lalu mencuri kecupan kecil di sudut bibir si alpha, "Chanyeollie yang terbaik!"

 _Alpha itu tidak jadi menyelesaikan apapun kalimatnya._

 _Karena dia selalu mengerti dirinya._

"Bibi, jangan masukan timun lagi ke makanannya." Chanyeol berkata, menatap irisan timun yang mengapung di permukaan air pada wajan, lantas segera teringat bahwa Baekhyun sangat membenci apapun dengan timun timun itu.

"Chanyeol, aku harus memaksanya memakan ini karena timun sangat bagus untuknya." Wanita paruh baya itu mendengus, mematikan kompor ketika semua sudah matang lalu memasukkannya ke kotak makan siang , "Hari ini semua menunya adalah timun. Biarkan saja dia kelaparan kalau dia tidak ingin memakan satupun."

Alpha itu mengangguk, terdiam beberapa saat di luar pintu untuk menunggu Baekhyun datang. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, omega itu muncul dengan rambut berantakan beserta seragamnya yang acak acakan.

"Pagi, Chanyeollie!"

"Ah, pagi." Alpha itu tersenyum kecil, merapihkan anak rambut Baekhyun yang keluar dari jalurnya, "Ayo, kita bisa terlambat."

"Eung~!" Omega itu tersenyum, menyambut uluran tangan si alpha dan menggandengnya.

 **Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun soal makan siangnya yang penuh dengan timun.**

Hanya saja, pada saat jam makan siang datang, Baekhyun mendapati sekotak penuh makan siang berisi daging sementara Chanyeol memakan banyak sekali timun dalam makan siangnya. Omega itu mengerutkan kening, berpikir bahwa tidak biasanya alpha itu membawa sayur-sayuran. Ia menatap Chanyeol penasaran, sebelum alpha itu menegurnya untuk menghabiskan makanannya sendiri.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menukarkan bekal makan siang mereka ; setelah mendengar ibunya yang menceritakan caranya untuk membuat Baekhyun menyukai timun.

 _Alpha itu selalu mengetahui semua sakitnya._

 _Segala luka demi lukanya._

 _Tapi Park Chanyeol,_

 ** _Selalu payah dalam mengerti perasaannya._**

"Aku tidak akan pergi lama, aku juga akan mengirim surat. Jangan lupakan makanmu, oke? Jika malam datang, kau harus memakai selimutnya. Jangan tersenyum sembarangan pada alpha lain, kau tahu kalau mereka buas. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu kamarmu, aku akan selalu merindukanmu."

Alpha itu mengakhiri, senyumnya sedih dan getir menghiasi kedua irisnya ketika ia merengkuh Baekhyun dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahi. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum biarpun rasanya amat sulit, dan ia gagal untuk menahan air matanya saat alpha itu melangkah keluar pintu, menjauh dari pandangan.

" _Jangan pergi,_ " Bisik omega itu, berharap Chanyeol akan mendengarnya dan kembali—

Namun ia telah menutup pintu. Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meraih pada udara kosong, Byun Baekhyun merasakan ketidak-siapan dalam dirinya untuk menghadapi dunia sendirian, menyergapnya diiringi air mata dalam pelupuknya. _**Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi**_ , ia mendengar omeganya berbisik, _**dia harus mengklaim dirimu, apa dia tidak menginginkan kita?**_

"—Aku tidak tahu.."

" _ **Seharusnya dia meninggalkan tanda padamu," Omega dalam jiwanya meraung, "Dia meninggalkanmu dalam tidak-bertanda."**_

"Aku—"

 _ **"Mungkin dia tidak benar benar menginginkan kita?"**_

 ** _"Dia tidak menginginkan kita, benar?"_**

Ia terbangun.

Baekhyun tersentak. Maniknya liar menatap sekeliling dan menyadari ia masih berada di apartemen milik si alpha. Gorden pada kamarnya yang tertutup gelap menandakan hari sudah larut. Apakah Alpha itu berada disini? Omega itu meringkuk untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum ingat apa yang alpha itu katakan padanya.

Ia tersenyum paksa, mengelus tengkuknya. Lambang itu bersinar, _alpha itu dekat._ Tapi dengan beberapa alasan, Baekhyun merasa mereka adalah jauh ..

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Alpha itu menepati janjinya.

Bertingkah seakan tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka walaupun menyisakan canggung. Ia masih tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan tidak meninggalkan omega mungil, mereka juga masih makan bersama dan tidur dalam satu kamar. Yang membedakan disini adalah bagaimana Byun Baekhyun terdiam sepanjang hari, menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apapun yang berarti.

Barangkali ia malu, barangkali ia sedih. Mungkin alpha itu memang telah melukai keduanya, baik hati maupun harga dirinya. Chanyeol tidak memaksa omega itu untuk menghormatinya dan memilih opsi kedua—mengambil jadwal tampil lebih banyak dan pulang lebih jarang. Mungkin dengan begitu Baekhyun akan memiliki waktu lebih banyak untuk berpikir ; bahwa dirinya memang bukan alpha yang tepat.

 ** _Tidak akan pernah menjadi tepat._**

"Oh, hey. Datang lebih cepat?"

Chanyeol menoleh, ".. Ya."

"Omega kecilmu sudah tidak bisa dimainkan ya?" Luhan tertawa, mengangkat satu alis. "Jadi, kau bosan bersama omega kecil yang kau sayangi itu dan kabur kesini?"

Alpha itu melepaskan mantelnya, sedikit melemparnya saat menaruhnya ke meja rias. Ia menatap Luhan kembali kemudian, menggertakkan giginya ; "Jaga bicaramu. Kau harus tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa dan membicarakan apa."

"Jangan bawa bawa kedudukan konyolmu lagi," Omega di hadapannya itu melangkah masuk, kaki jenjangnya ia silangkan saat telah duduk di atas meja berlampu terang yang merefleksikan mereka berdua. Chanyeol, masih menatapnya tajam, menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda ;

".. Dan memangnya, aku bicara apa?"

"Kau—"

"Shh, oke, oke." Luhan berdiri, membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol sejajar sebelum mengecup pipi alpha yang lebih tinggi, "Aku hanya bilang bahwa ; kapanpun kau bisa berkunjung ke apartemenku. Kau tahu, itu selalu kosong."

Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap serius ajakan Luhan, namun kali ini, alpha itu tidak melewatkan senyuman sedih yang ada di bibir sang omega saat ia melangkah untuk keluar dari pintu.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kau baik?"

Baekhyun tersentak, hampir menjatuhkan nampannya ketika Xiumin menyentuh bahunya, "A—Aku baik.."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu," Gumamnya, mengedarkan pandangan pada toko miliknya yang sedang tidak dalam jam sibuk. Ia mengambil alih nampan yang ada di tangan omega mungil, "Kau pergi ke konter. Aku akan mengurus pesanannya."

"A—Ah, tidak boleh seperti itu—"

"Pergi, sekarang."

Omega kecil merengut sedih, terlebih ketika Xiumin melotot padanya dengan nada tajam. Ia akhirnya bergerak lunglai menuju kasir, tersenyum kecil pada Jongdae yang sedang mengurus beberapa pembayaran ; "Oh, hei Baekhyun. Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Xiumin-Hyung mengusirku." Adu omega itu, "Dia menyuruhku pergi ke konter."

"Ya, sebenarnya kau memang terlihat lebih pucat." Jongdae bergumam, "Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Baekhyun terdiam, mengingat sarapan serta makan malamnya yang kacau karena alpha itu tidak ada di apartemen hampir setiap waktu dan ia benci untuk makan sendirian. Namun, ia akhirnya menggeleng dan berujar pelan, "Aku selalu memakan makananku dengan baik."

Alpha itu memicing, "Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau—"

"Aku tidak apa." Omega mungil itu memotong pembicaraan, mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka terdiam. Jongdae mencuri tatap pada Baekhyun yang mana menatap kosong ke arah jalanan. Hari ini adalah tanggal terakhir dari Desember—apakah ketika ia kembali, alpha itu akan menyambutnya disana? Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

Sejak hari itu, semua sudah usai. Baik perasaannya, keinginannya, semua mimpinya.

Semua selesai.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Kau bisa kembali, kita akan tutup di pergantian tahun."

Chanyeol mengangguk, menerima honor di tangannya dengan kening berkerut, "Kau tidak ingin membukanya? Akan sangat banyak pengunjung saat akhir tahun seperti ini."

"Yah, tadinya aku juga berencana seperti itu," Pemilik Club itu menggendikkan bahu, "Tapi apa boleh buat, istriku tengah mengandung tua dan ia memiliki sindrom berlebihan akan sendirian."

Alpha yang lebih tinggi tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya Januari ini kau akan menjadi ayah, huh?"

"Doakan saja, aku sudah lelah menghadapi rengekannya." Dengusan itu dibalas oleh tawa, "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi. Kau juga pulanglah, selamat tahun baru."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul hingga lelaki itu hilang dari pandangannya. Ia kemudian menatap pada jalanan yang tertutup salju dan kosong, mendadak merasa kesepian. Ia cepat melangkah melewati toko-toko dan berpikir tntang dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktu malam ini. Hingga siluet seseorang menarik perhatiannya ;

"Baekhyun?"

Omega kecil itu berdiri di ujung jalan, masih berjarak lima meter darinya. Ia memakai mantel yang terlalu besar dan nampaknya dia sedang menunggu sesuatu—atau seseorang. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa harus bersembunyi dari si omega, tetapi dia melakukannya. Chanyeol berdiam di balik toko berkanopi sementara matanya awas mengamati sang omega, yang mana sekarang sepertinya sedikit kedinginan.

"Sedang apa dia .." Gumam alpha itu tidak mengerti, melirik pada jam di pergrlangan tangannya dan menemukan jam sebelas tiga puluh malam disana. Hingga, siluet seseorang yang lain menarik seluruh atensinya.

Seorang yang tinggi dan tampan.

Ia terdiam, membeku.

Dalam matanya, ia dapat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum begitu sosok itu menghampirinya, yang mana seakan refleks menggenggam jemari mungil milik sang omega. Mereka berbincang tentang sesuatu sebelum yang lebih tinggi menariknya untuk masuk ke mobil, Chanyeol menggeram marah dan akan menghentikannya sebelum sadar bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mengekang omega itu agar terus di sampingnya.

Langitnya gelap, tapi tak ada yang lebih gelap dari pikiran alpha itu sekarang. Lelaki itu berjalan pulang dengan mengambil jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan perginya omega kecil tadi, dan di sudut hatinya, sesuatu tengah terbakar.

Namun rasa itu tidak bertahan lama setelah senyum getir terbentuk di kedua belah bibirnya, Chanyeol menyusuri malam yang dingin, berbisik bahwa ia pantas mendapatkannya. Semua adalah kesalahannya, Baekhyun akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjaganya baik baik dan inilah yang dia inginkan. Melihat Byun Baekhyun bahagia.

 _Bahkan jika tidak bersama dengan dirinya._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Alpha itu kembali ke apartemen, masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Ia menelisik sepi itu pelan pelan, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Menggeletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di nakas dan merebahkan dirinya untuk istirahat. Chanyeol terbiasa dengan sepi, setidaknya satu bulan yang lalu sebelum omega itu datang dan membuat sebuah ruang hangat yang lain di sisi kasurnya. Ia menghela nafas untuk kedua kali, memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat langit di luar jendela yang tidak di sembunyikan oleh gorden.

Dan ia mengingat sesuatu.

 _"Chanyeollie, apa artinya seorang mate?"_

 _"Uh, Baekkie ingin menjadi mate-nya ayah, boleh tidak?"_

 _"Tidak boleh? Kalau begitu, Baekkie jadi matenya Chanyeollie saja?"_

Ia memejamkan mata.

 _"Kalau Baekkie sudah besar nanti, Baekkie akan lebih besar dari Chanyeollie!"_

 _"Lihat saja! Baekkie yang akan melindungi Chanyeollie!"_

 _"Uh, t—tapi Baekkie ingin jadi omega yang berguna."_

 _"—Karena Chanyeollie adalah darah murni!"_

 **"Berhenti membicarakan omong kosong. Kau bermimpi, Chanyeol. Kau adalah satu-satunya putra kami, jalani garis takdirmu. Pilih seorang alpha wanita dan hamili dia, apa kau tidak mengerti juga?!"**

 **"Apa yang sulit dari menikahi seorang alpha wanita? Jika kau sudah memberiku penerus keluarga kita, maka kau boleh menjadikan omega itu sebagai simpananmu, terserah."**

"Bahkan biar aku hidup berkali-kali, Bu.." Alpha itu berbisik, "Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun lagi selain dia."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Pagi hari pertama datang sebagai Januari. Omega itu menyenandungkan nada favoritnya saat membuat secangkir coklat di dapur apartemen. Chanyeol tahu itu namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menyesap kopi panasnya di balkon setelah mengucapkan selamat tahun baru.

Keduanya hening, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang saling mendekat. Chanyeol masih berada di balkon sedangkan Baekhyun mulai meminum coklatnya di meja dapur. Suasana dingin ini membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin melarikan diri. Ia mendengus pelan, memilin jari-jarinya di meja.

"Semalam.. Kau bersama siapa?"

Ia tersentak, "H—Huh?"

"Aku melihatmu pergi dengan seseorang," Chanyeol berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar setenang mungkin, "Siapa dia?"

".. Dia temanku."

"Kau tidak berteman dengan seorang alpha."

"Tapi kau juga temanku," Omega itu menunduk, "Dan kau adalah seorang alpha .."

"Aku bukan—" Alpha itu menghentikan ucapannya di udara, terdiam. Percakapan singkat mereka terhenti karena Baekhyun pergi ke kamar setelah menaruh gelas kotor nya di bak cuci tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Chanyeol mendengus, mungkin ia membuat omega itu ketakutan dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.

"Seorang teman .."

Alpha itu bergumam, memutar balik disaat lelaki asing itu dengan nyamannya menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela milik sang omega.

".. Dia bukan teman."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun tengah mengunyah stik coklatnya di sofa saat Chanyeol kembali dari luar apartemen. Omega itu melirik sebentar pada sang alpha sebelum menatap pada televisi lagi, bahkan tidak repot untuk sekedar ucapan selamat datang. Ia mendengar Chanyeol menaruh sepatunya dengan tubuh yang sedikit miring ke kiri—membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Ah, kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa bau yang dikeluarkan oleh si dominan berubah, bercampur dengan seseuatu—seperti alkohol?

"Baekhyunnie.." Alpha itu berjalan masuk, tubuhnya limbung dan ia hampir jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri kalau saja tidak menahan dirinya pada tembok. Baekhyun tidak ingin mendekati alpha itu namun ia juga tidak bisa melihatnya berjalan kesana kemari dalam keadaan mabuk, diam diam omega mungil bertanya mengapa Chanyeol bisa kembali dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini di siang hari yang terik ; "Kau minum? Kau berbau alkohol!" Omega itu berdecak saat merangkul pinggang yang lebih tinggi untuk membantunya terduduk di sofa.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tersenyum miring, "Baekhyunnie, kau seribu kali lebih—cantik saat kau—marah."

Omega itu memutar mata, melepaskan mantelnya dan mencampaknnya di sisi sofa. Ia lalu mematikan televisi dan menatap Chanyeol sekali ; "Aku akan kembali, kau tunggu disini."

Namun alpha itu mencengkram lembut lengannya, "Jangan pergi—"

"Tapi—"

"Tetap disini," Alpha itu menarik dirinya ke pangkuannya, "Tetap denganku."

Baekhyun terdiam. Nafas hangat milik sang alpha menerpa sisi lehernya yang tidak tertutup syal. Ia mendengus pelan, menghentikan pergerakan lengan lelaki itu yang akan melingkari pinggang miliknya ; "Chanyeol, kau mabuk."

Entah itu pertanyaan maupun pernyataan, nyatanya Chanyeol tidak mengambil tindakan apapun bahkan setelah mendengarnya dengan jelas, alpha itu tetap melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh untuk mendekap pinggang si mungil. Mencegahnya untuk pergi dari pangkuannya sekaligus agar ia dapat menghirup dengan baik aroma vanilla yang tercampur dengan aroma semi yang lembut—ciri khas milik sang omega yang mana tidak pernah ia lupakan. Alpha itu mengendus di sisi lehernya, membaui penciumannya sendiri dengan aroma memabukkan milik si omega ; "Baekhyunnie.."

Omega kecil itu terbuai, tulang belakangnya bergetar dengan samar ketika ia menyadari betapa dalam nada Chanyeol begitu memanggil dirinya ; sarat akan hasrat menginginkan. Baekhyun akhirnya terdiam dan membiarkan Chanyeol menjelajahi garis rahangnya begitu saja, bahkan membiarkan alpha itu mencuri kecup di ujung rahang dalamnya walaupun hal itu membuat jantungnya berdegup terlalu cepat.

"Baekhyunie, katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku—"

Alpha itu berujar, lirih. Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti, orang yang putus asa ini tidak terlihat seperti Chanyeol. Namun untuk beberapa alasan, omega itu tersenyum begitu ia merunduk agar dapat menggapai bibir sang alpha—diam diam mengingatkan dirinya bahwa orang mabuk tidak akan mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sehingga mungkin, ia dapat mendamba ciuman dari bibir sang pujaan hati untuk yang terakhir kali. Baekhyun melumat bibir lelaki itu dan mendorongnya agar bersandar pada punggung sofa, lagi-lagi membiarkan telapak tangan alpha yang memangkunya itu untuk menjelajah masuk ke dalam kaus yang ia kenakan ;

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol.." Bisiknya, memberi jeda pada lumatan panjangnya, namun tidak membiarkannya terputus.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun di sore hari, entah mengapa merasa bahwa ia begitu bahagia. Alpha itu mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan omega kecil yang tertidur lelap diantara lengannya. Senyum lebar miliknya terkembang, Chanyeol membenahi selimut sebelum bersiap untuk bekerja.

Klub selalu ramai pada malam hari, bahkan biarpun Chanyeol berharap hari ini tidak seramai itu. Alpha itu berjalan menembus keramaian sebelum berhenti untuk meneguk satu gelas anggur sekaligus, menghapus basah merah di ujung bibirnya dengan lengan baju.

"Apa omega kecilmu sudah memaafkanmu?"

Alpha itu melirik, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Ternyata belum, sayang sekali, ya." Luhan tertawa kecil, memainkan kuku-kuku miliknya dan menggeseknya dengan ujung jari, "Kau tidak bertanya kapan ia akan mencari alpha lain untuk menemaninya?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Entah sebagai ganti jawaban bahwa ia belum pernah menanyakannya atau bahwa alpha itu bahkan tidak tertarik untuk sekedar menjawab provokasi dari omega di sampingnya. Alpha itu menatap kosong pada es di gelas yang perlahan mencair, melemparkan kepada si omega sebuah pertanyaan ;

"Menurutmu kapan dia akan belajar untuk memaafkanku?"

"Kau gila?" Luhan tersenyum, miring, "Kau benar benar berharap dia bisa memaafkanmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam kembali.

"Setelah kau membiarkannya mengemis untuk kau sentuh, lalu kau katakan bahwa kau juga mencintainya hanya untuk membuangnya kembali—Wow, Chanyeol, kau masih bepikir bahwa tindakanmu itu pantas untuk dia maafkan?"

Luhan terkekeh kemudian, "Kekasihku sudah mati dan aku tidak pernah memaafkannya sampai saat ini. Entah jika dua abad setelahnya, mungkin saat itu aku akan mulai berpikir untuk memaafkannya. Jadi, mungkin selama itu jugalah dia bisa memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Berhenti membandingkan dia dengan omega licik sepertimu—"

"Ya, kau benar, aku memang licik sedangkan dia begitu polos. Tapi kami punya satu kesamaan, kau tahu apa itu?"

Alpha itu menunggu, menatap Luhan yang kini meraih segelas anggur dan memiringkan isinya ke kiri—ikut memiringkan kepala sesuai gelas yang ia genggam.

"Aku dan dia, kami memiliki seorang alpha yang mana brengsek dengan caranya sendiri." Ia tersenyum, kali ini lebih sayu, "Dan kau tahu, Chanyeol?"

Omega itu tidak menunggu yang dominan untuk membalasnya, ia menyelesaikan gelasnya dalam satu tegukan dan melanjutkan ;

"Aku berharap kau tidak pernah meninggalkannya seburuk apapun keadaan yang terjadi. Karena si brengsek itu meninggalkanku, dan percayalah, Chanyeol, rasanya bahkan lebih buruk daripada disetubuhi seperti hewan berkali-kali."

Melihat tidak adanya respon dari lelaki itu, Luhan menatapnya bingung ;

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti, bukan?"

Luhan mengharapkan jawaban apapun dari si jangkung kali ini, namun alpha itu tetap terdiam.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, dan masih menatap pada genangan leleh es di dasar gelas.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Silahkan datang kembali."

Jongdae tersenyum ramah begitu pelanggan terakhir dari toko milik beta itu keluar dari pintu. Ia segera menjatuhkan tubuh dikursi setelah mencampakkan celemek setengah badannya ke meja kasir. Jongdae nyaris memejamkan mata ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang tengah mencuri tatap pada apartemen di sebrang toko mereka.

Jongdae tersenyum simpul, memutuskan untuk mendekati si omega mungil. Baekhyun tampaknya tidak sadar akan keberadaan si alpha berkat lamunan panjangnya, Jongdae bahkan sempat pergi lagi untuk mengambil dua cangkir teh hangat tanpa disadari sama sekali.

"Gaji akan diberikan sepulang bekerja hari ini, jika itu yang sedang kau pikirkan.""

"Astaga!" Baekhyun tersentak, nyaris jatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki, "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk melamun di depan kasir," Alpha itu menggendikkan bahu, tersenyum jahil, "Apakah aku menganggu?"

"Bisa jadi." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis begitu menerima cangkir teh yang di berikan oleh Jongdae. Ia kembali memandang pada jalanan, lebih tepatnya pada gedung tinggi di sebrang jalan. Omega itu bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol sedang berada di rumah, apa yang ia lakukan disana jika memang dia berada di sana?

"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, seseorang?"

Baekhyun terdiam, masih dengan senyum.

"Mungkin."

"Apa ini tentang Chanyeol?" Jongdae menyesap teh nya sekali, "Aku sudah tidak melihatnya menjemputmu disini."

Omega itu mengangguk, "Lagipula dia tidak memiliki kewajiban apapun untuk menjemputku."

Jongdae menatap si omega, mengerutkan kening ; "Kupikir kalian adalah sepasang mate?"

"Terlihat seperti itu?" Baekhyun tertawa, "Padahal kami lebih terlihat seperti kakak dan adik.."

"Tentu saja, kau harus tahu bagaimana Chanyeol melotot pada setiap pelanggan pria yang datang untuk melihatmu." Jongdae menunjuk kedua bola matanya, "Matanya bisa menggelinding keluar kalau sudah begitu."

Omega mungil tidak menjawab apapun selain terkekeh kecil, dia tidak pernah menyadari itu sebelumnya. Mungkin Chanyeol memang melakukannya.

"Dia baik padamu, bukan?" Alpha itu tersenyum simpul, "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia jika bersama dengannya."

Dia baik, _tentu_. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lagi, dalam hati. Membenarkan perkataan lelaki itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada alpha sepertinya lagi di dunia ini? Yang rela memberikannya perlindungan bahkan biarpun dia tidak tertarik dengan para omega ..

"Kalian adalah pasangan yang cocok, sebenarnya."

 _ **Kuharap begitu.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Malam sudah sangat larut ketika Baekhyun terbangun secara tidak menyenangkan. Piyamanya basah oleh keringat dingin dan ia menemukan tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Omega itu menjauhkan diri dari pelukan si alpha karena menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia akan heat. Dia akan mengalami heat keduanya dan dia sedang berada di kamar milik Park Chanyeol, mate-nya.

Mungkin ia harus bersyukur karena malam itu hanyalah pre-heat yang menyerangnya. Ia dapat menyelesaikannya sendiri di balik kamar mandi dengan lenguhan pelan dan setelahnya dapat tertidur. Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin bahwa ia akan selamat malam ini. Omega itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan berhenti di toko obat. Ia keluar dengan satu kantong kecil berisi beberapa bungkus supressant.

 _"Kau tidak bisa bekerja hari ini?"_

"Maafkan aku, Xiumin-Hyung. Aku tahu ini adalah awal bulan dan aku baru menerima gaji tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, bisakah kau kurangi saja gajiku untuk bulan selanjutnya?"

 _"Mengapa kau tidak bekerja? Apakah kau sakit?"_

Baekhyun memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri, "Ah tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan.."

 _"Nah, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memikirkan si telinga lebar itu. Jangan pikir aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kalian bertengkar. Manfaatkan waktu ini untuk berbaikan, oke? Kurasa toko akan baik baik saja dengan aku dan Jongdae."_

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Xiumin-Hyung."

Sambungan terputus, omega itu menaruh ponselnya di sofa dan menyuntikkan supressant tepat ke lengannya. Meringis sebentar sebelum menyuntikkan satu lagi. Tubuhnya kemudian ia arahkan untuk tertidur di kasur yang ada di ruang tamu ; sebisa mungkin terlelap biarpn sepanjang pagi tubuhnya membara.

"Uhh—" Rintihnya pelan, heatnya yang kedua terasa lebih menyakitkan dari yang pertama. Mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa? Atau karena ada banyak aroma alpha-nya disini yang semakin membuatnya gila untuk disentuh. Ia menggeliat ke kiri, menatap ke bawah dan menemukan penisnya yang setengah tegak. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam keputus-asaan. Dia harus menuntaskannya sendirian, setidaknya sebelum Chanyeol kembali dan menemukannya tengah mendesahkan nama si alpha.

Ia membungkam mulutnya, nama Chanyeol meluncur keluar dari bibirnya begitu ia mencapai pelepasannya yang membuatnya semakin memginginkan alpha itu untuk memasuki dirinya. Baekhyun terengah sementara jemarinya meremas tisu yang bersih di telapaknya, ia menginginkan Chanyeol, tapi itu buruk.

 ** _Karena Chanyeol tidak menginginkan dirinya._**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Malam harinya, Chanyeol menemukan omega itu meringkuk di sudut lemari. Mengumamkan sesuatu. Alpha itu mengerutkan kening, mendekat : "Baekhyun?"

Omega mungil mendongak dan saat itulah Chanyeol menemukan tetes demi tetes air mata di ujung pelupuk matanya. Alpha itu sontak berlutut dengan kakinya, menangkup wajah omega itu, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun terisak, "C—Chanyeol—hh, A—Aku—hik."

Chanyeol tidak menunggu omega itu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia meraih omega itu ke dalam dekapannya dan membawanya untuk duduk di kasur mereka. Baekhyun yang mana masih terisak enggan melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang membentang di bahunya, merintih bahwa ia membutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Alpha itu nyaris tidak mengerti saat Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dalam ke dada bidang sang alpha, "Baekhyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban, satu satunya yang ada di ruangan adalah aroma Baekhyun yang menguar manis. Chanyeol tersedak akan ludahnya sendiri saat aroma manis itu mengundang miliknya untuk ereksi, tidak, ini tidak baik. Alpha itu menjauhkan sang omega, mengambil jarak yang jauh dan berkata ragu-ragu ;

"A—Apakah kau sedang dalam.. Heat?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang lebih masuk akal dari itu, karena bahkan Baekhyun malah mendekati dirinya. Bibir merah ranumnya yang terbuka berbisik, "C—Chanyeollie.."

Alpha itu menjauhkan pandangan, tidak. Ini gila. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya, ia melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun darinya dan beranjak keluar kamar, mengunci pintunya dari luar agar tidak ada aroma milik Baekhyun yang mencapai penciumannya. Alpha dalam dirinya nyaris kehilangan kendali. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus berada di dalam kamar yang sama malam ini.

"Baekhyun, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu." Alpha itu berkata serak, "Aku tahu kau akan sangat lelah mengurusnya sendirian, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu. Pakailah kamar mandinya sepuasmu, tidak apa. Kalau kau butuh minuman atau sesuatu, hubungi aku lewat ponsel, oke?"

Chanyeol hanya dapat mendengar erangan selama beberapa saat, sehingga ia melanjutkan ;

"Selamat malam—"

"Chanyeollie.. Aku membutuhkanmu.."

Alpha itu membeku.

Chanyeol berbalik, mendadak merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan omega itu pada masa heatnya. Namun kewarasannya kembali, ia menggeleng dan cepat cepat melangkah menuju kamar tamu setelah mengucapkan kata kata terakhir ;

"Aku akan menghubungi mate-mu esok hari."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Alpha tu benar benar tidak tertidur semalaman.

Karena erangan si omega telah membuatnya ereksi hingga rasanya mustahil untuk memuaskan hasratnya sendiri di kamar mandi. Chanyeol merutuk dirinya sendiri karena berpikir dirinya tidak cukup jeli dalam memasang kedap suara di dalam kamarnya, sekarang ia menyesalinya. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh tingginya di pintu kamar mandi, mendadak merasa buruk karena ia melampiaskan gairahnya dengan membayangkan wajah polos dari omega mungil kesayangannya, Baekhyun.

"—Shit."

Nafasnya memburu saat pelepasannya yang sekian kali, ia mengambil tissue di westafel dan menghapus sisa bercak di sela tangannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi, ia bahkan masih dapat mendengar omega itu mendesahkan namanya dengan nada paling putus asa di dunia.

Ia mencatat bahwa ia harus segera menemukan mate Baekhyun malam ini.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar omega itu mendesahkan namanya tanpa ereksi seperti hari ini.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Baekhyunnie, aku akan kembali sebelum pukul 10. Jika kau ingin makan sesuatu, pintunya tidak dikunci lagi, oke?"

Alpha itu memakai mantelnya, melirik kamar yang masih ditutup. Barangkali omega itu terlelap, ia tersenyum sebelum memasukkan note kecil ke sela sela pintu.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Begitu debaman di pintu terdengar, Baekhyun beringsut dari dalam lemari. Omega mungil itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membenahi kamar Chanyeol yang kini tak ubahnya kapal yang pecah akibat dirinya yang mencari cari setitik aroma milik si alpha pada tiap helai pakaiannya di lemari—Baekhyun putus asa. Omega itu merintih, berusaha bangkit untuk meraih kenop pintu walaupun pergerakan singkat itu membuatnya pening setengah mati. Ia melangkah limbung, menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding sembari mengarahkan langkahnya untuk sampai di dapur.

Omega itu meneguk satu gelas penuh air, sebelum kembali berjalan ke kamar milik mereka. Ia menatap pada helai demi helai pakaian Chanyeol yang berserakan di lantai, ataupun botol cologne milik sang alpha yang mana pecah dan menetes dari meja untuk membentuk genangan dibawah ; Omega itu kemudian memungut pakaian itu satu persatu, menumpuknya pada kasur sehingga membuat pola lingkaran yang berantakan sebelum membaringkan dirinya di tengah tumpukan pakaian dominan itu.

"Chanyeollie.." Lirihnya ketika lelap datang untuk menjemput kesadarannya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sudah sangat larut begitu Chanyeol pulang. Alpha itu berjalan masuk setelah melepas sepatunya dan menemukan apartemen dalam keadaan gelap tanpa Baekhyun di ruang tengah. Chanyeol kemudian menyalakan lampu dapur, ia memanaskan beberapa makanan untuk kemudian membawanya ke kamar mereka. Mendengar keadaan di dalam sesaat—dan ketika tidak menedengar desahan apapun, ia mengetuknya dengan hati hati.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilnya pelan, "Tidak baik tidur dengan perut kosong, keluarlah. Aku sudah memanaskan kesukaanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol menggerutkan keningnya.

Jemari alpha itu perlahan menyentuh kenop pintu sembari menompang nampan dengan satu tangannya. Ketika pintu mahoni itu terbuka tanpa perlawanan apapun, Chanyeol sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Baekhyun telah jatuh terlelap jauh sebelum ia kembali. Ia mengedarkan pandangan namun hanya menemukan kasur yang kosong serta kamar yang gelap gulita. Alpha itu mengerutkan kening, menyalakan lampu ;

"Baekhyunnie?"

Cklek.

Alpha itu refleks menoleh pada sumber suara yang ternyata adalah kamar mandi, Baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan tetes air di sekujur leher serta dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang mana menampilkan segalanya—pundaknya yang kecil, pinggangnya yang ramping, hingga sisi pinggulnya yang begitu intim hingga Chanyeol begitu kebingungan untuk mencari arah pandang yang tepat. Omega itu terkejut, menyadari keberadaan alpha itu dan hampir berlari untuk masuk lagi ke kamar mandi, namun lengannya dicekal dengan lembut oleh Chanyeol, "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Tidak. Baekhyun meringis dalam hati. Kehadiran Chanyeol memperburuk segalanya. Ia dapat merasakan pusat gairahnya perlahan ereksi begitu hidungnya berhasil membaui aroma milik sang alpha yang membangkitkan seluruh pheoromonnya. Kulit lehernya yang baru saja berhenti untuk mendamba sentuhan itu kembali meradang, membuat Baekhyun kehilangan sesaat keseimbangannya dan berakhir disanggah oleh lengan kokoh milik sang alpha ;

"Ada apa? Kau merasa tidak baik lagi?"

"U—Uh, a—aku—hh.. Ahh—"

Baekhyun terkejut, ia baru saja mendesah di depan dominan itu. Wajahnya merona malu dan ia segera menjauh dari kedua lengan kokoh itu. Menunduk dan menatap pada kedua kakinya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak tampak seperti itu," Chanyeol mendengus khawatir. Ia mendekat dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk meraba dahi sang omega dan menemukan sedikit rasa hangat disana. "Apa kau berencana untuk terus menahan semuanya seperti ini hingga satu minggu kedepan?" Chanyeol menatap omega itu, sepenuhnya khawatir, "Kau tidak akan bisa dengan tubuh sekecil itu—"

"T—Tentu aja aku bisa—hh!" Baekhyun terbata menjawab, memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini. Kau butuh seorang alpha untuk menenangkanmu," Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, "Beritahu aku, siapa mate-mu?"

Deg.

Baekhyun tertegun, aliran dalam darahnya berubah cepat dan ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup begitu keras. Tidak, ia tidak boleh ketahuan. Baekhyun mundur teratur—membuat dirinya terpojokkan di sudut kamar dan menatap alpha itu gugup, "T—Tidak apa sungguh, a—aku bisa mengatasinya—hh."

"Tidak, kau perlu memberitahuku. Malam ini mungkin kau bisa melewatinya, Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana dengan malam malam berikutnya? Aku yakin kau yang paling tahu tentang rasa sakitnya disini."

Omega itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun,

"Ini juga sama sulitnya untukku jika kau memaksakan dirimu seperti ini. Aku akan membantumu membawa alpha itu jika ia berada di teritori sebrang—"

".. **Chanyeol Park.** "

"—Atau aku bisa mencarikanmu—.." Alpha itu terdiam, "Barusan kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, lama sekali sehingga Chanyeol mengira omega itu tertidur dalam posisinya. Kemudian, omega itu mendongak dengan manik berkaca-kaca, berbalik untuk menunjukkan tanda yang berkilau di tengkuknya. Sebuah phoenix cantik yang mana membuat Chanyeol terkesiap hingga melupakan untuk menarik nafasnya.

"Kau," Omega itu melirih, "Aku adalah mate-mu."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Ahh—C—Chan—!" Baekhyun mengerang keras, air matanya jatuh begitu alpha itu melesakkan kesejatiannya untuk masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang tidak pernah disentuh siapapun, "P-Pelan—hh! I—Itu..hh.. S—Sakit!"

Alpha itu tidak menjawab apapun, memfokuskan pandangannya pada lambang di tengkuk Baekhyun yang benar benar serupa dengan miliknya. Chanyeol menggeram rendah, ia menunduk untuk mencengkram erat kedua sisi di pinggang ramping milik omeganya dan mengentak dalam dalam.

"AHH!" Baekhyun mencengkram erat lengan sang alpha. Berusaha mempertahankan bagian bawahnya agar tetap menungging, "T—Terlalu—hh.. D—Dalam—Ahh—"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, mengeluarkan miliknya hingga hanya tersisa kepala dari penisnya dan memainkannya sementara Baekhyun mengerang kesetanan karena alpha itu jelas mempermainkan hasratnya yang diujung. Precum milik sang omega berceceran di cover bed dan Chanyeol semakin dibuatnya bergairah, terbukti dengan kejantanannya yang menegang keukuran paling maksimal dengan urat yang terlihat ; "Damn, Baek."

Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Chanyeol mendoromg miliknya kuat hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu itu menekan perut bagian bawahnya. Baekhyun mendongak. Tak kuasa menerima kenikmatan yang begitu tiba tiba, apalagi ketika Chanyeol mulai memposisikannya 45° dan mulai mengeluar masukkan penisnya secara konstan.

"Uhh—Ahh, C—Chan—hh! Y—Yeol.. Ahh—! Chan—Yeol!"

Alpha itu mengentak semakin dalam sebagai sebuah jawaban, bangga bahwa omeganya terpuaskan sepenuhnya dengan sentuhannya. Chanyeol memainkan genital si mungil kemudian. Membuat si empu mengeliat kesetanan, "No-! Ja—Ahh—Hahhh, Jangan!"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, omega." Chanyeol berujar, dominasinya penuh. Sementara gairahnya terus menerus tersulut, apalagi dengan pemandangan penisnya yang melecehkan lubang milik omega kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Katakan bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Ohh—aku—hhh—aku suka!" Baekhyun mendongak lagi, membuat urat di lehernya terlihat jelas, "A—Aku mencintaimu—hh. Chanyeol—hh! Ahh—!"

SPLURT.

Genital mungil itu meledak dalam genggaman sang alpha. Chanyeol tersenyum, menjilat jemarinya yang penuh dengan sperma sebelum melanjutkan gerakannya yang tertunda. Baekhyun lemas sepenuhnya, pasrah dengan tumpuan Chanyeol pada kedua sisi pinggangnya. Namun alpha itu mengentak semakin keras dan keras, membuat mau tak mau pusat gairahnya terpancing kembali.

"No—Ahh, c—cukup." Pintanya putus asa ketika Chanyeol kembali memainkan bola kembarnya, "Cukup? Aku tak akan pernah merasa cukup denganmu, ohh—shit." Umpat alpha itu pelan, lubang binal milik sang omega menghisapnya habis habisan di dalam sana.

Baekhyun mengerang lagi, apalagi ketika ia dapat merasakan precum milik sang alpha menetes ke lubangnya, erotis. Omega itu memejamkan matanya dan melenguh kuat-kuat, Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya menjadi begitu tidak berirama. Ganas dan buas. Tubuhnya terhentak tak karuan, meninggakan selimut yang menjadi berantakan ;

"Ahh—Chanyeol!Ahh—Ahh!"

"Shit—Baek! Kau benar benar—hh, sempit!"

Alpha itu kehilangan kendali, terus mengentak miliknya dalam dalam tanpa mempedulikan desahan kenikmatan sang omega yang nyaris berubah menjadi tangis. Alpha itu mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih mengacung, merah, dan keras. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan begitu banyak kekosongan pada lubangnya. Alpha itu lalu menariknya lembut untuk bersimpuh di bawah lantai sementara sang dominan duduk di atas kasur, kakinya terbuka, menampilkan kejantanannya yang begitu keras dan memerah ; "Hisap dia untukku, Baek."

Dan Baekhyun mengabulkannya. Ia memasukkan milik Chanyeol ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang membuat alpha itu melenguh panjang, memompanya naik dan turun dengan kecepatan menyebalkan sehingga alpha itu mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu Baekhyun dengan berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengentakkan miliknya ke dalam mulut mungil sang omega. Tindakan itu, bagaimanapun, membuat sang omega tersedak dan kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas selama beberapa saat.

"Ohh—Sial."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh menang, begitu erangan alpha-nya terdengar begitu serak dan bergairah. Ia mempercepat tempo hisapannya hingga dapat merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol benar benar mengeras dan membesar sebelum akhirnya memuntahkan seluruh lahar yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka berdua terengah, Baekhyun jatuh dari simpuhnya ke lantai sementara Chanyeol terduduk begitu saja di sisi kasur.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Dia berakhir dengan menyentuh omega mungilnya. Sekarang itu akan menjadi sebuah masalah besar dengan Baekhyun yang akan terikat padanya. Alpha itu tahu bahwa semua adalah kesalahannya yang tidak dapat menahan alpha di dalam jiwanya untuk mengambil alih situasi, namun Baekhyun juga tidak dapat menjadi tak bersalah disini.

Alpha itu bangkit, meraih omega mungilnya dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kepayahan, maniknya yang sayu ia arahkan agar dapat melihat Chanyeol dengan lebih jelas, "C—Chanyeol.."

"Hm?"

"Aku—butuh dirimu.." Baekhyun berbisik, namun maniknya perlahan menguat akan hasrat, "Aku—butuh dirimu untuk menghangatkanku—"

Hanya dengan sebaris kalimat itu, Chanyeol meletakkan dunia untuk dilupakan. Tak peduli bahwa ia seharusnya tidak melakukan apapun. Seharusnya dirinya membanting pintu dan keluar dari kamar begitu tahu bahwa hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Seharusnya ia tidak menyetubuhi omega itu, seharusnya semua ini tidak terjadi.

Chanyeol jatuh tergoda.

"Kau yang meminta, Byun Baekhyun." Geramnya sarat akan bahaya, "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu hingga kau tidak bisa memerintahku lagi."

Alpha itu mendorong sang omega untuk terbaring telentang di atas kasur. Jemarinya yang besar menangkup dada tak berisi milik si mungil dan memainkan putingnya begitu pelan, sembari bibirnya bekerja pada bibir milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah ingat rasanya bisa sebaik ini ketika Baekhyun mengerang di antara lumatan mereka yang mulai berantakan. Jemari lentik itu ikut menerjang kejantanan milik sang alpha yang menegang sedikit, lantas mendesah di ujung telinganya, ;

"Aku menginginkanmu, Chanyeol—ahh.."

Manik alpha itu memburam, di hadapannya seakan tersedia ribuan kenikmatan surga yang akan ia petik satu persatu. Akal sehatnya ia letakkan sembarangan, terukti dengan ia yang dengan beringas mengangkat salah satu kaki jenjang sang omega dan menaruhnya di bahunya yang kokoh, lantas mencium tiap jengkalnya lengkap dengan nafsu.

"Ahh.."

Desahan itu membuatnya semakin ingin menghancurkan omega di hadapannya.

"Kita tumbuh bersama, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik, meraih genital mungil milik sang omega ke dalam tangkupannya, "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya sisi yang seperti—"

Alpha itu mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengelus kuat kepala penis milik si mungil ; "—ini."

"Ahh! Ohh—Chan!" Baekhyun terkesiap, menggelengkan kepalanya saat alpha itu malah sengaja mengelusnya lagi dan lagi, "J—Jangan disana! Hh—Ahh!"

"Kau berkata jangan, tetapi pinggulmu menghentak ke tanganku," Alpha itu tertawa pelan, "Manis sekali."

"Itu—hh! Itu karena—hh! Ahh! Sensi—sensitif!"

Chanyeol melempar senyum miring, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah lirikan terakhir sebelum memasukkan penis si mungil dan memompanya cepat dan begitu keras. Baekhyun terbelalak, tidak siap akan kenikmatan yang tiba tiba sehingga ia sampai tidak dalam hitungan menit ;

"AHH! Chanyeol!"

Alpha itu melepas kulumannya, membiarkan cairan si omega melawan gravitasi dan mengotori tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun merona malu, tetapi lubangnya malah berkedut jalang begitu ia tidak sengaja melihat kejantanan sang alpha yang sudah sekeras batu ; "Kau bahkan mengotori perutmu sendiri, huh? Naughty boy."

Baekhyun terengah. Menatap alpha itu yang telah memposisikan dirinya untuk mengangkangi si alpha. Kaki jenjangnya melilit pada pinggang alpha yang kokoh itu, sementara ia mengeluarkan desahan pelan ;

"Hh—Chanyeollie," Baekhyun terengah, namun senyuman nakal itu masih ada di wajahnya, "Aku masih menginginkan dirimu."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Hari hampir pagi begitu mereka usai. Aroma seks menguar dengan sangat kental di ruangan, bercampur dengan aroma dua adam yang dapat Chanyeol sesap sesekali sementara jemarinya memainkan halus surai si omega di genggaman tangannya.

"Ahh—"

Mungkin ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya, atau lebih. Chanyeol tidak menghitung. Ia mengentak miliknya ke dalam lubang milik sang omega dalam dalam dan berkali-kali, bahkan membuat si mungil hampir kehilangan kesadarannya beberapa kali. Tapi biar begitu, entah apa yang merasuki sang alpha sehingga ia enggan untuk berhenti. Bahkan sekalipun untuk sebuah jeda.

Namun hari sudah terlalu pagi, Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun benar benar telah mencapai ambang kesadarannya. Sang alpha baru menyadari bahwa omega itu tidak mendapatkan istirahatnya sejak semalam karena ia terus memfosfirnya. Nah, rasa bersalah itu membuatnya mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih tegang, membaringkan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti sangat lelah, hm?"

Baekhyun membuka sedikit maniknya yang terpejam, "A—Aku tidak apa—hh."

"Kau tidak baik karenaku, maafkan aku." Alpha itu menunduk. Mengecup bibir ranum milik sang omega sembari memberi lumatan singkat disana. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, menjauh beberapa senti dan lelap tertidur. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang menatap pada leher jenjang sang omega yang tak tertutup tanda apapun. Sama seperti tengkuk dimana lambang phoenix itu berada.

"Jadi, kau milikku sekarang?" Chanyeol terkekeh, maniknya yang teduh bersedih ; "Jadi kau benar benar mate-ku.."

Semua akan semakin menjadi sulit bagi mereka.

Chanyeol meraih punggung tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Jangan khawatir," Bisiknya, "Aku pasti akan melindungimu."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun lupa tentang segala sesuatu ketika ia bangun. Satu satunya yang ia ingat adalah, bagaimana seluruh syarafnya tegang dan bagian bawahnya yang pedih. Omega mungil itu meringis, mendudukan dirinya dan mendesah pelan saat merasakan cukup banyak cairan keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya bahkan saat ia baru saja mengambil posisi untuk duduk. Hatinya mendadak bergemuruh begitu melihat bahwa ternyata di kamar ini ia tidak sendirian. Chanyeol terlelap di sampingnya dengan dada bidangnya yang tidak tertutup apapun—menampilkan segalanya.

Omega itu terkesiap, mendadak merasa oksigen berjalan menjauhinya saat ia menyadari apa yang kemarin malam mereka lakukan. Tentang ia yang mengakui bahwa Chanyeol adalah mate-nya dan Chanyeol yang tanpa dugaan menyetubuhinya tanpa pertanyaan apapun. Baekhyun melarikan maniknya kesana kemari dalam bingung, bagaimana ia harus menghadapi alpha ini begitu ia terbangun nanti?

Ia kehilangan udara dan akal sehat. Sementara memorinya dengan kejam menghempasnya pada kenyataan ialah yang meminta alpha itu untuk memasukinya seperti jalang murahan. Baekhyun terpaku, sementara hatinya mengeluarkan gemuruh.

Maka ia benar-benar menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Mungkin, begitu alpha itu bangun, dia akan diusir segera dari pandangannya. Atau bisa saja, daripada repot-repot berteriak untuk mengusirnya, Chanyeol malah memilih untuk membunuhnya di tempat. Baekhyun menghela nafas, menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang ia tahu cepat atau lambat akan terjadi.

"Omega bodoh.." Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri, "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan.."

Chanyeol terbangun beberapa menit kemudian, namun hanya melempar senyum padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia beraktivitas seperti biasa, menyiapkan sarapan dan bahkan coklat panas untuknya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, kebingungan. Kenapa alpha ini belum mengusirnya?

"K—Kenapa kau.." Ia melirih ketika alpha itu menyesap kopinya di sofa, "Kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku," Baekhyun berujar, penuh keraguan di dalam kekhawatirannya, "Lalu untuk apa kau—"

Alpha itu terdiam, menaruh cangkir kopinya dan menoleh, menatapnya sendu ;

"Karena aku adalah mate-mu, bukan begitu?" Alpha itu tersenyum sedih, " _Supressant_ tidak bekerja padamu jika kau berada di dekatku."

Baekhyun menunduk, bungkam. Ia mengelus lengannya canggung, "Apakah kau menyesali ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam, beberapa saat terlewati tanpa percakapan berarti sebelum alpha itu bangkit ; mendekatinya untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Baekhyun mendongak, mencuri pandang pada sepasang manik alpha-nya yang berkilat, penuh akan rasa memiliki, penuh akan rasa candu.

"Tidak sama sekali, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan tentang dirimu." Ungkap alpha itu, pelan, dalam. "Nah, bukankah lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar kita?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Aku ingin bersamamu.."

"Kalau begitu kita akan ke kamar." Chanyeol meraih omega itu, membawanya untuk melangkah pelan-pelan, "Aku tahu heat sangat menyiksa kalian."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Aku lgi mood ngelunasin hutang sebelum UAS. Hm, udah 6K nih, semoga suka ya. Terima kasih yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, aku sayang kalian~

((FF ku yang judulnya Rumpang juga update lho, monggo di check silahkan~))

Btw, aku lagi nyari seseorang yang mau bantuin aku edit chapter dari ff-ffku sebelum di update. Semacem beta reader gitu deh, ada yang berminat atau mungkin tahu siapa yang maybe berminat?

 ** _Next? Leave your review below, please._**


	5. Bagian Lima

**Omega's Alpha**

 **Bagian Lima**

 **(Banyak adegan, awas.)**

* * *

Satu minggu hampir selesai. Mungkin malam ini, heat omega itu akan berakhir. Chanyeol membenahi dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi sebelum keluar dengan tetesan air yang masih turun melalui anak rambut.

Omega itu terbaring disana, dadanya penuh dengan bekas gigitan yang alpha itu torehkan serta banyak sekali ceceran sperma di sekitarnya. Mereka baru selesai dengan sesi dua beberapa menit lalu, menyisakan omega mungilnya yang manis tertidur kelelahan dengan nafas terputus-putus. Tubuh kecilnya yang telanjang terekspos dan ia dapat merasakan gairahnya sedikit membuatnya pusing—sial.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, menahan dirinya sebaik mungkin sebelum ia mengambil sebuah handuk dengan baskom berisi air hangat yang sedari tadi ia siapkan. Alpha itu duduk di samping sang omega sementara tangannya bekerja cekatan untuk membasuh tubuh yang lebih mungil, memastikan tidak ada lagi noda apapun yang tersisa. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat kembali lambang yang berada di tengkuk Baekhyun, Phoenix yang cantik. Lambang itu berpendar pelan, menandakan bahwa si omega sedang berada di dekat alphanya.

 _Ia belum menandai Omeganya_.

Chanyeol tertegun sebentar, kembali melanjutkan gerakannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia meletakkan semua perlengkapannya kembali dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping omega itu, memutuskan untuk kembali tidur setelah ia menarik lelaki kecil itu agar masuk ke pelukannya. Baekhyun melenguh pelan, sedikit terganggu tetapi dengan cepat menyamankan diri begitu ia mengenal dengan jelas aroma yang kini melingkupi penciumannya.

Bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya ada punggung si omega. Apakah mereka akan bahagia? Bisakah mereka bahagia?

"Eungh—Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol tersentak sedikit, menatap pada omega yang tiba-tiba telah terbangun. Wajah manis itu sedikit memerah, maniknya tidak lagi fokus sedang bibir ranumnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup ketika suatu cairan membasahi bagian bawah mereka yang bersentuhan. Ia tahu jelas bahwa itu adalah cairan lubrikan alami milik sang omega, yang mana membuat aroma vanila bercampur manis musim semi itu memenuhi ruangan.

Heat itu datang lagi.

"Uhh—Panas—hh.. Ahh.." Omega itu mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Memilin putingnya yang merekah akibat bekas gigitan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu dan memainkan genitalnya dengan acak. Maniknya yang berkabut itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu, memohon, "Se—Ahh, Sentuh—hh.. Aku—Ahh!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menolak. Ia perlahan merubah posisi mereka hingga Baekhyun tertidur telentang di bawahnya dengan ia yang menindih di atas—menyatukan kejantanan mereka. Baekhyun mendesah lebih keras ketika Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memagut bibirnya sembari jarinya bermain-main di areolanya. Seakan mempermainkan tubuhnya.

"C—Chanyeollie! Ahh!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika pagutan itu diturunkan pada lehernya. Dengan sengaja, dominan itu memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di sepanjang sisi lehernya dan mengecup singkat jakunnya yang tidak terlihat. Membiarkan si omega terpekur oleh kenikmatan. Ketika ia dapat merasakan kejantanannya semakin tegang dan keras, Alpha itu menggeram singkat dan kemudian memasukkannya dalam satu kali entak.

"Ahh—Chanyeol—hh!"

Baekhyun terlonjak, maniknya bergulir ke belakang hingga hanya putih yang terlihat—nikmat sekali. Kejantanan milik sang Alpha menumbuk keras pada prostatnya dan membuat bagian itu bengkak berkali-kali. Chanyeol ikut menggeram, merasakan kenikmatan dari lubang si mungil yang menghisap miliknya tanpa ampun, "Ahh—"

Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua sisi pinggul si omega dan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan sedikit kasar dan keras. Membuat si omega kewalahan dengan erangannya sendiri. Baekhyun tersentak-sentak, tubuhnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah sesuai dengan dorongan Chanyeol di dalam dirinya dan ketika Chanyeol memajukan pinggulnya lebih keras, ia sampai pada kenikmatannya yang pertama.

"Ahh!" Spermanya memenuhi dadanya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau sepertinya sangat menyukai ini, bukan?"

Baekhyun tersipu malu, tidak berusaha untuk mengelak ketika bahkan ia kembali merasakan lubangnya yang lapar memproduksi lebih banyak cairan untuk menyiapkan knot alphanya. Biarpun Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan knot pada dirinya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan memulai lagi desahannya yang mengalun seperti lagu erotis, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal, "Shit—ahh, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat. Tidak membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil nafas sedikit pun. Sentakannya pun dibuat semakin akurat dan dalam menumbuk pada titik manisnya, menghilangkan kesadaran.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh—" Baekhyun terlonjak, "Lebih—hh, Chanyeollie! Setubuhi aku—hh, Ahh, Buat aku menjadi—uhh, milikmu!"

Manik sang alpha menggelap, ia melipat kedua kaki milik Baekhyun ke dada sehingga kejantanannya dapat masuk lebih dalam dan kembali melanjutkan gerakannya.

"Ahh—Jangan—hh, Berhenti—hh! Ahhn—Aku sampai—ahh!" Cairannya keluar lagi. Sebagian bahkan mengenai sedikit bagian dari pipi alphanya. Baekhyun merona malu saat Chanyeol menggodanya dengan mengambil cairan di pipinya dan kemudian menjilatnya sensual. Gerakan kejantanan sang alpha yang keras dan panas itu belum selesai. Baekhyun mengangga dalam kepuasan ketika Chanyeol tidak sekalipun melambatkan laju pinggulnya.

"Kau benar-benar menakjubkan, Baekhyun." Ucap alpha itu parau, sarat akan gairah. Maniknya yang gelap ikut berkabut, hilang akal saat sang omega malah mendesah keras-keras, "Aku—ahh, bisa menidurimu sampai pagi kembali datang, Ohh—sial."

Baekhyun tidak lagi memikirkan apa yang dikatakan alpha itu. Hanya ketika penis yang keras seperti balok kayu itu menyentuh bagian-bagian dari rektumnya yang sebelumnya tidak tersentuh, ia menjerit setengah sinting dalam kenikmatan.

Chanyeol mempercepat lagi pinggulnya, merasakan bahwa ia sangat dekat dengan puncaknya. Hingga ia merasakan kenikmatan itu, Chanyeol segera menarik kejantanannya yang sudah sangat merah, keras, dan begitu panas keluar. Membiarkan benda itu mengacung tegak melawan gravitasi. Chanyeol melingkupi kejantanannya dengan jemarinya yang besar dan kasar, mengocoknya kuat sembari terus mendesah acak. Baekhyun, menatapnya dari bawah dengan wajahnya yang sayu, nyaris hilang kesadaran jika saja bukan karena kekosongan yang tiba-tiba terdapat di lubangnya.

"Ohh.. Ahh, sial, Baekhyun. Kau begitu—ahh, nikmat!" Chanyeol mengumpat, terus mengocok kejantanannya di tangannya sendiri dengan satu tangan yang tetap menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa yang lebih kecil. Penisnya yang merah itu ia arahkan kepada wajah sang omega ketika puncak itu ia capai, mengeluarkan cairannya sebanyak tujuh kali tembakan yang semuanya mengenai wajah si omega.

"Fuck, fuck—ahh." Chanyeol mendesah puas, kepalanya terdongak ke atas ketika cairan yang tersisa masih menetes dengan erotis di cover bed. Kemudian, ia menarik tubuhnya untuk terbaring di samping sang omega. Mereka terengah-engah, bunyi nafas beradu dan saling bertabrakan dengan begitu keras. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan maniknya agar terbuka, ia akhirnya tidur begitu saja. Chanyeol yang menatapnya sedikit terkekeh, tapi tertahan karena ia terkejut melihat wajah sang omega yang berantakan akibat pelepasannya tadi. Ia meraih handuk yang tergeletak di nakas dan mulai membasuh wajah sang omega yang penuh dengan cairannya sendiri.

Sesi ketiga untuk hari ini, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam kepuasan begitu wajah manis si omega sudah tidak dikotori apapun. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia amat menyukai bagaimana paras itu terlihat begitu menggairahkan ketika penuh dengan sperma miliknya. Kemudian alpha itu berdiri. Memakai pakaian apapun yang dilihatnya di lemari, sebelum berjalan keluar kamar mereka dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _"Apa kau mau kuberitahu suatu rahasia, sayang?" Ibunya yang baik hati mengelus satu persatu helai rambutnya selagi mereka menyaksikan Kris yang sedang menguliti sapi san beberapa rusa sebagai makan malam mereka._

 _"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran, "Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku!"_

 _"Baiklah, baik." Paras ayu itu terkekeh menatap putra omeganya yang begitu energik. Mewarisi sifat sang ayah._

 _"Suatu hari nanti, orang yang akan menjadikanmu mate-nya adalah orang yang paling menginginkan—"_

Baekhyun tersentak begitu ia membuka mata.

Ia merasakan dadanya berdegup dengan lencang sebelum rasa membakar di bagian selatan tubuhnya mencuri seluruh atensinya. Ia kemudian dapat merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa, nyaris seakan-akan ia tidak lagi memiliki pinggul. Pelan, ia mencoba untuk terduduk di atas kasurnya tapi gagal. Ia kembali terjatuh, tergelincir akibat rasa sakit yang menyengat. Air matanya sedikit menggenang akibat rasa sakit yang menyiksa ketika ia mencoba untuk—bahkan sedikit saja, menggerakkan tulang ekor dan pinggangnya. Putus asa oleh rasa sakit, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil alpha itu agar ia dapat membantunya keluar dari kasurnya sendiri, yang mana seruannya malah terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil yang kehilangan ibu ;

"Chanyeol!"

Satu detik, dua detik. Baekhyun menunggu dibalik selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kini serupa karya seni kontemporer. Ia menatap lama pada pintu, menunggu lelaki yang dipanggilnya untuk muncul, namun tidak melihat apapun. Baekhyun hampir menangis putus asa sebelum Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba muncul dengan nampan penuh makanan lengkap dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya, "Pagi, manis."

Baekhyun tidak tahu ia harus tersinggung atau tersipu. Yang ia lakukan akhirnya hanyalah menggeser sedikit tubuhnya—yang tentu saja, membuatnya meringis keras, supaya alpha itu bisa mendudukkan diri juga ke sana. Chanyeol mengelus surai itu beberapa saat sebelum berujar menyesal, "Kau tahu, aku minta maaf karena menyetubuhimu semalam dan tadi pagi."

Mendengarnya, omega kecil itu merona. Ia menggeleng pelan membantah pernyataan lelaki itu ; "Tidak apa. Lagi pula aku juga yang meminta.."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mengingat bagaimana semalam Baekhyun benar-benar tidak melepaskan dirinya sedikit pun. Kekehan itu membuat si omega terjebak dalam suasana yang canggung sebelum akhirnya alpha itu menyentuh punggungnya yang masih tertutup selimut.

"Aku tahu pasti rasanya sangat sakit," Si alpha memulai mengelus garis punggung lelaki mungil itu hingga ke tulang ekornya dan mengulanginya terus-terusan, "Aku sudah membeli beerapa obat penghilang rasa sakit. Setelah sarapan, aku akan membantumu mandi dan kau harus meminum dua tablet, lalu tidur. Oke? Aku tidak suka jika kau kesakitan seharian."

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali dua kali, memutuskan untuk bertanya alih-alih mengangguk, "Apakah Chanyeollie akan bekerja nanti sore?"

"Ya, kurasa."

Keheningan menelan selama beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol berkata kembali, "Tapi kalau kau merasa belum begitu baik.. Aku bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

Senyum si omega kembali dengan begitu mudah, "Benarkah? T—Tapi bagaimana dengan bosmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu, kurasa aku sudah banyak mengambil jatah memanggung di luar jadwal tahun lalu. Kupikir membolos satu hari tidak masalah."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, terkejut, "Apa? Tapi itu perbuatan yang tidak baik!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mencubit hidung yang lebih kecil dengan gemas, "Aku juga pernah membuatmu membolos dari pekerjaanmu di Cafe, ingat?"

Baekhyun memikirkannya sebentar sebelum tersenyum jenaka, "Kau benar."

Si alpha mengikuti tawa omega itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada si omega dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di kening ; "Kita impas."

"Kau berharga untukku."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Luhan berdecak kesal begitu panggilannya pada ponsel Chanyeol beralih masuk pada kotak suara. Apa yang terjadi? Ini bahkan sudah waktunya tampil dan alpha itu tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Omega itu mengigit bibirnya, khawatir. Apa mungkin sesuatu antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjadi semalam? Apakah mereka bertengkar dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari omega masa kecilnya?

Ia nyaris hilang akal, apalagi ketika pemilik bar hanya melambaikan tangan—menyuruhnya untuk bersenang-senang dengan pelanggannya sebelum kembali berpaling pada para jalang yang berkerumun di sekelilingnya. Ck, orang itu. Padahal ia baru saja menjadi ayah.

Omega itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai atas klub. Dimana ia dapat menemui pelanggan sekaligus penggemar setia dari tubuhnya di sana. Begitu kaki jenjangnya yang hanya terbalut sebuah hotpants bermerek telah menapak pada lantai penuh orang-orang yang bercumbuan ganas itu, ia membeku di tempatnya ketika melihat sesuatu.

 _Sebuah iris abu-abu._

Mereka bersitatap selama beberapa detik, walaupun Luhan berharap ia dapat tenggelam dalam manik itu selamanya. Ketika langkah kakinya yang kurang ajar membawanya untuk mendekat pada seorang itu—yang ia yakini sebagai seorang alpha, pemuda itu justru mendekatinya terlebih dulu. Raut wajahnya yang tegas penuh dengan rasa khawatir dapat Luhan tangkap jelas biarpun seluruh sudut klub adalah remang.

"Apa kau mengenal Chanyeol?!"

Suara itu mengalun berat dan tegas, tanpa keraguan. Seakan mereka tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Luhan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk termangu di tempatnya, terpesona biarpun ia tahu alpha yang berada di hadapannya ini bukanlah dia.

 _Tapi omega itu tetap berakhir merindukannya._

"Apa kau mengenal Chanyeol?! Chanyeol Park," Ia mendesak, mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan putus asa. Melihat omega di hadapannya masih diam tanpa suara sedikit pun, si alpha yang putus asa mengguncang pelan bahunya ; "Hei, kau mendengarku?"

Luhan tersentak, kembali ke dunianya. Ah, benar. Lelaki ini menanyakan Park Chanyeol, mengapa? Ia mengangguk kaku, berusaha melarikan tatapannya dari alpha yang kini mendesah lega, "Syukurlah. Apa kau tahu alamat tempat tinggal Chanyeol? Aku membutuhkannya."

Luhan mengerjap, tidak sengaja menghirup aroma yang menguar dari lelaki itu. Beraroma seperti laut di musim semi, jelas bukan aroma yang lazim di teritori yang dingin seperti ini. Luhan patah-patah mengangguk, kali kedua. Ia menggenggam pulpen yang lelaki itu sodorkan padanya dengan gemetar, pelan sekali, menuliskan alamat apartemen tempat alpha itu tinggal selama ini.

Sembari matanya mencuri pandang pada iris abu-abu di hadapannya.

Tidak salah lagi, persis sama. Ini adalah _dia,_ kekasih yang selalu dia rindukan biarpun tidak dalam paras yang sama lagi.

Begitu noda tinta melebar di kertas ketika titik berhasil ia tuliskan dengan amat, sangat, berat hati mengembalikan pulpen dan kertas itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih banyak," Alpha itu membungkuk sedikit, terburu-buru untuk pergi dari sana tetapi Luhan berhasil mencegah langkahnya. Alpha itu terkejut oleh sentuhan yang tiba-tiba, membalikkan tubuh dan menemukan omega baik hati itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kerinduan yang tidak dapat lagi ia sembunyikan. Pelan, omega itu berbisik, hampir tertelan oleh bising kerumunan ;

"Siapa.. Siapa namamu?"

Alpha itu mengerutkan kening, "Namaku?"

Luhan mengangguk berkali-kali, dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari iris abu di hadapannya. Kemudian, alpha itu tersenyum tipis, menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suaranya yang dalam lagi.

"Aku Oh Sehun." Sehun berkata, tanpa keraguan.

Sehun. Luhan mengucapkan nama itu berulang-ulang di pikirannya hingga rasanya kepalanya pening akibat banyaknya pertanyaan yang ia ingin lontarkan. Apakah.. Apakah lelaki itu masih mengingatnya? Apakah lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama dengan alpha yang selalu ia rindukan?

Tapi pertanyaan yang kemudian keluar jelas berbeda dengan pikirnya ;

 **"Apakah kau ingin menjadi mate-ku?"**

Mereka berdua terkejut, kemudian hening.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Baekhyun menghabiskan satu piring penuh berisi nasi dengan ayam saus pedas dengan beringas. Hari sudah semakin gelap, ia bahkan dapat melihat bulan muncul di jendela apartemen alpha itu. Chanyeol, yang menatapnya dari ujung meja, terkekeh melihatnya. Sedikit terhibur dengan raut wajah sang omega yang menunjukkan kepuasan. Ia melirik pada Chanyeol ketika mendengar sebuah suara tawa, maniknya menyiratkan pertanyaan ; "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, habiskan makananmu."

Baekhyun tidak menolak, ia mengambil potongan ayamnya yang kedua dan mulai menggigitnya dengan kecil di beberapa bagian. Alpha itu menopang dagu di meja, tidak bergabung dalam makan malam mereka setelah menyadari lelaki mungil itu sepertinya kelaparan setelah fase heat yang menyiksanya. Ia menyodorkan kembali satu paket ayam itu ke depan omeganya, menyuruhnya tanpa suara untuk menghabiskannya jika ia begitu menyukainya.

"Chanyeollie tidak makan?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kejapan polos, membuat Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku sudah kenyang, Baek. Habiskan saja."—lengkap dengan satu elusan sayang di surainya. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, tampak begitu senang hati melaksanakan perintah alpha itu.

"Aku baru tahu kau suka sekali dengan ayam," Chanyeol akhirnya berkata, tatapannya tidak beralih dari pipi menggembung milik si manis.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Ayah suka memasakkan ini di rumah."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Bagaimana kabar teritori setelah aku pergi?"

Jemari lentik itu berhenti mengambil potongan ayam, menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum lirih menjawab, "Semua baik. Kecuali aku."

"Maaf." Alpha itu memandangnya, sedikit bersalah, "Apa kau pernah bertemu keluargaku setelah aku pergi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan mereka dimana pun. Sepertinya mereka sibuk sekali, ya?"

Alpha itu tersenyum paksa, "Itu bagus jika mereka tidak pernah menemuimu. Jangan pernah, oke?"

"Oke." Si omega mengacungkan jempol. Lagi pula ia tidak begitu menyukai keluarga alpha murni itu. Tatapan intimidasi yang siap menyerangnya apabila ia melakukan kesalahan.. Baekhyun tidak ingin ditatap seperti itu lagi. Jika bisa, selamanya.

"Apa.." Si alpha memulai dengan ragu-ragu, "Apa setelah ini kau mau ikut aku ke pemandian?"

Baekhyun menelan makanannya dengan cepat, tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi ia mengangguk antusias, "Ayo!"

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari yang lebih mungil setiap kali ia mulai berjalan dengan limbung. Alpha itu menatap si omega dengan khawatir, biarpun dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dan bisikan ; "Aku baik!"

"Apa kau yakin?" Itu pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke tujuh kalinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "Yakin sekali. Lagi pula pemandian itu tidak terlalu jauh, bukan?"

"Tetap saja," Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu khawatir. Begitu menyesal. Ia akhirnya menatap lagi pada si omega, menunduk untuk mengecup hidung yang lebih mungil. Membuatnya terkejut, "A—Apa—"

"Hidungmu memerah. Sepertinya kau kedinginan." Chanyeol bersiul pelan, "Walaupun kau juga manis jika memerah begitu."

Telinga si omega berubah seperti warna kepiting yang direbus, "J—Jangan menggodaku."

"Kenapa tidak?" Alpha itu menyeringai, "Kau tidak terlihat begitu keberatan."

"Aku keberatan!" Baekhyun mendengus, mengentakkan kakinya dan berusaha berjalan lebih cepat sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa bagian bawahnya masih sedikit sakit—rasa menyengat itu sampai ke tulangnya dan dia merasakan tubuhnya akan terjatuh ke depan. Kepada tumpukan salju dihadapan, tetapi ia salah. Alih-alih dinginnya salju di awal Januari, ia malah mendapati sebuah lengan kokoh melingkari pinggang dan perutnya. Mencegahnya terjatuh.

"Hati-hati," Bisik alpha itu rendah di telinganya, "Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri."

Omega itu tertegun, berdehem pelan dan kembali berdiri tegak. Tapi si alpha belum melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangnya, sehingga Baekhyun menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"Aku akan membantumu berjalan," Jelas alphanya dengan tenang, "Aku tidak butuh melihatmu terjatuh."

Rasa hangat itu menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Omega dalam jiwanya melolong bahagia. Apakah, apakah alpha itu sudah bersedia untuk menerimanya sebagai omeganya? Apakah alpha itu sekarang akan mulai berlaku manis selayaknya pasangan kepada kekasihnya?

Apakah mereka akan bahagia?

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Chanyeol mendesah saat tubuhnya yang tegang terendam sebatas dada di pemandian air panas. Ia sedang menunggu omega itu untuk selesai berganti pakaian, walaupun Chanyeol ragu siapa yang meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia bisa mandi sambil memakai pakaiannya disini. Alpha itu sendiri sudah tidak mengenakan apapun, mendudukkan diri sambil sesekali menenggelamkan tubuh sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan malu-malu nyaris sepuluh menit berikut. Ia ternyata hanya mengganti pakaiannya dengan jubah mandi yang disediakan. Membalut dengan sempurna tubuh berlekuknya yang dapat menggoda siapa pun. Chanyeol tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari pinggul yang berisi itu, pinggul yang ia cengkeram semalam suntuk.

"Hei, kemarilah!" Chanyeol menggoyangkan tangannya. Meminta omega itu untuk mendekat. Baekhyun mendekat ragu-ragu, walaupun hanya Chanyeol yang berada di ruangan ini.

Tepat, Chanyeol menyewa satu ruang pemandian hanya untuk mereka berdua. Si alpha tidak ingin mati cemburu begitu alpha lain bisa melihat lekukan tubuh omeganya yang sempurna.

"A—Apa kau bisa memejamkan mata sampai aku berendam?" Baekhyun mencicit malu, berusaha menghindarkan dirinya dari tatapan buas milik alpha itu yang seakan bisa menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Di tempat itu.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah melihat semuanya selama satu minggu penuh." Chanyeol menyeringai begitu rona merah memenuhi pipi si omega, "Ayolah, jangan malu. Tidak ada yang melihatmu selain aku, alphamu. Lagi pula, kalaupun mereka bisa melihat, mereka tidak akan berani."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan anak anjing yang ditolak, masih ragu-ragu ; "Kumohon?"

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha membuat si omega merasa nyaman begitu ia melepaskan jubah mandinya ke lantai kayu pemandian yang kering. Telinga perinya dapat menangkap suara jejakkan kaki pada air kolam. Semakin mendekat padanya, sebelum sebuah cicitan mengalun ;

"Sudah, Chanyeol."

Begitu ia membuka mata, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang telah berendam tidak jauh darinya sebatas dada. Ia dapat dengan jelas mengamati lehernya yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan yang ia buat serta bekas gigitan pada selangkanya yang tidak kurang dari lima buah. Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah ia pernah melihat tubuh terlukiskan karya seni yang lebih indah dari omega di hadapannya ini, omeganya. Baekhyun merengek tanpa kata saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk berbalik, menampilkan punggung mulusnya yang juga dihiasi dengan gigitan serta bekas cumbuan bibirnya. Hingga, jelajah maniknya terhenti di lambang pada tengkuk si omega. Belum tersentuh.

Ia kemudian memeluk si omega dari belakang, menaruh kepalanya di pundak yang lebih kecil. Posisi itu membuat tubuh keduanya saling bersentuhan dan menempel satu sama lain. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas keras milik lelaki itu beradu dengan miliknya yang juga terputus-putus.

"Baekhyun," Suara si alpha menjadi begitu parau, "Aku tahu kau tidak sedang heat, tetapi—tetapi aku amat menginginkanmu."

Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menariknya ke dalam pagutan dalam sementara telapak tangan itu mulai meremas bongkahan di bawah sana, memukulnya sesekali. Beberapa menit seperti itu, hingga Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan milik sang alpha telah menjadi begitu keras sehingga sekarang terselip di antara lipatan bokongnya—seakan mencari perhatian. Baekhyun mendesah pelan, Chanyeol melarikan bibirnya pada garis punggung di omega. Merasa belum puas, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya bangkit hingga menyisakan betisnya yang terendam, sedikit menungging, dengan kedua pantatnya yang berada di depan wajah sang alpha.

"Ahh—Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeollie? " Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat merasakan jemari Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengelus pinggir cincin rektumnya, "Chan—Ahh!"

Ia tersentak, kakinya mengejang di bawah sana. Bagaimana tidak, lidah milik si alpha masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ceruknya yang lembab oleh cairan lubrikannya sendiri. Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang melebihi apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini, apalagi ketika Chanyeol memakan lubangnya dengan suara yang lebih erotis, membuatnya gila.

"Uhh—Hahh—Chanyeol! Enak, enak sekali—!" Baekhyun meremas penisnya sendiri, "Enak—Ahh, lagi—hh!"

Chanyeol menuruti perintah omega itu, ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengocok lubang itu dan ia merasakan tubuh omega itu menegang dan bergetar tanpa henti. Merasa bahwa omega itu akan segera meledak dalam puncaknya, Chanyeol menghentikan lidahnya, menariknya keluar dan menggantikannya dengan jari tengahnya—yang ternyata masuk tepat menumbuk titik manis milik Baekhyun.

"AHH!"

Cairan milik si omega tumpah, mengucur deras dan hilang begitu jatuh ke kolam. Chanyeol menopang tubuh lemas si omega dan mendudukkan tubuh itu untuk kembali di pangkuannya, kali ini mereka berhadapan. Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah erotis sang omega yang masih menikmati pelepasan pertamanya, yang mana membuat dirinya semakin tegang.

Ia menambahkan satu jarinya, bergerak dan menumbuk lebih cepat. Baekhyun, terkesiap akan kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba, menjerit nikmat. Lolongannya bahkan terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan mereka.

"Shh, Kau membuatku gila, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeram rendah, menarik keluar jari-jarinya yang sekarang basah dengan cairan omega itu dan mengangkat sedikit pinggul si omega. Perlahan, ia menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga penisnya yang sudah menegang bisa segera menjemput surganya yang berada di dunia.

"Ahh—" Keduanya mendesah lega.

Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama kali bergerak, ia menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang ada di dalam rektum omeganya sebelum mengentak ke dalam kembali kuat-kuat. Desahan Baekhyun selanjutnya menjadi pecutan, ia kembali melakukannya hingga omega itu merasa dilimpahi oleh kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan lagi. Lebur dalam kenikmatan.

"Ahh! Ahhn—" Baekhyun mendedah keras begitu cairannya keluar untuk kedua kali, bercecer. Begitu pun dengan alpha di belakangnya yang menggeram berbahaya ketika pelepasannya nyaris tiba sembari mengigit pundaknya, meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang cukup besar.

Tiga puluh menit, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa selama tiga puluh menit hingga akhirnya alpha itu menarik miliknya keluar, membiarkan pelepasannya terjadi pada udara bebas. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sibuk mengatur nafas, hingga Chanyeol menarik lengan kecil omeganya untuk ronde kedua di lantai kayu. Tanpa air, tanpa pakaian.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ketika mereka keluar dari pemandian, hari sudah semakin larut. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada hoodie yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, berusaha berjalan dengan normal biarpun sesungguhnya ia sudah hampir terjatuh limbung beberapa kali. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu melingkari pinggang sang omega, menuntunnya untuk berjalan dengan baik selama mereka masih menyusuri jalanan, "Maaf."

"Untuk?" Baekhyun mendongak, menatap pada alpha yang kini menatapnya teduh.

"Untuk.. Memaksamu berhubungan?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya akibat perkataan yang ia ucapkan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak apa," Tandas omega itu dengan cepat, "Lagi pula aku juga menyukainya." Yang lebih mungil mengakui dengan malu, mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian.

Chanyeol terkekeh sedikit, mereka kembali menyusuri jalan dalam diam hingga mereka sampai pada ujung dari perempatan. Baekhyun mengerjap sedikit, maniknya terasa berat. Sepertinya ia mengantuk karena tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup selama nyaris satu minggu. Hingga ia pelan berhenti melangkah, baru mengingat soal pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol ikut berhenti, tangannya masih menapaki kulit pinggang Baekhyun. Si omega menatapnya, penuh kebingungan ;

" _Kenapa kau tidak menandaiku_?"

Pertanyaan itu menusuk tepat pada jantungnya.

"A—Apa kau tidak menginginkan aku?" Omega itu mulai sedikit melemahkan suaranya hidungnya yang mungil terlihat mulai memerah, "Kau tidak hanya mempermainkan aku, bukan?"

Chanyeol tersentak, menggeleng seketika. Jemarinya kalut mencari jemari milik Baekhyun, dan ketika ia menemukannya, Chanyeol menautkan keduanya.

"Tidak, sayang. Dengarkan aku, dengarkan penjelasanku," Chanyeol berkata pelan, "Menjadi alpha.. Kadang sangat menyebalkan. Aku pernah berkata seperti ini, ingat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, dan alpha itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Aku.. Sangat ingin memilikimu. Dirimu dan jiwamu. Aku ingin kau sebagai pasangan hidupku. Hari ini, besok, atau kemarin. Selalu. Aku ingin menandaimu, Baekhyun. Tetapi—"

"— **Aku tidak akan bisa**."

Baekhyun terkesiap, tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk rasa sakit yang muncul tiba-tiba. Membakar rongga dadanya.

"Bukan karena aku tidak ingin, aku memiliki alasanku sendiri." Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak dapat memberitahumu alasan apa itu. Yang jelas, aku melakukan ini agar aku tidak menyakitmu—"

"Cukup," Desis si omega, marah. Chanyeol terkejut, menatap pada omega kecil yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia mundur dua langkah, memisahkan diri dari alpha itu sebelum berucap kasar ;

"Jadi maksudmu aku adalah jalangmu yang lain?"

"Tunggu, Baek, bukan—"

"Jadi maksudmu kau tidak pernah akan membuatku menjadi matemu? Setelah kau tahu itu?" Si omega terjatuh ke tanah dingin, putus asa akan rasa tidak diinginkan. _Tidak dicintai_. Omega itu mulai terisak parau, Chanyeol bahkan tidak berusaha membuatnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia sembunyikan.

"Apa aku adalah omega yang tidak pantas untukmu, hingga kau dengan mudah—kau dengan mudah mengambil semua dariku dan berniat membuangku?"

"Baek—" Chanyeol berusaha meraih bahu itu tetapi Baekhyun terlebih dulu menepisnya. Si omega berdiri dengan kasar, tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya nyaris limbung tetapi ia menahannya sendiri.

"Aku selalu percaya, bahwa kita akan bahagia!" Jerit omega itu di depan matanya, "Selama satu minggu, aku mengira aku telah mengubahmu, Chanyeol!"

"Dengar! Ini bukan hanya soal menyukai atau tidak! Aku—"

"Ini adalah tentang hal itu! Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak menginginkanku!"

" **Aku menginginkanmu!** "

Baekhyun berhenti meraung, terdiam. Air matanya jatuh semakin banyak ke tanah yang bersalju. Kemudian, ia merasakan suatu kehangatan, Chanyeol mendekapnya dengan erat di dada. Menyandarkan kepala sang omega di dadanya dan membiarkannya terisak dengan begitu menyedihkan. Baekhyun mencengkeram jaket si alpha dengan keras, merasa begitu kecewa. _Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi dunia tanpa lelaki itu disisinya? Bagaimana ia akan kembali ke kawanannya jika ia gagal membuat Chanyeol menjadi miliknya?_

"Baekhyun, dengar. Aku tidak dapat melakukan klaim." Chanyeol berujar, nadanya begitu datar. Tapi entah mengapa, Baekhyun tahu lelaki itu sama sedihnya dengan ia, _"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa menandaimu."_

"Omong kosong," Bisik si omega di telinganya.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti!" Jerit omega itu, namun masih pelan, "Aku ada disini, aku akan mendengarkan apapun alasan bodohmu itu! Bahkan jika kau mengatakan jika mencintaiku hanya akan membuat dunia menjadi hancur, aku akan berusaha mempercayai—"

" **Aku tidak dapat menandai seorang omega**!"

Dingin. Tubuhnya yang seharusnya hangat terasa dingin.

"Aku tidak dapat menandai semua omega," Chanyeol berkata pelan. Begitu lirih dan sendu, "Terakhir aku melakukannya adalah saat usiaku tujuh, aku menandaimu."

Baekhyun tersentak, menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya ; "A—Aku?"

"Ya. Kau." Ucap alpha itu tanpa keraguan, "Itu hanya sebuah tanda kepemilikan agar aku bisa menjadi matemu. Ingat pelajaran kita saat di sekolah dasar? Seorang alpha dapat menandai siapa pun sebagai pasangannya sebelum ia berusia tujuh belas. Ketika itu, aku melakukannya padamu dan ikatan kita— _ikatan kita berhasil_."

Chanyeol menjauhkan Baekhyun dari dekapannya, sehingga omega itu dapat melihat kedua maniknya yang berkaca. Alpha itu mengerang saat rasa sakit dan sedih menghantamnya bersamaan, ia bahkan dapat merasakan alpha dalam jiwanya melolong penuh keputus-asaan di dalam sana.

"Aku—Apa.. Apa yang kau maksud?" Baekhyun terdiam, setengah linglung, "Kenapa.. Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui itu?"

"Kau tidak mungkin tahu. Tubuhmu hanya bereaksi dengan memberimu aroma yang familiar denganku, yang juga hanya bisa dibaui oleh seorang alpha. Aku—Aku seharusnya tidak pernah melakukan itu."

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, diam. Penuh keraguan. Apa yang diucapkan oleh alpha ini adalah kebenaran? Apakah ia dan Chanyeol pernah terikat oleh klaim sepihak yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya?

"Klaim sementara itu.. Aku memutuskan untuk menghapusnya saat aku pindah ke teritori lain. Kau tidak pernah bertanya bukan, mengapa tidak ada alpha lain yang mencoba melakukan pendekatan padamu dan hanya berkata bahwa mereka begitu menyukaimu.. Itu karena kau sudah menjadi milikku sejak saat itu, hanya saja—"

"—Aku harus menghapusnya. Kita seharusnya tidak pernah bersama, Baekhyun. Kita takdir yang salah."

"Kenapa?" Tuntut si omega itu, begitu marah, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat membenciku hingga—"

"Karena ketika aku melakukannya aku hanya akan membunuhmu!"

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun limbung kembali ketika ia mengambil langkah mundur dan terjatuh ke tanah ;

 **" _Aku tidak bisa mengklaim omega karena taringku ditakdirkan untuk seorang alpha wanita!"_**

Manik lelaki mungil itu berair, air matanya kembali menetes. Kali ini lebih deras.

Ia mulai terisak, memeluk lututnya sendiri dan merasa begitu kesepian. Jadi inilah alasannya, mengapa lelaki itu bersikeras menolaknya. Mengapa ia berkata bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan omega dan berkomitmen, ternyata dia.. Dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk para omega.

 _Untuk omega sepertinya._

"Kau tahu aku adalah seorang darah murni, Baek," Chanyeol menahan air matanya hingga tenggorokan itu tercekat, "Aku harus memikul tanggung jawab untuk melanjutkan garis turun temurun itu. Aku—Aku harus menikahi seorang alpha wanita."

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya terbakar, kelu oleh rasa sakit. Air matanya kembali berjatuhan. Ia lalu menolak untuk menatap kedua mata itu.

"Mate, takdir, klaim, tidak akan berlaku untuk keluargaku," Chanyeol berujar parau, "Ketika mereka tahu aku menandaimu secara tidak sengaja, mereka akan membunuhmu malam itu juga—tapi aku menghentikan mereka dengan berjanji bahwa—"

"—Bahwa aku **tidak akan lagi** mencintaimu. Dengan begitu seharusnya ikatan kita tidak akan berlanjut lagi. Seharusnya tidak ada lambangku di tengkukmu karena aku berusaha untuk tidak lagi mencintaimu— _tapi sepertinya aku gagal_. Sekarang kau memiliki phoenix itu, dan seharusnya kau— **kau tidak pernah memilikinya**."

Air mata dan isakan itu terhenti begitu saja.

"Karena itu aku pergi dari Wu. Mengertilah, klaim atau tidak, mate atau tidak. Tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk kita berdua." Alpha itu merendahkan diri, berlutut di hadapan si omega yang menatapnya kosong—kehilangan jiwanya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus sisa air mata di sisi pipinya, berusaha tersenyum biar senyuman itu retak dan hancur.

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang akan berubah. Aku akan melindungimu!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tertawa dengan nada sumbang ; "Berhenti memberiku harapan, berhenti."

"Maaf." Alpha itu berbisik sendu, "Maaf karena telah menandaimu secara tidak sengaja dan membuatmu memiliki lambangku. Seharusnya—Seharusnya aku tidak menawarimu tinggal di kesempatan pertama. Maaf,"

Baekhyun menatap alpha itu dengan maniknya yang kehilangan cahaya. Kehilangan fokus. Omega itu bahkan tidak dapat merasakan dingin yang berada di sekitarnya, ia merasa begitu hampa. Seakan-akan memang dirinya diciptakan untuk bersama kehampaan ini. Apakah kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia rasakan hanyalah bunga tidur semata? Ataukah memang seorang omega sepertinya tidak pantas untuk bersama darah murni sepertinya?

"Aku mencintaimu," Alpha itu berujar tulus, nyaris seperti berbisik. Bibirnya pergi untuk mencuri kecupan-kecupan di kening omega mungil ; berharap itu dapat meredakan rasa sakit di hati omeganya. Sisi alphanya mengerang marah, tidak menerima sikapnya yang pengecut. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa memedulikan hal itu ketika Baekhyun tampak begitu hancur. Raut wajahnya bahkan tidak menunjukkan satu ekspresi tertentu.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Lirih, alpha itu kembali berusaha menarik kembali pikiran omega di hadapannya. Tapi gagal, Baekhyun masih menatapnya, tanpa ekspresi. Hanya kekosongan.

"Apa.. Apa gunanya kau katakan itu sekarang?" Pelan, Baekhyun melirih kepada alpha yang masih mengecup keningnya.

"Baek—"

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku," Air mata menggenang, tetapi tidak menetes, ".. Aku akan hidup sendirian sebagai seorang yang tidak diinginkan."

Chanyeol hampir berkata sesuatu, nyaris. Satu-satunya yang menghentikannya adalah seorang alpha lain yang berlari mendekati mereka, begitu tergesa-gesa dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya khawatir. Ia jelas mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Sehun, salah satu sahabat si omega.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Alpha itu memanggilnya dari jauh, kembali berlari mendekati omega yang masih diam di hadapannya. Ketika alpha itu berhasil mencapai mereka berdua, ia melirik tajam pada Chanyeol dengan ketidaksukaan yang terlukis dalam wajahnya sebelum berpaling pada Baekhyun. Mengernyit sedikit karena ia menemukan omega itu bahkan tidak menatapnya.

"Baekhyun, kau harus kembali ke teritori. Ayahmu, ayahmu membutuhkanmu!"

Manik kosong si omega menatap pada lawan bicaranya, "A—Ayah?"

"Keluarga alpha ini," Ia menunjuk pada hidung Chanyeol, " **Mereka telah membunuh ibumu!** Sekarang ketua sangat marah dan—mereka sedang bertarung sejak kemarin!"

Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Sejenak, hatinya seperti mati rasa. Ia kehilangan tenaganya. Ia merasa seluruh jiwanya meregang dalam rasa sakit. Tulangnya terasa remuk dan seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya menghadapi kehancuran. Bagaimana.. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ia akan kembali terbuang? Apakah dia memang tidak pernah diinginkan siapapun?

 _I—Ibu. Ibunya sudah tidak ada di sampingnya?_

 _Lalu.. Siapa yang akan menyakinkan dirinya untuk kembali meneruskan hidupnya sebagai omega yang tidak memiliki apapun dalam hidupnya?_

 _Bagaimana.. Bagaimana bisa?_

Semua gelap setelah ia mendengar Sehun meraungkan namanya.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Luhan menegak seluruh minumannya dari botol whiski. Beberapa pria hidung belang tampak mencuri kesempatan dengan meremas bokongnya tetapi ia tidak lagi peduli. Omega itu memalingkan wajah untuk menghisap puntung tembakau yang terbakar di sela jemarinya ; menghembuskannya tepat di udara. Ia terkekeh miring, hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

 **Begitu sakit.**

" _Apakah kau ingin menjadi mate-ku?"_

 _Mereka berdua terkejut, kemudian hening. Luhan kehilangan nafasnya selama beberapa saat. Dari sekian pertanyaan, ia tidak menyangka bahwa itulah yang terjatuh dari ujung lidahnya. Sekarang, apa yang akan alpha itu pikirkan tentang dirinya—_

 _".. Aku minta maaf, aku sudah memiliki omega yang kusukai."_

 _"S—siapa?" Luhan bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia perlu mengetahui nama omega yang ia sukai itu. Siapa yang bisa alpha itu sukai selain dirinya? Bukankah seharusnya.._

 _"Aku menyukai Baekhyun, jika kau mengenalnya," Sehun tersenyum, tenang sekali, "Aku ingin dia menjadi mateku biarpun itu tidak akan terjadi."_

 _"Berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan, bukan?" Tidak peduli soal hatinya yang patah berguguran, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya._

 _".. Tidak. Aku.. Tidak yakin. Aku akan selalu mencintainya sampai dia bersedia mencintaiku kembali."_

"Haha, cinta? Kau mencintai dia?" Kekehnya sendirian, menatap pada botolnya yang kini menyisakan sedikit cairan di dasar botol. Luhan mengerang, kembali meneguk semua yang tersisa dan melemparnya ke lantai hingga pecah.

"Kau adalah milikku, dulu ataupun sekarang—" Bisik omega itu, berbahaya, "Kau seharusnya memohon maaf padaku—Kau seharusnya mengemis cintaku kali ini!" Ia menjerit keras. Beberapa bartender menatapnya dari tempat mereka bekerja tetapi Luhan tidak lagi merasakan apapun. Nafasnya panas dan memburu—ia tersulut amarah.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?" Omega itu menundukkan kepalanya, begitu putus asa, "Mengapa kau tidak pernah.. Mengapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?"

Maniknya yang indah perlahan menggelap, lebih gelap daripada langit malam di luar sana. Ia meraih satu botol kosongnya yang lain ; "Kau benar.. Cinta tidak akan berhasil antara kau dan aku.. Maka—"

Ia melempar kembali botol itu, menimbulkan bunyi memekakkan begitu pecah tersambar oleh lantai, "Maka cinta juga tidak akan berhasil antara kau dengan omega bodoh itu!"

 **"Aku—Aku akan melenyapkannya! Kemudian hanya akan menjadi antara kau dan aku! Antara kau dan aku, Oh Sehun!"**

* * *

. **.**.

* * *

Alpha itu melepas kacamata hitamnya begitu ia menapaki sebuah mansion yang begitu luas. Membiarkan maniknya yang memiliki iris biru laut bebas memandang seluruh yang terhampar di hadapannya. Dalam satu gerakan, ia membenahi mantel yang menutupi kulitnya yang begitu putih, lantas membiarkan rambut indahnya yang memiliki perpaduan antara coklat dan emas itu terurai begitu saja, terjuntai dan dapat memikat siapapun. Sedangkan bibir merekahnya yang terpoles gincu sewarna darah membentuk sebuah seringai miring begitu ia melihat dengan jelas bangunan kokoh itu makin dekat dengannya.

"Kita lihat, _Alpha_. Apakah kau yang telah melupakan aku, atau malah aku yang melupakan namamu?"

Ia tertawa, hak tinggi di sepatunya memberikan nada khas begitu ia menapak ke dalam keramik. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia terdiam ketika melihat _seseorang_.

Seseorang dengan wajahnya yang sendu, kepalanya senantiasa menunduk. Tidak menatapnya. Tentu, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menatapnya? Manik biru laut miliknya dapat mengintimidasi siapapun. Apalagi seorang beta tanpa status atau kedudukan keluarga yang kuat sepertinya. _Beta yang begitu ia cintai._

"Selamat datang kembali, Nona." Sahut lelaki itu, begitu lembut. Wanita itu tertegun, rasa sakit kembali menyergap hatinya ketika ia nada itu membawanya kembali kepada masa lalu ketika mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama di setiap sudut mansion ini. Wanita itu kemudian memaksakan hatinya, begitu memaksakan hingga rasanya seluruh dunianya berdentum pilu hanya untuk berlalu tanpa balas menyapa beta yang selalu ia rindukan.

Ia harus pergi, ia harus meninggalkan masa lalu. Sekarang, ia adalah seorang pengemban tugas. Ia berusaha mempercayai bahwa dirinya memang hanya diciptakan untuk para darah murni.

 _Ia adalah seorang alpha wanita._

 **Seorang alpha wanita tidak pantas untuk tunduk pada siapapun terkecuali kaumnya sendiri.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

((maaf ya ngga bisa sebut satu satu yang review kemaren))

/tarik nafas, hembuskan/

Kencangkan sabuk pengaman, kita terjun bebas ke konflik sekarang hehehe.

Semua konfliknya meletus bersamaan, ya *topang dagu* jangan tanya kenapa, aku juga ga tahu hehehehehe. 6 K Words nih, akhirnya ya setelah lima episode alasan ceye kebongkar juga wkwkw. Kemaren sih udah banyakkkk banget yang udah berhasil nebak, jadi harusnya kalian udah ngga kaget lah ya. Eh iya, siapa hayo yang kmren ngirain sehun sama luhan cuman figuran? Eng ing eng

Kemaren ada yang nanyain soal cewek di poto itu, makanya nyah, aku munculin wkwk! Siapa diaaaa? *bunyiin drum soundtrack penasaran*

Oh iya, Cuma mau bilang, masalah mereka bakal lebih rumit daripada orang ketiga. Jadi jangan terlalu fokus sama si cewek, fokus sama hubungan yang ada di sekitar mereka hehehe~! Kedudukan disini juga penting banget, ya *kedip mata*

Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka menurutmu? Let me know~!

((gatau kapan bisa update lagi, makanya semangatin aku ))

 **Next? Please leave your review below.**


End file.
